Abaku
by godlet2b
Summary: Serenity' Mokuba rushed in as he heard her scream, looking around. Kaiba’s papers were covering the room, and glass littered his desk. Mokuba looked up to see the huge window shattered but no Serenity and no Kaiba. MokubaxSerenityxKaiba JoeyxMai
1. Serenity's Deck

** Note to everyone else: okay… so this is my fan fiction… it's mostly about Serenity I guess, but it's pretty good if you asked me… I almost want to change the names and change all the dueling that's going on to something else so I can claim it as my own story… lol but I'm not going to. I'm sorry if it's too long… just let me know and I'll start making the chapters shorter. This chapter should be good for anyone who wants to read but it will get worse. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. Chapter two will be coming up probably within the week because it's almost done despite weather I get reviews or not… but if I don't get anymore I probably won't finish it… and if I do then I'll be forced to. If you don't like it then just let me know what it is you so dearly don't like and I'll try to change that in the chapters to come. Oh and by the way… I made Serenity just a bit more outgoing… I hope no one minds, although Kiaba was kept in Character and so was everyone else I think… let me know if I didn't do as good of a job as I thought I did.**

Life without Yami

***************************************************************************************************************

Serenity's Deck

***************************************************************************************************************

Joey gritted his teeth as Yugi laid his Dark Magician in attack mode and obliterated his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey had no cards left on the Field, no Magic or anything. He growled as his life points lowered to 2500. Why had he agreed to this? He knew he would lose, he never could beat Yugi. He stared at all his lousy cards: Blast Spere, Baby Dragon and Polymerization.

Just then Serenity walked out of a classroom and into the main hall. She bent over her older brothers' shoulder and began assessing his situation. The 18-year-old wrinkled her nose and set Blast Sphere on the table, face down. Joey frowned, but went with it, assuming his sister knew what she was doing.

Yugi shrugged, no Trap or Magic card, can't be too harmful. He attacked with his Dark Magician and then frowned when Joey began laughing hysterically. Yugi gasped as Blast Sphere equipped itself to his monster. Yugi raised one eyebrow and nodded in approval.

"Good card, nice move Serenity," Yugi said.

"Hey, hey!" Joey screeched, "That was my move!"

"Shut up and duel," Tea said from behind, smacking him.

Yugi watched as Tea and Joey argued. Tea was so beautiful, for years Yugi had liked Tea and he had yet to inform her of his obsession. Overtime the other person he was dueling demanded a date he tried harder than his hardest. He gave it his all, and refused to loose even when it looked hopeless.

"He, he, he," Joey laughed, poking Yugi. "Perty, ain't she Yugi?"

Yugi blushed and quickly placed a card in defense mode. "Move," he mumbled to the laughing Joey.

After a few moments of waiting for Joey to get off the floor, Serenity sat in Joey's seat and finished the duel. First she played Change of Heart and took Yugi's Feral Imp, then she put Baby Dragon in attack mode, then attacking with both she lowered Yugi's life points to zero.

"I didn't know you could duel," Yugi said collecting his cards.

"I've been watching you guys for years," the auburn haired beauty replied. "It doesn't seem that hard, I've picked up a few skills of my own actually."

Joey stopped laughing just long enough to check out the score on the paper.

"Hey, hey! I won!" He shouted, jumping up.

"Serenity won you loser," Tea said pushing him while he was in mid-air.

"Oh hey, nice underwear Tea," Joey said from where he was position on the floor.

Yugi immediately jumped on the blondes' stomach, while Tea walked half way across the room. Serenity laughed, but stopped abruptly when Duke Devlin latched himself onto her hands.

Tristan frowned and whispered something to Joey who immediately stopped yelling.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Joey shouted, shoving Yugi off him and quickly running over to them and breaking his grip. Serenity stood behind Joey, poking her head out to the side. Duke stood, eyes closed, twisting his jet hair which at the moment was up in its normal ponytail with a bandana across his forehead. Serenity was willing to admit he was good looking, but too pushy for her. Joey continued to harp on him about not being good enough to even look at her. Serenity wasn't sure if this was good or not, she didn't mind being gocked at, but she wasn't a big fan of Duke, she was much too nice to tell him so however. She had been told the stories of when his shop first opened and how he had treated Joey so poorly. Made him dress up in a dog suit and act like a dog, if it hadn't been for Yugi he would have been stuck like that for an entire week.

"What does a pretty girl see in a hound like you, Wheeler?" a deep voice asked from behind.

Serenity quickly turned around to see a tall man, about 22 or so, with chestnut brown hair. He wore a long navy blue coat with a black shirt and black pants beneath it. He apparently didn't abide by the dress code at that particular college. His face was expressionless, except for a small smirk, and his dark blue eyes portraying no emotion. He looked Serenity in the eye for a few moments before his eyes wondered down her beautifully shaped body. His eyes rested on her long, lightly tanned legs. My they were a sight.

Serenity looked at the ground and began tugging at the bottom of her mini skirt nervously. Who had designed these dumb uniforms, she wondered silently as Joey turned around. He followed Kaiba's stare to Serenity's legs. He quickly turned bright red with rage. He was about to run at Kaiba when Tristan but him in a odd head lock with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head placed behind the enraged Joey's head. Tea quickly grabbed Serenity's wrist and pulled her toward the exit. Tristan struggled along behind with Joey while Yugi just followed them all, his head hanging in embarrassment. Serenity and Kaiba exchanged one last glance before Serenity was dragged out of sight.

Kaiba blinked and pushed the young beauty from him mind. He had a History class that started in 2 minutes and if he didn't hurry, he would indeed be late.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh that bastard!" The 21-year-old man screeched.

"That's what you pay for having a beautiful sister," Tristan said from where he leaned casually against the wall of Joey's 3-room apartment.

If Joey got any angrier, steam probably would have begun pouring out his ears. Serenity sat blushing on her brother's couch while Joey made a mad leap for Tristan. Tristan quickly dodged, causing Joey to slam head first into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. Serenity quickly ran to him and pulled his head onto her knees. She instructed Tristan to get her a cold cloth. Tristan did so without question. Serenity placed the cloth on her brother's forehead, in an attempt to wake him. After 10 minutes of failed attempts to wake her brother she decided it was time to call the ambulance.

20 minutes later, Serenity and Tristan watched as Joey was loaded into the ambulance and rushed off to the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where's Serenity?" A drowsy Joey asked the nurse.

"She's on her way, we called her just as you woke up," she explained.

Joey grunted and shut his eyes. He had no intentions of falling asleep but he did. Serenity entered quietly and stood by the door, examining her sleeping brother. He was usually an attractive man, but as of now he didn't look so hot. His blonde hair was wrapped tightly in bandages and his face was bruised and painful looking. After his head made contact with the wall he had hit several other places on the way down. His face was incredibly pale, a big change from the normal, happy, smiling, tanned Joey she knew all but too well. He must have really thrown himself hard, to knock himself out for three days. _Maybe he was just sleeping off his anger…_ Serenity suggested to herself. He really didn't like Kaiba, so much that he got angry enough to knock himself out. Serenity knew her brother wasn't a big fan of his friends hitting on her and he usually got angry, but not that angry. Serenity had met Kaiba a few times before, at Battle City and she saw him during college once and awhile. She'd heard that he was a cold hearted, work obsessed jerk who really hated her brother. She assumed that's the only reason he had called her pretty. To piss Joey off.

Her brother's dark colored eyes suddenly fluttered open. He reached his hand out as best he could, being hooked up to an IV and all. Serenity went to him and hugged him gently, them after one loving look his face turned serious. 

"I don't think that bastard knows you're my sister, and as much as it suck to have to say this, I don't think you should tell him. He'll just cause you the same problems he causes me. Just avoid him and if he ever tries to take advantage of you, tell me, and I'll take my head to him instead of a wall," Joey said, only slightly meaning to be humorous.

"I don't want to deny being your sister, or a Wheeler. I'm proud of who I am and he can insult me all he wants, I don't care," Serenity countered, not completely wanting to do as she was saying, in truth doing it just to reassure Joey that she wasn't ashamed of him.

Joey gave her one of those weird fatherly looks he did once and while that simply said 'you'll do as you're told'.

Serenity laughed quietly and nodded. Joey kissed her on the forehead just as the nurse walked in.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you Joey but it's time for your medication," the nurse said.

"What meds? I'm fine, just a bit of a concussion is all. Unhook me from this bloody machine and let me go home," Joey said angrily.

"Maybe tomorrow. Until we are sure you didn't bruise your brain you are to stay here," she insisted.

Serenity quickly pushed back Joey's shoulders as he began to sit up, giving him a pleading look. Joey gave in and returned to his former position. Serenity explained that she had a class and that she would try to come and see him tonight but if not then first thing in the morning. Joey quickly told her he loved her as she left his hospital room before falling asleep. 

Serenity sighed as she entered the elevator. If nothing else, Joey giving himself a concussion saved her from a two hour long lecture, not that that was really a good thought.

*~*~*~*~*

"A tournament…" Yugi mumbled as him and Serenity walked passed the bulletin board near the entrance of their school.

"That new rich guy in town is holding it. Are you going to enter?" Serenity asked.

"I can't see why not. He says it's right here in Domino, seems simple enough, it will give me something to do for awhile beside class. You should enter too Serenity. Even if you don't win much, it'll be fun," Yugi suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so, I don't even have a deck," Serenity countered, blushing.

"Well I know that there are a lot of duelist out there who would be willing to help you. Joey and I have tons of extra cards, you might find something useful in there. And I'm sure Duke would be willing to help you out, he'd be willing to do anything as long as you were in the same room as him," Yugi tried again.

"Wouldn't that be like using him?" Serenity asked.

"I guess so, but you're welcome to my spare cards, I'm sure you could make a half decent deck between me and Joey, you really ought to try it out."

"I don't take too kindly to losing, it kind of depresses me." Serenity tried to think up excuses not to.

"Well think about it at least, with your brother helping you out you maybe have some technical difficulties loosing. He's a good duelist, despite what he appears as," Yugi smiled at her as she entered her classroom and waved goodbye.

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Seto Kaiba, a 22-year-old senior in her freshman class. She had half a mind to turn around and leave, and was about to do so when Duke cut her off. What was he doing here? He was 21, he shouldn't be in a first year class either.

"What are you doing in a senior class?" Duke asked. "You must be even smarter than you look."

"Watch out Devlin, Wheeler might run in barking and decide to bite you. That's his woman," Kaiba said from where he sat at a large office sized desk.

"His…woman?" Duke shot a questioning look at Serenity. She gave him a quick look and told him to go with it and that she'd explain later. She turned to leave when Duke grabbed her hand. "Now where are you going?"

"I obviously entered the wrong class," Serenity said trying to get past him.

"Are you sure you're not in English 30?" He asked.

Serenity frowned and then nodded. "This is the right room then, what are you doing in a freshman's class?"

"I failed it last semester, well no, but I got like 38% and I decided I wanted higher. Don't ask me why he is here though, because I wouldn't know," Duke said waving at Kaiba.

"The last teacher gave me a 82%, I wanted 100%, so I'm back," Kaiba answered, to no one in particular.

Serenity nodded and re-entered the classroom. Kaiba was sitting in the back left-hand corner, so she placed herself in the front right hand corner. She wrote Duke a note, explaining the situation and why Kaiba thought she was going out with Joey. He nodded when he was finished. She quickly took the note back and ripped it up, she wanted to be sure that Kaiba didn't find out. She had promised her brother to do so, so she was going too.

The entire class Serenity had a prickling in the back of her neck, as if someone was watching her. She didn't turn around however, she wasn't so sure she really wanted to meet Kaiba's icy stare. On the other hand, it may very well have been Duke. Instead Serenity thought about what Yugi had said. She had no real reason for not joining the tournament. It would just be for fun, she highly doubted she'd win even one of her duels, but she wouldn't get any better if she didn't try.

After class Duke too brought up the tournament. She told him that Yugi thought she should enter and then he decided to drag on about the subject also. Duke held Yugi in high respect and assumed that if Yugi, of all people, thought she might have some sort of a shot in the tournament then she couldn't be all that bad. Serenity sighed as Duke walked off, somehow she felt that whether she wanted too or not she was going to be bullied into entering the tournament.

*~*~*~*~*

"Wooo a tournament," Joey gocked at the huge billboard beside the mall.

"Yes, I suggested Serenity enter," Yugi told him. "I was fairly sure you'd let her rummage through you're extra cards, I'm willing to let her use some of the cards I'm not using."

"And make her put up with crap like Kaiba, I don't think so," Joey defended.

"But she's really good, she's got a lot of common sense and I hear she always gets the bonus logic marks on her math tests. You ought to let her try it. She probably won't have to duel Kaiba unless she gets to the finals, which I suppose she may," Tristan put in his word.

"Nope, don't like the idea," Joey refused.

Serenity's heart sank, she had been thinking about it and had decided it would be fun, something to do. She'd have got to meet new people and maybe even duel Joey and Yugi. 

Tea watched as Serenity's expression went to one of some excitement to one of disappointment. Tea slapped Joey across the back of his head.

"Aren't you going to even ask Serenity if she wants to? You can be there the entire time to make sure she doesn't have to put up with crap like Kaiba. It's not like she's moving to Canada!"

Joey looked somewhat ashamed of himself. He turned to Serenity, "Well sis, what do you think, you wanna take up Duel Monster's?"

"Well, I don't know," she said shyly. "It might be fun, and you guys always seem to come out of each duel smarter, a new lesson learned. I thought maybe I could meet some new people and maybe make some friend my own age. A learning experience, you know."

"We aren't good enough for you anymore?" Tristan asked, some what rudely.

"Piss off Tristan," Joey said punching him in the side of the head. "Sure little sister, I'll help you out as long as you stay away from Kaiba and his trash, got it?"

Serenity nodded excitedly. She was going to get to duel! With her very own deck, all by herself. With her friend cheering her on, she won't only get to stand on the sideline now. She nearly squealed as Joey grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards Yugi's store. She was bouncing happily beside him when a less than familiar hand grabber her other hand. She turned quickly to see Duke standing behind her.

"Come to my shop and look for cards, Serenity. You can have them for free, and I've got all the latest sets," Duke said, tugging on her arm.

"What did I tell you about not touching her?!" Joey yelled, nearly cutting Dukes hand off with a swift karate chop movement.

"You'd never know you two where only brother and sister," Duke said, as he began to twirl his hair, as he always did when he was getting yelled at by Joey, a somewhat deviant gesture. More or less noting that he couldn't careless.

"Did you know if you keep doing that, your hair will fall out?" Serenity asked cheerfully. Not even Duke Devlin was going to ruin her mood today.

Duke smiled at the bouncing Serenity. Joey frowned and jumped in front of his sister. He raised his arm, pulled it back and punched Duke square in the nose. Duke fell to the ground and Serenity gasped. Joey was simply going too far.

"Why'd you do that?!" Serenity demanded.

"He's hitting on you!" Joey defended.

"So what! That doesn't effect you in the slightest. I can take care of myself for the most part and should I ever need your help I'll let you know, until then just back off a bit!" Serenity screeched.

Joey stood, blinking, as Serenity kneeled beside a bleeding Duke.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

"You bastard," Duke said, his nose full of blood, along with the entire front of his face and outfit.

Serenity pulled off the scarf she happened to be wearing and held it to Dukes nose, while tipping his head forwards. Yugi helped him to his feet while Joey just stood, somewhat dumbfounded. He was only trying to protect his sister. Maybe he had been out of line though, all he did was smile. Did he really have the right to kick every guy who even looked at his sister ass? Of course he did! This was his baby sister, he had been through a whole hell of a lot to make sure she could see again and now he wanted to make sure she was alright and taken care of. It was his job. Joey just stood, staring into space as his baby sister walked down the street, with Duke who was holding her now blood drenched scarf to his nose.

*~*~*~*~*

Duke pulled out boxes of cards while Serenity ripped open a package. She already had over a hundred cards, but Duke insisted that you needed just the right ones to make a perfect deck. He offered to teach her Dungeon Dice Monster's as they rummaged through all the cards, but she declined, saying that maybe later, but now she wanted to concentrate on Duel Monster's.

"Hey, look, Mystical Elf," Duke said holding up the super rare card.

"Oh cool!" Serenity squealed. Yugi used this card all the time. It had an awesome defense.

Serenity looked over the cards she already had picked out. Most of them were female monsters, the Light Type, and Spellcaster's. She found Magician of Faith, Tea's favorite card, and Witch of the Black Forest, another really good one. Her and Duke continued to look through until they were pretty sure they had come up with a deck that should work.

It was just as they were finishing that Serenity found out what the catch for all her cards was. 

"A date?" Serenity asked, somewhat surprised.

"I think you kind of owe it to me," Duke said casually.

"Well, okay," Serenity agreed. She'd discovered that Duke wasn't really all that bad after all. Spending a whole day with a person kind of changes your perspective on a person. And he had opened nearly 1000 dollars worth on cards just for her. "Where to?" she asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Dinner… and then maybe a movie, dancing, or perhaps a walk?" Duke suggested.

"You mean, you want to waste more money on me?" Serenity asked, somewhat shocked. 

"Nothing's a waste when it comes to you," Duke said, smiling sweetly.

Serenity shrugged and didn't protest when he grabbed her hand and walked with her out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, I'm hardly dressed to be eating here," Serenity said, somewhat in awe as they pulled up to a big fancy restaurant with 3 limousines parked near the entrance. Through the large glass windows she could see many men dressed in suits, and women in beautiful dresses. She looked down at her own outfit. She was still wearing her school uniform. A short blue skirt, with a long sleeveless black shirt and a blue vest over top. Her hair was simply up in a ponytail. She was going to look like some poor girl in this place. Not that she wasn't really, her school uniform was the 3rd nicest outfit she owned. She looked over at Duke, who was wearing nothing more fancy than her outfit really. He had been wearing his uniform too until Joey punched him and got blood all over it. He had on black pants, a black shirt and a red vest. His hair was up in his cool ponytail, which Serenity happened to like. "Do we have to eat here?" Serenity asked, as Duke got out.

"You look beautiful," Duke insisted.

Serenity shook her head as Duke opened her door and tried to pull her out of the vehicle. She didn't accomplish much though, Duke was much stronger than she was. He simply pulled her to a standing position despite that fact she was putting all her weight into sitting. Serenity followed in behind Duke, only slightly to the left, trying to make herself somewhat hidden. She felt like such a slob. She began to slow down, hoping Duke would dismiss the idea but he simply grabbed her hand and dragged her forward. Serenity blushed violently as they entered the fancy restaurant, everyone staring at the very un-formal looking couple.

"Ah, Master Devlin, a table for two?" The man at the front asked.

Duke nodded and they were immediately led to a seat by the window. Serenity's eyes went wide as she looked at the menu. A Caesar salad was 15 dollars!

"I can't make you pay this much," Serenity said to him, across the table.

"Why not, I have so much money I don't really know what to do with it. Most of it goes to waste. I'd much rather spend it on you," Duke insisted.

"But it costs 5 dollar for a small soda," Serenity frowned, shaking her head.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, we'll have the champions red wine," Duke said, giving Serenity a questioning look.

"That wine is 150 dollars a bottle," Serenity shook her head.

Duke nodded, "That's what we'll have."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Duke, I'm not even legal drinking age," Serenity protested.

"No one here argues with me, just enjoy yourself Serenity, I'm not worried about price. I'm simply happy to be out with you without your annoying brother around."

Serenity frowned, and simply ordered the 15-dollar Caesar salad when the time came, insisting that she wasn't hungry. It was still way more than she wanted to make Duke pay. She wasn't overly willing to admit that she didn't like his 150 dollar wine either. She drank it, slowly but surely. Never having drank before she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy as Duke poured her a second glass.

"The whore and the dog, what an interesting couple," Kiaba said sneering.

Serenity looked up at the rather blurry Kiaba. "What are you talking about, Kiaba?" Duke demanded.

"This pretty little whore your with is Wheeler's girlfriend. At least she was the other day, hmm I wonder what could be going on," Kiaba explained.

Duke nearly blurted that Joey was her brother, but then remembered the note Serenity had given him. "They are simply friends, and I'm just returning a favor by taking Serenity out."

"Is that her name, not the name I'd give a whore, but it'll have to do I guess," the corners of Kiaba's mouth curled.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Duke demanded.

"Just thought I'd give you a _friendly _warning," Kiaba said laughing somewhat evilly before turning around and leaving.

Serenity sat in her chair across from Duke, blushing viciously. _I suppose to someone who thought I was Joey's girlfriend I would look like some kind of a whore, _Serenity admitted to herself.

"Do you want to leave?" Duke asked.

Serenity nodded, embarrassed.

Duke quickly got the paycheck and they left, but not before Serenity quickly drank what was left of her wine. She wasn't going to waste perfectly good 150 dollar wine. Serenity walked out of the restaurant as best she could, despite the fact nothing seemed to be standing still. They decided to go for a walk in the large park just across the street. After about 10 minutes the alcohol she had consumed began to take over. She began stumbling, and ended up clutching onto Duke, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. Duke suggested they sit down, to let the alcohol effects pass somewhat but Serenity didn't want to sit down. She unlatched herself for Duke and gave a teasing giggle and ran away, climbing to the top of a nearby slide. Duke quickly followed her, fearing for her safety. 

As Duke got to the top, he wrapped both his arms around her waist. She hugged him happily, lifting her legs, nearly sending them both toppling backwards. Duke too, was very happy. He had the girl of his dreams, pressed tightly against his body. Yes, she was somewhat drunk and taking advantage of drunk women wasn't exactly right, but he wanted her. After she was done making weird noises and pretending she was flying Duke unwrapped one arm from around her waist and took hold of her face, his thumb on her cheek and the rest of his fingers wrapped around his neck. Serenity looked him in the eyes for only a moment before placing her lips against him. Duke moved the arm that was still around her waist down to her ass and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She squealed with delight at the odd feeling and copied him. Duke's hand slid lower down her leg and began moving back up beneath her skirt. This immediately snapped Serenity back into reality. She screamed as his hand went high up her thigh. Duke immediately let go. He hadn't meant to take advantage of her, not really. Just to kiss her, because he'd wanted to since the first time he'd met her.

"Serenity, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Duke tried to explain.

Serenity put her hand to his lips as the alcohol took hold again and mumbled something about slowing down before kissing him again. Duke pulled away and shook his head.

"Not now, not while your drunk, if you still want to, when your thinking normally, I'll be willing to," He said.

Serenity nodded, somewhat gaining her composure. She slid down the slide and ran ahead and sat down on a swing. They swung together, just talking for about an hour when Serenity brought up what had happened before, now fairly sober.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to do that, I've never drank before… it was new and… I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind, trust me, I definitely didn't mind," Duke assured her. "So are you sober now?"

Serenity nodded, not sure where this was leading.

"Wanna try again?" he asked.

Serenity shook her head. "If anything is going to happen between us it will happen gradually," she told him sternly.

"So that mean… you'll go out with me again some time?" Duke asked excitedly.

Serenity nodded, "I guess so, I had fun. Everyone said you were a real jerk to my brother, so I didn't really want to have anything to do with you. I know he seems like a jerk, but really he's not, he's just a bit over protective."

"I know, it's my fault your brother and I don't get along. I used him to get to Yugi and we haven't got along since."

Serenity nodded in acknowledgement then yawned. She leaned her head sleepily again the chain of her swing. Duke offered to take her home. They walked back to the restaurant, which was pretty much dead now, to where his car was parked. As they pulled up to the apartment that her and her brother shared he leaned in to kiss her good night. She quickly turned her head and only accepted it on her cheek. Serenity flashed him a quick smile before entering the somewhat shabby building. 

Serenity walked sleeping up to her apartment, the fact that her brother was probably up waiting to give her a 3 hour lecture didn't really cross her mind. All she knew was that she was exceptionally tired.

"Where have you been?" Joey demanded as she walked through the door.

"Out," she mumbled sleepily.

"With Duke?" he asked.

Serenity nodded, yawning.

"He didn't kiss you did he?" Joey demanded.

Serenity vaguely recalled their expedition on the slide, and shook her head.

"Well… what took you so long?" he asked.

Serenity took her newly formed deck out of her pocket and gave it to Joey who was immediately much more interested in her cards than what she'd done all night. Serenity waddled to her room where she sleepily crawled into bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Okay well there it is… I really hoped everyone liked it. I know that not that much happened in this chapter but it gets better. In the next Chapter Serenity meet Mokuba and they get together lol, some of the scenes with those two in it are really funny lol. It's a bit weird that most every aged about 5 years and Mokuba ages like 10 lol… but it works and I think they make such a cute couple that I don't want to brake them up… I haven't decided weather to do that yet. Oh yes… and there are scenes in the next chapter where I could have put in a lemon… but I didn't… it's between Joey and Mai… it more or less says and you know what happens next but because it's not posted yet you can voice your opinions as to weather or not you think I should put it in… well please review lol!!**


	2. The Kaiba Brothers

**Well… I don't think people really like this story so far according to the first chapter… but this one might brighten their spirits. It's a bit of an odd couple really oh and for all of those out there who adore Kiaba/Serenity don't be fooled by who's in Kaiba's place… (that's my hint saying that eventually they are going to get paired up… I think… that's the general idea for the story but I really like who she's with now… oh well…) review and tell me what you think, this chapter is a bit shorter… I really ought to have put another scene in but I just couldn't think of anything… I guess I could have talked about Kaiba's disturbed thoughts… but I'm assuming you'll understand that and if you don't then read the bottom part because I'll explain it just in case. Well, read and enjoy and please review… I know I'm gonna keep writing it anyway but eventually I'll get bored with a story no one else wants to read either and just won't finish it…**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Kaiba Brothers

*******************************************************************************************************

"Joey Wheeler," Joey told the man at the registration desk.

"Are you sure, this is for top duelists," the receptionist said.

"What do you mean top duelists? I am a top duelist!" Joey shouted. "I got second place in Duelist kingdom and I made it to the finals in Battle City!"

"Very well sir, you'll be paired up with Mai Valentine for the beginning hunt."

"The what?" Joey asked.

"Before the tournament begins all the duelist are paired and you have to search the city for your duel disks and 6 chips each person. As soon as you find that you'll be able to begin dueling."

"Sounds like fun," Yugi stated.

"You'll want to find mainly star chips, but you can't have anymore than three of those. Only 15 are placed all over the city which means in the end only 5 duelists will make it to the finals. Along with three star chips you'll need 2 moon chips, 2 square chips, 2 diamond chips and 1 heart chip. Hearts are the most common, start chips the least common. Good luck Joey Wheeler. Next."

"Yugi Moto," Yugi said stepping up to the desk.

"Ah yes, Mr. Moto, you'll be paired with a Mako Tsunami."

Yugi nodded and Serenity stepped shyly up to the desk. "Serenity Wheeler," she mumbled.

"A new duelist I see," the receptionist said, typing into his computer. "Okay, you'll be paired with Mokuba Kaiba."

"No way!" Joey yelled. "Give her someone else!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't."

"Then un-enter her!" Joey insisted.

"No!" Serenity shrieked. She'd worked hard on her deck and Duke had paid a lot of money for it. She wanted to duel and neither a Kiaba nor her own big brother was going to stop her. "I'll partner with Mokuba, I am going to duel in this tournament whether you approve or not!"

Joey sighed, and slammed his head against the counter. "When are you going to figure it out?!" He demanded. "Mokuba is bad news! He's shaping up to be just like his brother. He'll screw you 10 times over, you're life will be hell if he decides he doesn't like you, it's best just to stay away from him!" 

"You don't know if he'll decide he doesn't like me though. Just let me do this Joey, let me try," Serenity persisted.

Joey looked into his baby sisters pleading eyes and after a few moments nodded. "But if you lays one finger on you, I want to know, got it?" Joey demanded.

Serenity nodded, throwing her arms around her brother. "Thank you so much Joey. I really want to do this, I really want to try and duel."

They walked out of the registration room together.

*~*~*~*~*

Mai slept peacefully on Joey's somewhat ratty couch. Her long blond hair was flung up. Joey watched her as she slept, making a few lame attempts to see up her skirt, or at least down her shirt. For years the two they had been playing some weird game with each other. One minute they were fine, happy as can be friends of an odd sort and the next they hated each other and didn't talk for months. Lately things seemed to be getting better though. Joey could pull some stupid stunt and instead of flipping Mai would maybe laugh or even join in.

_Maybe it comes with age…_ Joey thought to himself. It was true; Mai was indeed 2 years older then him but still looked pretty hot for a 23-year-old. She was still as thin as ever, and loved to strut around. She knew she was hot in her tiny tank tops and mini skirts. Joey looked her over from top to bottom. His eyes zoomed in on the band she kept around her right leg. He was feeling very mischievous right at the moment. 

Joey gently un-did it and slid it off slowly. He laughed quietly, but loud enough to wake her up. Mai's eyes fluttered open so see a smiling Joey, holding her leg strap. She grabbed for it but Joey was faster. He jumped up and dashed out the front door of his apartment.

"Joey Wheeler you rotten little munk! Give it back!" Mai shouted, running after him. They passed Serenity who quickly pressed herself against the wall. She laughed as the two-wannabe teenagers rushed past her, Joey with only a slight lead. 

Joey ran all the way to the small mall located only two blocks from his ratty apartment, with Mai close on his trail. Joey stuck it in his pocket as he saw Tristan, Tea and Yugi all buying Pizza.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked casually.

"Hey Joey," Tea answered, "why is Mai running after you?"

"Couldn't tell you," Joey lied.

"Joseph Wheeler, you give that back right now," Mai said marching up to him.

"What do I get out of that deal?" Joey asked mischievously.

"What do you want?" Mai asked, flashing her gorgeous eyes and her most catching smile.

"Well that was nice but… how about a date?" Joey suggested.

Mai frowned, Joey hadn't ever call their outings together a date. More of just something to do. Her look was skeptical, but she agreed.

"I'll give it to you at the end," Joey said.

"That's not fair, how do I know you'll give it back?" Mai demanded.

"What use have I for it?" Joey asked.

Mai shrugged and agreed, trusting Joey not to fool around with her deck. Why was beyond her.

"Now go home and make yourself pretty Mai, I expect you to look mega hot in two hours," Joey said, shoving her out the door.

"Are you ditching me?" Mai demanded.

"Think of it as if you're ditching us," Tristan suggested.

Mai nodded and headed to her apartment to do just as she had been told, make herself look mega hot. 

Joey's breath caught in his throat as Mai opened the door to her apartment to let him in. Mai laughed, apparently she had done her job. She could tell by the way Joey's eyes kept moving up and down and because he had generally stopped breathing.

"Wow," he finally breathed.

"Thank-you," Mai said, strutting out of her apartment.

"Are you sure you don't wanna just stay here?" Joey asked, raising his eyebrows a few times.

"Have you checked me out Joey, I look way to hot to be staying home," Mai said.

"Oh yes, I've definitely check you out, that was quite the view I got while you were sleeping," Joey smile evilly.

"Where are you taking me?" Mai asked, ignoring his remark.

"Any where you wanna go," Joey said.

Joey and Mai actually got along their entire date. First they went out for a supper, Mai was being considerate and didn't pick the very most expensive one in the entire city. After a half decent meal they went and sat on the beach. Mai wasn't so sure she wanted to get her new skirt dirty so Joey, who for some reason, was insistent on impressing his beautiful date put his jacket down for her and sat down in the sand.

"Can I have it ba-?" Mai started saying when Joey kissed her. She was a little surprised at first, but went with it, she didn't mind all that much. She jumped a little when she felt Joey's cold hands on her leg as he strapped the thing back on her. His hand caressed her thigh as they kissed passionately in the sand. Mai was totally into this, she hadn't really noticed before but she really wanted Joey, he was a fun good-looking guy. She wouldn't mind putting up with a relationship with him.

Joey stopped long enough to look at her. She stared back into his honey colored eyes, not showing any sign of fear, or hurt. Joey smiled and started kissing her again, his hand was now under her shirt. Mai began to squirm, when Joey backed off a bit she started laughing. Joey raised one eyebrow, not sure what was going on.

"That tickled," she mumbled, pulling Joey back into the sand where they stayed for several hours to come.

*~*~*~*~*

During the two weeks before the tournament actually started Serenity spent most of her time learning her cards, and what they did. She came up with several good strategies that could help her out if she was having that problem. She asked Joey several times to duel her, so she could get a bit of experience with her own cards but he kept blowing her off for Mai. Joey and Mai had finally decided to quit playing whatever game it was they had been playing and hooked up officially. Joey had been infatuated with Mai for years so when she finally gave into him he wasn't going to chance hanging out with Serenity when he could be with Mai.

On the night before the tournament started Serenity was please to find out that the phone was actually for her. It was Duke, he asked her to come see the new Hikari movie that was out. After making him promise that he wouldn't get her drunk like he did their last date she agreed. He made a few attempts to kiss her throughout the night but she kept coming up with lame excuses. Finally she told him she had forgotten to brush her teeth, a lie yes, but he didn't try it again. By the end of the night she wasn't so sure she was such a big fan of him. He was pushy, and trying to move too fast for her. She was still angry that he took advantage of her at the park several weeks earlier. She was glad when he finally dropped her off at her apartment. She looked over her cards one last time before going to bed. But she couldn't sleep, she was too nervous about the next day, despite the fact she probably wouldn't duel until the day after. 

She finally fell asleep around 2 in the morning. It seemed like only moments later Joey burst in her room and shook her awake telling her that they were supposed to be in front of the Kaiba's mansion in a hour and if she didn't hurry she'd be late.

Serenity and her brother rounded the corner, out of breath, just in time to here her name called out.

"Serenity…" the announcer paused. "Wheler," he had pronounced her last name wrong. Serenity sighed, she hadn't thought of that. Kaiba was standing near the stage and would have found out she was Joey sister, which would have been bad. "And Mokuba Kaiba. You two will be paired up for the first part of the tournament. Will you please both come forward."

A boy with black hair, about to his shoulders, bounded up onto the stage. The crowd went wild at the site of the young, handsome Kaiba brother. Serenity heard a few girls talk about how he was such a sweetie and that he was really good looking too. The fact that he was rich helped a lot too. But he only dated once and while, nothing serious.

Serenity quickly pushed her way to the front. She hadn't seen Mokuba in a year and was fairly surprised to see a tall, well built man on the stage in front of her as they called her name again. 

Mokuba stared in awe as the beautiful girl walked up onto the stage. She wore a flared pair of blue jeans and a tight pink T-shirt. Her long auburn hair hung loosely down her back. 

She blushed as she noticed Mokuba was staring at her, as was the rest of the crowd. She turned an even darker shade of red when a huge group of boys started whistling and shouting. She scouted out her brothers angry face, he was being held back by Tristan. Believe it or not Serenity turned an even brighter shade of red when the girls began booing at her. She quickly took the tracking device they handed her, a small pin, and bounded off the stage. Mokuba followed her quickly. The ackward pair walked silently for a few moments before Mokuba made a lame attempt at some sort of conversation.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity blushed, but shrugged, "I hang out with Duke a bit but I wouldn't call him my boyfriend."

"So I have a chance," Mokuba flirted.

Serenity blushed even more, but nodded slightly.

The tall 18-year-old smiled happily. Mokuba quickly pushed a button on his watch and Seto Kaiba's face appeared.

"Location?" Mokuba asked.

"There's one in the alley to your left," Seto told him. 

Mokuba nodded and turned into the alley. He kicked a box over, revealing a brand new, still in the package, duel disk. Mokuba quickly ripped open the package.

"A star chip, lucky you," Mokuba said, despite that fact he knew it would be.

"Me?" Serenity asked. "You found it."

"S'kay, my brother designed these things, he knows where all the star ones are located," Mokuba explained, handing her the duel disk and the chip.

Serenity put the star chip in the first slot on her duel disk. All together there were ten slots. 3 for stars, 2 for squares, 2 for moons, 2 for diamonds, and one for her heart. Heart chips where the most common, then Diamonds, then moons, then squares and then stars. Of all the duel disks you could find in the city only 15 of them help star chips. Each person was given 1 star chip to start and would duel to either gain more, or lose the ones they already possessed. People were eliminated because should you lose you had to give all your chips to your opponent and with no chips you couldn't duel. In the end only 5 people would make it to the finals. When you had all 10 chips that were required your duel disk would send out a projection of the location for the finals.

Serenity bent over and picked up the instructions, not having any real idea of how these things worked. Mokuba laughed and took the duel disk from her and instructed her to hold out her arm. Mokuba pushed two buttons, opening the two tube-like things on the bottom. He placed it on her thin arm, adjusted it and pushed another button, fitting it snugly on her arm.

"There, now Seto thinks I took that one which means we have to find another for me," Mokuba said cheerfully, happy to have a half-decent excuse to stay with her longer.

Together the two 18 year olds searched throughout the city, talking about anything from first kill to books to children. Serenity officially decided she found Mokuba Kaiba much more appealing than his brother. He was handsome, kind, honest and fun. Serenity could hardly believe he was related to the cold, harsh Seto Kaiba. They had the same ice blue eyes though, which wasn't horrible either, considering Mokuba used his to do more than glare. What really surprised Serenity was the fact that Mokuba had a dog, and she was apparently his favorite thing in the world. Not computers, not technology and not Duel monsters. A living breathing thing.

As the young pair talked, they hardly noticed the storm clouds rolling in. Serenity wrinkled her nose as a small raindrop hit it. They continued to walk however. They entered a small park and headed for the swing set. As Serenity went to sit down she slipped in the mud. Mokuba quickly went to help her up, but he too fell in the slippery mud. 

Serenity giggled at him and in return had half the ground slashed at her. She gasped and returned Mokuba's grin with even more mud, but before he could retaliate she jumped at him. He ducked and she did an ackward summersault over him and landed in a deep puddle. Laughing, Mokuba offered to help her up, as he did this she pulled him down into the puddle too, and stood up quickly. But she wasn't fast enough. Mokuba wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her down on top of him.

Mokuba was now mostly submerged in the puddle, with his head propped up on the edge. Serenity laughed at him from where she lay atop him, only being soaked by the rain. Serenity stopped laughing when she noticed Mokuba staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly. 

Serenity laughed, pulling herself into a sitting position on Mokuba's stomach. She pulled gently at her long hair, noting that it was dirty and greasy. Mokuba laughed as she accidently fell into the puddle beside him with a splash. Mokuba absent mindedly checked his watch for the time, but simply saw an angry Seto's face. 

"Do you know how many disgusting bugs have swam past me?" Kaiba snarled.

Mokuba was about to press the hang up button when Kaiba yelled something.

"What?" Mokuba demanded.

"There are tornado warnings, I'm sending a car to pick you up. Where are you?" Kiaba asked.

"We aren't far, we'll walk," Mokuba said.

"We?"

"Me and Serenity," Mokuba replied.

"Why are you still with Wheelers whore?" Kiaba demanded.

With that said, Mokuba hung up on his older brother. "Why does he think you're Joey's whore?" Mokuba asked as they began walking out of the park.

Serenity told him the long story of how Kaiba had mistaken her for Joey's girlfriend and then how he'd seen her with Duke and misunderstood both time. Serenity begged Mokuba not to tell Seto she was Joey's sister, she had promised.

By the time they reached the gate Serenity wasn't having so much fun. She was wet, cold and the odd hail ball would hit her in the head, not improving her mood. Her apartment was over 20 blocks away and the subway ceased running from 12-5AM. She looked up in the sky, as she and Mokuba stood silent near the entrance to the park. She could see three funnel clouds amidst the bright lightening flashes. Serenity was at a loss as to what she ought to do. She couldn't rent a hotel room because she had no money and her chances of surviving the walk home considering the weather were slim.

Serenity shivered, she had completely forgotten Mokuba was still there. A single tear escaped her eye. She was scared, anyone or anything could be lurking in the dark alley's. She could be mugged, or even worse raped, and even worse yet, killed.

As Serenity stood, absorbed in her own thoughts Mokuba was having his own ideas. It was late, the weather was bad and she lived a long way away. She was wet and cold, with no safe place to go. _Just invite her_ Mokuba said to himself. _It's not like you don't have spare rooms._

"Hey, ah Serenity, do-" Mokuba started but stopped as a long black car pulled up in front of them.

"Get in the car," Kaiba said, looking from one to the other. "Both of you." No, Kaiba did not like the pretty young girl, well no that wasn't true. He didn't really know her, she didn't seem horrible. Even if he had hated her he would have let her get in the car, even he wasn't heartless enough to let her die, though he wasn't too sure why.

Serenity hesitated, but only momentarily, before doing as she was told. She sat, rather embarrassed that she was dripping all over his nice, clean limousine, right across from Kaiba. She shivered again, but was not sure whether it was because she was cold or because of Kaiba's icy stare. Her jeans were clinging uncomfortable to her as was her shirt. She looked at Kaiba for a moment and then followed his gaze directly below her head. She frowned and crossed her arm awkwardly, covering her breasts.

Mokuba who had watched the entire scene threw his head back and laughed. Kiaba was quickly snapped back to reality.

"What?" he demanded.

"You'll never change big brother."

Kiaba glared at his younger brother and immediately got out of the vehicle as it stopped.

"Well, there's the bathroom," Mokuba said, handing Serenity a towel. "I couldn't find any clothes for you, so I hope this will do until your clothes are down," he handed her a long baby blue sweater.

Serenity nodded. "Could I use your phone first though? I don't want Joey to go looking for me in this weather."

"Oh, right, sure," Mokuba began digging around in his pockets before pulling out a small blue cell phone and dropping 3, hundred dollar bills while he was at it.

Serenity called her brother and made up a lame lie about how Mokuba had chipped in and rented them each separate hotel rooms. Joey bought it, but insisted to talk to Mokuba. Meanwhile Serenity got in the shower. The bathroom was bigger than her entire apartment and the tub was nearly the size of her room alone. Serenity suddenly felt particularly poor when she thought about the tiny apartment she shared with her brother. He worked constantly, while juggling school and knocking himself out once and while, just to pay for the damn thing. Serenity constantly tried to convince her brother to let her get a job and help pay the rent. He finally said she could get a job if she really wanted one but that he refused to let his little sister pay the rent for his apartment. She argued that she had to lived there but he wouldn't give in.

Serenity got in the warm shower, and stayed in until she couldn't breath that well due to the humidity. She got out and wrapped the towel around her thin body and turned the fan on. She ran her fingers through her now soft, clean hair and smiled to herself. Today had been a good day; Mokuba seemed really cool despite what Joey had said about him. Serenity had the ackward feeling that it was more of a spur of the moment's comment, not all together true. Serenity had never heard her brother say one ill thing about the younger Kaiba brother until that one day. Serenity hoped that she would have the chance to get to know Mokuba better, and who knows, maybe it would work out for the both of them and Mokuba would indeed get his chance.

As Serenity exited the large bathroom she wasn't all that surprised to see that Mokuba was still on the phone with her brother. He was leaning against a wall, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Every once and while he would mumble a yes, yah or mm-hmm. Serenity smiled and took the phone from the incredibly tired Mokuba.

"Good bye Joey, I love you," She said. Joey started to object, claiming that he could possibly say more but Serenity hung up.

Mokuba however, was now completely awake as he stared at the woman in front of him. She wore his sweater, it only came down to about mid-thigh and was much to big for her small shoulders so it hung limply over one shoulder. Her auburn colored hair, now more of a dark brown because it was wet, hung limply down her back.

Mokuba's wishful thoughts were interrupted when Serenity held up her duel disk. "I think it's broken," she noted as it sparked slightly. "I thought these things were water proof."

"Water resistant, you stupid girl, aren't you in my English class? That means they are meant to be rained on, not swam in," Kiaba said rudely from behind.

"Well if I'd been talking to you-" Serenity started.

"Aren't you in my house?" Kiaba demanded.

"Well yes, but-" Serenity tried to speak again.

"No buts, in my house I am treated with respect. Now Mokuba, it's 2 in the morning. Show her to her room and get some sleep. Tomorrow is the beginning of the tournament. You'll want to be awake. I'll have a new duel disk for her in the morning," he turned to Serenity. "Perhaps you'll take better care of this one." 

Mokuba took Serenity to her room, kissed her on the cheek and bade her good night. In the end however, he didn't get much sleep because he was up until four AM thinking about the beautiful girl in the next room.

*~*~*~*~*

Serenity quietly entered Mokuba's room early the next morning. He was still fast asleep, his shoulder length black hair was flung out in all directions. He was wearing a pair of black sweats, but was shirtless. The blanket simply covered on of his long legs and the rest was more or less on the floor.

Serenity kneeled down on the floor, pulling the skirt of her school uniform down. She lightly brushed back his bangs, attempting to wake him the sweet and gentle way. Mokuba simply mumbled something about pizza and rolled over. Serenity giggled and slipped off her shoes. She stepped lightly on the bed and then suddenly began bouncing up and down singing Mr. Sun. Mokuba just rolled over and stuck his head under the pillow. Serenity sat on his butt and began singing the Sailor Moon theme song instead. It was then that Mokuba realized who it was and woke up, turning over causing Serenity to fall of him and her skirt to fly up. She quickly stood up and began bouncing again, singing the Dragon Ball theme song.

"Dragon ball, it's the ultimate battle," She sang unaware that Mokuba was twisting into odd position and peering up her skirt.

"Nice view from down here," he noted smirking.

Serenity squealed and placed one foot on either side of his chest and bent over, whispering in his ear.

"You're a pervert," she whispered and then giggled.

Just then Seto Kaiba walked in the room. His eyes went wide and he walked right back out of the room. Serenity blushed and quickly got off the bed, but not before sending a dirty look at the laughing Mokuba, who was laughing so hard he rolled off the bed. He knocked the wind out of himself but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the escaping Serenity.

Mean while Kaiba stood outside the door, feeling a lot like one might call a loser. He had walked in on his younger brother and a girl in Mokuba's room and in his bed none the less. And she just happened to be bending over in a mini-skirt, giving Seto a clear view of her ass. Kaiba took a few breaths and entered the room a second time.

This time Mokuba's arms were wrapped around her waist while he kneeled on the ground and she stood. Despite that fact he still came up to the short girls stomach. She was playing gently with his bangs while they talked, she stopped quickly as Kiaba entered the room again, but Mokuba didn't let go. Serenity just stood awkwardly in Mokuba's arms as he talked to his older brother.

"What's up Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Here's your… ummm… friends…new duel disk," Kaiba said, throwing it at her. Mokuba reached one muscular arm up, catching it as it flew at her head. Serenity took the opportunity and wiggled out of Mokuba's other arm.

She struggled with the package while Seto and Mokuba argued about the dueling techniques he should use. Serenity hadn't looked up in about 20 minutes. She was still trying to get it open and assuming she was now alone because of the silence she plopped herself down on the floor and sighed heavily. She gasped as a large hand appeared in front on her. She looked up to see the icy eyed Seto Kiaba.

"Give it to me," he instructed. 

Serenity did as she was told and handed him the package. He ripped it open with one powerful movement.

"T-thank you," Serenity stuttered.

"Are you any good?" Kaiba demanded.

Serenity shook her head. "I don't duel much, but everyone thought I should enter."

"You'll duel me later, once you're had some experience, to pay for the extra Duel disk," Kaiba told her.

Serenity opened her mouth to object but thought better of it and just nodded.

"Oh, and by the way, do make sure my brother gets his money worth," Kaiba sneered.

Serenity opened her mouth to defend herself when Mokuba entered the room bathed and cleanly shaven. He strapped on his own duel disk and then quickly helped Serenity with her.

"Ready for your first duel?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity nodded and the two 18 year olds left the room, leaving Kaiba alone with his disturbed thoughts.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Okay… well there it is… oh and about Kaiba's disturbed thoughts… he's thinking about Serenity… not necessarily good, but not as evil as the thoughts ought to be. Some of those two will come along soon enough… well no maybe not soon enough but they will. I know it's not in the next chapter because that ones if pretty much done…, just a few adjustments. Please let me know if any where my story clashes because I have a weird way of writing. I write all the good scenes first… or as I come up with them and then I write the in between later when I'm not feeling quite as inventive and sometimes idea's change. Well… if you don't like it feel free to let me know and I'll try to make it so you like it too and hmmm well I think I'm done. But PLEASE review or else I'll lose interest too.**


	3. Damaging Kisses

** Who here likes Sailor Moon?? Oh I just watched the very last episode, like the total ending and I'm absolutely devastated, my favorite show just ended, I'm like horrified, I was so close to crying, I love Seiya! He is so fun lol, if you haven't seen Sailor Stars… then do, but just be prepared for the horrifying very last scene where it says "the end" ack I'm not ever it yet and oohhhhh I'm soo sad!! Because the starlights just leave, it's horrifying… lol, but Seiya is so funny, Yaten and Taiki are harsh though… lol I'm ruining it for you all… just for the records if you want Sailor stars I can burn it for you (it's english subtitled) you can only watch it on ur computer though, with Realplayer… it'll cost 20 dollars though, which includes shipping and handling, I actually have every single episode plus three movies in japanese with english subtitles… I have them in english to, but yah, it's great… that'd cost more if you wanted that… I think… maybe… lol anyway, gab on about Sailor Moon for 20 minutes right before a yu-gi-oh fanfic, I'm a loser lol… right onward then Serenity is a bit out of character during some of that duel… I was incredibly ticked off during it… lol I wrote the second half like 5 hours later when I was feeling much better which could explain the mood change lol anywho, enjoy.** 

*******************************************************

Damaging Kisses

*******************************************************

"Oh yes," Mai groaned. "That feels so good," she breathed deeply. Mai never would have thought Joey was nearly this talented. His hands moved with great experience, caressing every little curve, making her feel like she was in heaven. Mai shut her eyes and Joey strong hands massaged roughly, pushing harder in some places, and easier in others. "Oh, Joseph where did you learn this?" Mai breathed.

"I'm only massaging your feet, how good can it feel?" Joey asked, he had been trying not to laugh the entire time. If anyone over heard them they certainly would have gotten the wrong idea, but apparently Joey had found Mai's weak spot. He looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. Her hair was wet because they had just gotten out of the shower. Joey decided she looked even better without all her make-up caked on. Although, he wouldn't suggest her changing if his life depended on it. It was this Mai that he loved. He loved everything about her, her beautiful womanly curves, her deeper, but still feminine voice, and her tough girl attitude. Her maroon colored eyes always captured him. He could never escape her, when she wanted something she got it. Joey blamed it on her wonderful eyes. But they were closed right now, so he looked back down at her small feet. Apparently she had recently gotten herself a pedicure. Her toenails were perfectly curved and painted a sparkly pink color.

Joey suddenly grinned mischievously and lowered his face to her feet. They smelt nice he decided, they ought to, they'd just gotten out of the shower. Joey took hold of her foot and began swiveling his tongue in and out between her toes. Mai squealed and pulled her toes away.

"That tickles!" She shrieked.

"He, he, he," Joey laughed.

"Oh you little weasel!" Mai told him, smiling. "You ruin everything."

"Oh that's not true," Joey said getting up from where he was kneeling by the coffee table and sitting beside her. He placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her passionately. Mai pulled away, smiling.

"Now, you owe me another massage," Mai told him.

"I'm sick of looking at your feet," Joey complained.

Mai however wasn't listening. She slowly undid the small leather rope that kept her shirt together at the front. It came apart slowly, revealing most of her cleavage. Joey's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Joseph," Mai said suggestively before changing her tone completely. "You're staring."

"Oh course I am, it's not every day a guy gets to experience this," Joey defended himself.

Mai pulled of her shirt and laid with her stomach on the couch Joey quickly put his hands to work, going fairly low by her sides, just to get the feel for it. He pushed with his thumbs and stroked with his fingers while Mai lay half-naked on his couch. _We could be doing much more fun things than this_, he mumbled to himself, but rather this than nothing. After about twenty minutes Mai sat up she was massaged full and had other things on her mind now.

"When's your sister coming home?" Mai asked.

"Not till 11, she has to work late tonight," Joey said, not looking at Mai's face.

"Good, take off your shirt," She instructed.

"Er- okay," Joey said, doing as he was told.

Mai pushed him down onto the couch and climbed on top of him and then started kissing him. Joey just kind of went with it. He didn't really mind, his hands were wandering the entire time. Once and awhile Mai would pulled away and start laughing because apparently she was fairly ticklish in unknown places, it made for a fun game once and awhile though. After about an hour of that, though it was fun, they got bored. Mai was on the inside part of the couch, on her side with Joey's shirt wrapped around her top half, while Joey lay flat on his back on the outside, still shirtless. Mai swiveled her long fingers through the lines on his stomach outlining his abs.

"What took us so long, Mai?" Joey asked.

"So long to do what?" 

"Get together? We've been all over each other for years, yet we never did anything," Joey explained.

"You to get guts would be my guess," Mai laughed quietly.

"I love you Mai," Joey said quietly. The first time was always scary.

Mai blinked a few times before kissing him lightly and saying, "I love you too Joey."

*~*~*~*~*

Mokuba dueled some 3rd rate duelist, gaining a lousy heart chip, but it was a duel none the less. After about 2 more simple duels he suggested Serenity try it out. Serenity was nervous though, and asked Mokuba if he could duel her a few times so she could practice. He agreed of course. They dueled about three times, and she lost all three. The second day she wasn't any more confident. The weren't even using the duel disks yet and she was still terrified. She wasn't sure if it was because she was just scared or because she was scared of disappointing everyone who insisted she enter, having high hopes for her. She did manage to beat him on the third day, only once though, when her card where really going along with her. She pulled some fairly impressive maneuvers. Even Kaiba who had been sitting across the room, not seeming to be paying any attention to them had found them to be fairly impressive. But the next duel she lost again. Over the next few days she began winning more, and more, she almost thought Mokuba was letting her win, almost. After a week of that she was finally ready to try out the duel disk. It took her several tries to figure out that she needed to hold it perfectly straight when she was shooting out the holographic projectors or only half of the monster would appear. The dark magician girl look kind of Funny with one boob, one elbow, two knees and a foot. For some reason learning to duel on the duel disks was almost like learning all over again. Mokuba beat her again and again, she just couldn't seem to win. On top of that she kept dropping her cards and having problems with that. After two weeks or pretty much complete failure Serenity was ready to give up, but Mokuba convinced her to give it a few more days. They quit for that day and decided to take Akeela, his Yellow Lab for a walk. 

Serenity bounced ahead of Mokuba, feeling particularly happy. She stopped, and gasped. An ice cream store! Serenity ran back to Mokuba who had his hand in his pockets, creating a perfect place for her arm. Serenity casually slid her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person in the entire world?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Yes actually, you said that last time you wanted ice cream as well," Mokuba smiled at the blushing Serenity.

"I like ice cream," she mumbled.

Mokuba laughed and put his arm around the now pouting girl, then lowered his mouth to her ear. "I will buy you ice cream," he whispered.

Serenity giggled when he blew in her ear. The young couple continued flirting and teasing each other, unaware that they were being watched. A tall young blue haired girl sat on a picnic table in the park, eyeing up Mokuba. She was what one might call a nomad, she followed her food, being the hot guys. She would hang around until she got bored, and then she'd go out and find herself a new toy, this time she had her eye on Mokuba. But he seemed to be fairly involved with the small auburn haired girl. Makoto noted that both were duelists, the girl only had one chip though. 

_She can't be that good then _Makoto made a mental note. The boy however had several chips. Apparently dueling him into submission was out of the question. _I'll just have to go for the direct approach_.

Makoto walked up to Mokuba wearing a short black dress. Her long blue pony tail swung back and forth and she swished. She walked right in front of him, but he didn't even notice her. The young couple were much to absorbed in each other as they quietly talked on the picnic table. 

Serenity got up and chased after Mokuba's Yellow Lab who had just went to meet another dog. Mokuba stayed, he wasn't to worried, she never went far and always came back within a few minutes. For some reason Serenity just didn't overly trust the dog and always went after her though, so it didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was when a young girl, about 17 years old, sat down beside him and began twisting his hair around her fingers. Mokuba jumped up, but so did the girl. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Mokuba was too stunned to do anything, until he heard Serenity's shaky voice.

Tears were forming quickly in Serenity's eyes as she watched Mokuba kiss another girl. Her voice was shaky, and unconfident when she finally said his name.

_No_! was the only thing that was going through Mokuba's head at that moment. Whoever this girl was she could very well ruin any chances he had with Serenity. He tried to pull away, but he seemed stuck, whether it was fear or this girl who seemed to be some weird witch he wasn't sure. Serenity's knees buckled beneath her and before she knew it she was on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. _This can't be happening, what have I done to deserve this_ she asked herself, staring at the ground. She couldn't stand it, she got up, a determined look on her face and marched right over to where Mokuba was still mauling some other girl. 

She pushed the blue haired girl away. There was no way she could possibly believe that Mokuba would do this to her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, her fist cleaned, her teeth grinding.

"Makoto Deamno, your rival in love," she said smirking.

"I don't have a rival," she said through clenched teeth. Yes, she was incredibly angry at Mokuba and he would get his just dessert later, but right now she was going to deal with the girl who was trying to steal her man.

"Get out of my way," Makoto pushed her aside. Mokuba tried to run away but she grabbed his wrist. This was no wimpy woman. She wrapped his arms around him again but before she could do much more Serenity growled from deep in her throat and then in true Wheeler tradition she shouted out "I challenge you to a duel!" 

"Serenity are you-" Mokuba tried to say.

"Shut the hell up!" Serenity screamed.

Mokuba immediately stopped talking, he hadn't ever seen Serenity mad and he decided right then that he liked it that way. She was scary, audacious, mean… it was difficult for him to believe that was the same girl. Her eyes were blood shot, from crying he assumed, but her hair may as well have been standing straight up. She breathed deeply through her mouth, her teeth clenched so it made an eerie sort of noise, like being hooked up to a breathing machine. Her stance was odd, like she was ready to leap. 

Inside she wasn't feeling nearly as bold though. She was scared of two things. One, she would lose this duel and two, she would lose Mokuba. Not that her actions at the moment showed that very well, yes she was incredibly pissed off. She had never been cheated on before and she didn't like it. Maybe Mokuba had been getting impatient because she hadn't kissed him yet, well he hadn't made any moves yet either, though she knew he wanted to. She decided right there that if she won this and was able to keep her claim on Mokuba after giving him the lecture of his life and letting it set in for a few days she was going to kiss him and make him officially hers.

Serenity pushed the button on her duel disk sending two holographic projectors out to her side as Makoto did the same. Serenity drew her cards but Makoto just stood there.

"Draw your damn cards," Serenity ordered.

"Lets get one thing straight first. If I win, handsome over here is mine, along with your star chip," Makoto said.

"Fine, and if I win he's mine and you'll never touch him again, although I can't guarantee I still want him but I know you can't touch him even if I don't!" Serenity said, more or less ranting, she hadn't really meant to say all that. Her anger was controlling her. "Oh yes, and your pitiful moon chip will be mine."

Makoto nodded and drew five cards, "I'll go," she said, drawing a sixth. She set one monster and ended her turn.

"And you call yourself a bloody duelist," Serenity sneered. She activated Final Flame, doing 600 points of direct damage and then laid Royal Command, canceling any special effects her monster may have. The she summoned her favorite of all monster, Neo the Magic Swordsman. Then with his 1700 attack points she destroyed Makoto's Man-Eater Bug whose effect didn't activate due to Royal Command.

_She'd a lot better than I thought she'd be, _Makoto said wincing as her life points lowered. _3400 already… this could be harder than I'd like it to be._

Serenity laughed, somewhat evilly as Makoto winced and then suddenly stopped and said in the lowest voice she could muster, "Make your move."

_Wow, _Mokuba said to him self. _Those were some impressive moves._

"Hey! That's my little sister!" Joey yelled happily running up to watch the duel.

"Shut-up!" Serenity screeched.

"Whoa!" Joey jumped back. "What'd I do?" He asked Yugi, who simply shrugged. Joey looked over at Mokuba. "Hey! What did you do to my little sister?" Joey demanded.

"Well actually it wasn't me, not really," Mokuba tried to explain with out getting the shit kicked out of him by Joey. "It was that girl, she like started kissing me and next thing I know Serenity challenges her to a duel. She's scary when she's mad."

"That's why you can't get her mad!" Joey yelled. "You're horrible Mokuba, she's like dangerous when she's seriously pissed off."

"I see that," Mokuba said.

"Man, you're a bad boyfriend," Tea mumbled.

"Boyfriend?" Joey demanded, grabbing onto Mokuba's jacket, nearly strangling him. "You're going out with Serenity? When did this happen? Did I give you permission?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Serenity screamed.

Joey immediately let go of Mokuba and fell to the ground, bowing over and over again while mumbling how sorry he was. Everyone was silent as they watched the rest of the duel.

"Someone needs to take anger management pills," Makoto laughed at the red faced Serenity.

"Yah and I'll shove them up your fat ass if you don't make your god damn move!" Serenity threatened.

Makoto decided to take the threat to heart and laid a trap card and another monster face down. Serenity looked at her cards for a few moments before laughing. This duel was going perfectly. She set Numinous Healer face down and activated Dian Keto the Cure Master and raising her life points by 1000. The she activated Giant Trunade, disposing of her face down card. She summoned Gemini Elf in attack mode and attacked Makoto's face down card. A pitiful Petit Angel. Then she attacked directly with Neo, lowering her life points to 2100.

"I think you may as well give up," Serenity sneered.

"You only wish," Makoto said, activating Dark Hole and destroying both of Serenity's monsters. Then she summoned Baby Dragon in attack mode, and attacked Serenity's life points directly. Serenity activated Numinous Healer causing her only 200 damage, lowering her life points to 4800. Makoto frowned and set two more magic cards and ended her turn.

"I'd like to see you pull another stunt like your last two with only 1 card," Makoto sneered, Serenity had used the only seven cards she had in her hand already which means her life points rested on the card she drew now. Serenity was much to angry to think about the bloody heart of the cards. She didn't care, Makoto only had 2100 life points left and she had 4800, she wasn't worried at all. Although she ought to have been. Serenity drew her next card and gasped. _Dark Magician Girl, oh no I can't use this. _Serenity's anger lowered as panic over took her. She glanced over at Mokuba. _No! I can't lose him!_ She was fully regretting all her quick thinking and using up all her cards when Joey yelled something at her.

"Hey, uh sis…" Joey said.

"What?" Serenity asked, more like herself now.

Joey sighed in relief. "When you run out of cards in your hand, you can draw another 3 cards.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Joey nodded and gave her the thumbs up sign. Serenity drew an extra two cards. _Mystical elf!_

"I lay one card face down and end my turn," she said calmly.

"Well, Miss. Priss has calmed down," Makoto sneared.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have, now duel," she said.

Makoto nodded and began assessing her situation. She had Dark Elf her hand, but that would cost her 1000 life points, which she couldn't really afford. But it pretty much assured her either a win or tie against it. In the end she decided against it and summoned Great White and attacked, but not before putting Baby Dragon into defense mode. She nearly ripped her hair out when Mystical Elf was revealed singing her little hymn. _Where did this little twerp get that card? _Makoto wondered as her life points lowered to 1700.

Serenity smiled as she drew her next card. "Well I'm afraid you've lost this one," she giggled happily. Serenity sacrificed the Mystical Elf and summon Dark Magician Girl. Then, using the Mystical Elf she had just sent to the graveyard and Neo the Magic Swordsman as tributes out of play she summoned Soul of Purity and Light. A monster card with 2000 attack points that can only be summoned by using two of your light monsters in the graveyard as tributes. Then she activated Premature Burial, and by paying 800 life points summoned Gemini Elf back in attack mode. 

Makoto could simply watch, her mouth open as Serenity pulled another wonderful stunt. _Her deck is really good, wonderfully balanced! _Makoto said to herself. _All the cards work wonders together… how'd she do it. It takes years to make a deck like that._

"That's my card," Yugi nodded. "I'm glad she's putting it to good use, I hope it helps her like it always did me.

"I still can't believe you gave up your Dark Magician Girl," Tea said. "Without her you wouldn't have beaten Marik, yet you gave her up so easily."

"I'm 21, it's time I concentrated on more than Duel Monster's, Serenity still has a few good kid years left in her, I trust she'll treat my Dark Magician Girl well."

Serenity attacked her great white with Dark Magician Girl, lowering her LP's to 1300 and destroying it. Then she finished off Baby Dragon with Soul of Purity and Light and diminished Makoto's LP's by attacking directly with Gemini Elf. 

"Wow, where'd my little sister learn to duel?" Joey asked no one imperticular.

"Who knows what goes on in your sisters head," Tristan said. "She's way too smart to be related to you."

"Hey, I'm smart! I just try not to show off, don't want to make the rest of you look stupid," Joey rambled.

Serenity quickly grabbed her well earned moon chip from Makoto and went running over to her older brother.

"I did it!" She said happily throwing her arms around his neck. "I dueled and I won!"

Joey picked his sister up in a pick bear hug and then put her down. "You mean to say you haven't dueled yet?" Joey asked.

"No, Mokuba has been helping me. I didn't think I was ready, and I was a bit nervous. But I did it!" she squealed again. "Oh wow, Joey, you're doing awesome!" Serenity noted as she saw his chips. He had two stars, two diamonds, 1 square and one heart.

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it," Joey bragged.

Yugi to had a lot. 2 stars, a moon, 2 squares, and a heart.

"You guys have been busy," she said in awe as she glanced down at her simply star and moon chip.

"Aw, now you're doing great too Serenity. Stars and Moons are the two rarest, Joey doesn't even have a moon yet. I'm sure you'll do great now that your up to it and just so long as you have at least one star chip the finals can't start until your ready," Yugi explained.

"Oh hey, you're right aren't you," Serenity smiled.

"Hey Ren, why is Mokuba just standing over there, shouldn't he come and congratulate you?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, he should but he probably won't because he knows he's gonna get an earful next time I talk to him," Serenity said scowling as she remember why she had dueled that horrible girl in the first place.

"What happened?" Tea asked curiously.

"I went chasing after his dog and when I came back he was making out with some other chick," Serenity said pouting.

"You mean to say you've been kissing him?" Joey demanded, ready to go kick his scrawny ass.

"No, but just because I haven't kissed him yet doesn't give him the right to do that to me!" Serenity shouted, making sure he could hear.

"You keep your hands off my little sister!" Joey shouted.

"Shut-up Joey, let's go, I want ice cream," She said, grabbing her big brothers hand and dragging him off. "I'll be back to deal with you later when I'm in more of a mood to be angry!" Serenity shouted back at him.

_Well at least she's still willing to talk to me…_ Mokuba was trying to look on the bright side. He sighed as Serenity walked off with all her friends to celebrate her first duel. He had to make it up to her. Mokuba decided to go looking for Mai. _She must be dueling… I didn't see her with them._ Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and phoned central.

"I need a location for Mai Valentine," Mokuba said.

"She's dueling on 8th street," the communicator told him.

Mokuba hung up and headed for 8th street. He was going to need Mai's help.

"It's not funny!" Mokuba said, frustrated as Mai laughed at him.

"It may not seem like it, but it most certainly is," Mai tried to say, tears escaping her eyes. That carried on for a few more moments before she regained her composer and cleared her throat. "Well I'm glad you're asking me for help, but I sure hope you've got a lot of money with you because I'm not cheap help."

"Your going to make me pay?!" Mokuba demanded.

"Well, yes and no. The things your going to need to get Serenity back aren't going to be cheap and I want a new pair of earrings. Certainly while we are at the mall we could do that… I mean, Serenity is worth that isn't she?" Mai said sweetly.

"Well yes… I don't really care, you can have whatever you want just help me," Mokuba pleaded.

"Good, come on, we are going to Tokyo," Mai told him firmly.

"It's 2 hours away," Mokuba argued.

"You are the brother of the richest man in Asia, borrow one of his choppers," Mai instructed him.

"Those are for business," Mokuba said.

"I hardly consider Duel Monsters business and besides, this is business, come along Mokuba, double time or we'll never have you back here to win your beloved little lady back in time if we don't hurry," Mai smiled.

Mokuba sighed in defeat and the odd pair headed for the Kaiba mansion to fly to Tokyo. _And all this for a girl_, Mokuba thought, shaking his head at his own blindness.

"So what do you want to do?" Mai asked.

"Erm- find something to help me get Serenity back…?" Mokuba said, somewhat confused.

"Well, if that's not obvious then I don't know what is. I mean what do you want to do to get her back?" Mai tried again.

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't have asked you for help. You're a girl, you should know what will do the trick," Mokuba said, some what annoyed.

"Okay, okay, oh look!" Mai shouted pointing at a store on the other side of the mall. She grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him around the large hole in the floor through which you could see the lower floor and into a big expensive looking store. "When's your brothers next big business conference?" she asked.

Mokuba blinked a few times now sure what Mai was getting at before he replied, "Er-, on Tuesday I think."

"Good, can you go?" she asked while looking through on of the racks.

"Of course I can, he's always trying to get me to go but I usually say no."

"Well that's what you're going to do then. You're going to buy her a really nice dress and mail it to her with a note attached to it saying you want her there because your brother is going to sign on a million dollar contract and you have to be there. Say your really nervous and you want her there. She won't be able to resist what I pick out for her. Then after that your going to take her to a park and she'll shed her happy/sad tears and you can all kiss and make up," Mai said, smiling at her movie resembling plan.

"That's how it goes in all the movies…" Mokuba pointed out.

"Yes, well it always works doesn't it?" Mai demanded, annoyed.

"It's acting, of course it works!" Mokuba spun around and began to leave the store. Obviously Mai wasn't going to be any help.

Mai stomped after him then, grabbing onto his left shoulder she swung him around to face her. "You asked for my help now you're going to get it. I've known Serenity a lot longer than you have and I _know _she goes for the fluffy romantic stuff now get your ass in gear and help me find one you like!"

Mokuba blinked for a few moments before doing as he was told, kind of anyway. He had no idea what he was looking for so he just sort of stood behind Mai as she squealed at every little gem she saw. What seemed like hours later to Mokuba Mai finally pulled two off the rack after looking at every single dress in the store. "Do you want her to look magnificently beautiful or absolutely adorable?" Mai asked. She was holding up one dress that was particularly short. It was blue at the bottom and faded up to be white. It consisted of two parts, one was like an under dress, almost like a skating outfit, with spaghetti straps and then there was a vest type thing that went overtop. If the dress underneath wasn't a full piece her midriff would be showing. It had long gloves, past her elbows with strings on the end of them that wrapped around her middle finger. It was trimmed with gold and had gems on both gloves and then near the top of the over shirt. 

The other was much more elegant but not nearly as cute. The only thing keeping it from falling off the hanger were two very thin little straps. If it weren't for those it would have been like a tube top. It would be tight directly around her breast but after that it flared out. It consisted of white and silver material with a bit of black lace. It was white in the front and center but the rest was silver, outlined in the black lace.

Mokuba shrugged, he had no idea. He wasn't sure why that really mattered he just wanted to make her not be mad at him. Then it hit him, a 500 dollar dress may very well help. He laughed at himself, _I'm an idiot, _he decided silently. He decided on the elegant one in the end though. He'd come back and get the other one next time he needed.

"A two should fit her," Mai decided, holding it up for him to see.

"Well… in most places," He said, noting that there was quite a bit of breast room and er- well Serenity didn't have much in that department.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's just I mean," Mokuba tried to say whilst blushing furiously. He held his hand over his chest but just sort of waved them around, not really getting the point across. Mai just stood, shaking her head in confusement.

"She doesn't have the er-" Mokuba tried to say with saying… all the while blushing deeper.

"Oh!" Mai laughed, "no I guess not, I wonder she fits a zero," Mai said grabbing the zero.

"Who?" Serenity asked, standing, her arms crossed with Tea. Joey, Tristan and Yugi were all outside the store, Joey had refused to enter a girly store.

"Oh, Serenity!" Mai said sweetly.

"Mai!" Joey said, running into the store when he saw her. He went to hug her but she dodged, "You'll wreck the dress Joseph!"

Joey looked hurt, but only for a minute, that's when he spotted Mokuba. He looked at Mai, and then at Mokuba and then back at Mai. What was his girl doing with another guy two hours away from where they lived? She couldn't be cheating on him could she? With Mokuba, no he's like 5 years younger then her. He couldn't stand it, he had to ask, "Mokuba, are you gay?"

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he stumbled back a few steps. "No!" he yelled immediately.

"Why are you in a dress store with my girlfriend then? You better not be trying to steal her from me! What are you guys doing in Tokyo anyway?" Joey asked.

"Shopping," Mai said simply, as if it were nothing. "What do you think of this Tea?" Mai asked holding up the long silver dress.

"Oh wow, that's nice!" she gasped. "Isn't this nice Serenity?"

"You'd look hot in that Mai," Joey said.

"I look hot in everything you dolt!" Mai screeched at him and the three girls went back to admiring the dress. "Try it on!" Mai suggested handing it to Serenity.

"Oh, what if I break it?" Serenity asked. "I don't have the money to pay for it."

"Oh you won't rip it!" Tea urged.

"Well…" Serenity thought about it. "Okay…" she agreed and walked into the change room.

"You two," Mai said pointing to Joey and Mokuba. "Get out," she instructed.

"I wanna see," Joey protested.

"You'll see soon enough, for right now get out!" Mai said again.

Serenity changed into the dress, making sure not to rip or damage it in any way or they'd be living without power this month. _500 dollars, wholly crap…_ Serenity thought to herself when she looked at the price tag.

Tea's hand immediately went to her mouth when Serenity came out and Mai squealed. _Oh it's perfect!_ She said to herself. _Am I a good shopper or what?_

"Oh Serenity, you look like a queen!" Tea said, taking Serenity's hands in hers.

"It's just a silly dress," Serenity blushed. "I'm going to go take it off before I wreck it."

"No wait, Joey wants to see it," Mai said, she quickly walked out and dragged Joey back in.

Joey stood, his eyes wide, at who was supposed to be his baby sister. She certainly didn't look like no baby sister anymore. She was breath taking.

"Mai, you put it on," Joey said.

Mai smiled, but shook her head. "No," she said, "This is Serenity's moment." 

_This should work nicely, _Mai thought, somewhat maliciously. _She'll have everyone's attention, even Kaiba will look at her. This is definitely worth those diamond earrings I saw earlier_

*******************************************************

** Oh, the un-originality of it all. I didn't know who else to send Mokuba running to and I wanted more Mai so it all just worked… I love the first scene lol, just because it's amusing, sound like they are having sex and then he's just massaging her feet lol. Well… chapter 5 is done.. but chapter four isn't (hahaha) I actually had originally planned to have chapter 5 be chapter four but I decided we all needed a break from Mokuba and Serenity and the next chapter is focused more on Yami/Yugi and maybe I'll bring in Bakura and a bit of tea (gag) I really don't like her and you dun know how devastating it is to have to write about her. Hmmm, anyway I hope you liked it and please review!! (BTW srry to the anonymous ppl, I didn't know I had that blocked, so you please review too!)**.


	4. Wanted

**Okay… well this is more or less just a filler. A bit of humor and just kind of telling you what's going on with everyone else. I wasn't very involved in this part which is why it' sonly 4 pages long lol, pitiful huh? It's just a bit of a break from Mokuba and Serenity because the next three chapter (which are written and ready to go actually) are rather intense and you don't get to see much of anyone but Serenity and I don't want you to get bored. So yah, here yah go, I hope you enjoy**

*************************************************************

Wanted

Yugi stood at the counter in his grandfathers' old game shop. It was a slow day, as were most days. Yugi kind of assumed that he scared the customers off. Often when they walked in he'd be talking with Yami, which to them was like he was talking to himself. A one sided conversation. Yugi loved duel monsters, he really did, but he found running the game shop rather dull. If he hadn't promised to his grandpa, shortly before he'd passed away, that he'd take care of the shop he probably would have closed it by now. Or at least updated it. Yugi flipped the page in the duel monsters magazine he was looking at. The prices of the new cards were just so expensive and duel monsters wasn't nearly as popular as it had been when he'd been younger. During Kaiba's tournament the duels had been numerous. Everyone had been dueling and those who weren't wished they were. Duels used to take place in the middle of the streets and the police would make all the vehicles find an alternate route, now the police kicked the duelers off the streets.

It was sad really, duel monsters had been Yugi's life and now, despite, the fact a tournament was being held right now, he was taking care of the store rather than dueling like he ought to be. The only one who still evolved their life around the game was Seto Kaiba, but a new duel disk hadn't come out for nearly a year until the new rich guy Rez had asked Kaiba to make him some.

Yugi sighed as he watched two young lovers walk past the front window. His thoughts wondered to Tea. How he longed to walk down the street with her, totally in love. For years he'd been trying to shake his obsession with Tea, but it wasn't working in the slightest. He didn't understand why he was so infatuated with her. Though she still didn't know after over 5 years. Yugi was too shy to make any attempt at telling her his real feelings. He had suspicions she liked someone else anyway. He wasn't sure he could face rejection, especially not now.

Yugi blinked as he saw Tea walk past his front window and enter the store. _Speak of the devil,_ Yugi said to himself.

"Hey Tea," Yugi replied, not as cheerfully as he normally would have been.

"You doin' okay Yugi?" Tea asked, all of Yugi's friends were worried about him. His grandfather had only recently passed away. They often came and checked on him.

Yugi choked on the air in his throat as Tea brought up his grandfather. A tear formed in his eye. He bowed his head, but said nothing.

"_Let me do this Yugi, you need some time alone," _Yami said.

Yugi simply nodded and allowed the spirit of the millennium puzzle to take over.

"Oh!" Tea said happily as she watched Yugi grow taller and grow several extra spikes in his hair. "Yami, how goes life in the… er- in the puzzle?" she asked.

Yami blinked and laughed quietly. "It's… interesting," Yami told her.

"Well that's good. I'd just come to ask Yugi if he wanted to hang out for a bit, but I understand if he's upset. Though I cleared my schedule just for him… so I have some extra time…" Tea hinted.

"Well I suppose we ought to go do something then," Yami said.

"Oh I'm so glad you suggested that!" Tea said happily.

Yami blinked, he'd thought it had more or less been Tea's suggestion. "Uh, yes well…" Yami said, he didn't really have much to say. He walked over to the door of the shop, turned the sign to _closed_ and opening it, allowing Tea to leave first.

"So what do you want to do?" Tea asked.

Yami shrugged, "I'm kind of hungry, why don't we go for a bit of supper," he suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Tea shouted and went running ahead. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Yami frowned, "I don't know… lead the way," he said.

"Oh great!" Tea pointed to a place just up the street. "Apparently it's like the coolest place to go these days. I was going to take Yugi, but I guess we'll have to go. I hear it has great food too."

Tea and Yami walked to the restaurant and entered the building. It was incredibly crowded and there was a 45 minutes wait for a table. But Yami and Tea waited anyway, they didn't have much of anything else to do. They sat on the bench just outside of the place called 'The Hangout', how original. They tried to avoid the subject of Yugi's grandpa though because they knew Yugi could hear them. Tea found that rather aggravating because she liked Yami, but she knew Yugi liked her so she didn't dare say anything to Yami while Yugi was listening, especially not since his grandpa just passed away. But they talked about other things, like the weather, and Serenity's duel, and how angry Joey would be if anything really went on between Serenity and Mokuba. Joey had been particularly happy when he'd found out Serenity was angry with Mokuba. He really had nothing against Mokuba, except that he was dating his sister, which made Joey totally against him. Although according to Serenity it hadn't been officialized yet and he hadn't come right out and asked her to be his girlfriend and that things just seemed to be leaning that way. They came up with rather funny situations in which Mokuba tried to get Serenity to stop being upset with him. Then they finally got to go and eat supper, which was good because by then Yami could hear his stomach growling. At the table they talked about Joey and Mai, and where they thought that was going, then they talked about the tournament and the new millionaire, Rezonukin. Yami already had 2 star chips, 1 moon chips, 1 diamond chips and 1 heart chip. All he needed now was a star chip, 1 moon, 2 squares, and a diamond. They also talked about how Duel Monsters was dying and how Dungeon Dice monster was rising. Yami found it to be a rather difficult stage, because he didn't know what else he'd do if Yugi quit playing duel monsters. Not that it really mattered because they were no longer dueling to save the world, or to save is grandpa.

After they had eaten and were fully fed they headed out of the still rather crowded restaurant only to find the sun was setting.

"So what do you want to do now?" Yami asked.

"Let's go dancing!" Tea suggested enthusiastically.

"Well… you can dance and I'll watch," Yami suggested.

"Oh come on, it's fun. We'll go to that new club, The Tavern or something like that," Tea grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the street.

Yami followed, though he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as she was about it. He squinted as they entered The Tavern. The bright lights that were flashing on and off hurt his eyes and he had technical difficulties not running into people on the off part of the flash. He found it rather amusing how everyone looked like robots, being in one place and then another every time it flicked. Tea was having a blast though. Twirling and bending, and moving this foot and then that. One rather short girl, perhaps 4 feet tall came over to Yami and tried to get him to dance with her. He tried to decline nicely, though he had troubles getting her to leave him alone. Apparently he was a major babe, whatever that was. 

"Ack!" Yami shouted as he found himself wedge in between two rather large, female buttocks'. Tea quickly saved him, though only from the butts. She then dragged him on the dance floor and began moving her feet much to quickly for Yami to follow.

"Come on Yami!" Tea shouted over the loud music. "Dance with me!" Tea grabbed Yami's arms and began moving them in a less than dignified manner. Yami tried to wedge himself free, though he couldn't seem to do so, so he just gave in and began moving his feet.

"Left, right, right, left," Yami mumbled as he tried to make himself look as if he knew what he was doing. "Left, right, right, left, left," Yami said a little faster as he was beginning to get the hang of it. Though that didn't last long. Just as Yami was kind of getting into it the millennium puzzle made a surprise attack on him and whacked him right in the face. Yami fell over, clutching his face. "Oh that was harsh," He mumbled as Tea helped him to him feet, stifling her giggles. Tea took him over to the bar where they both sat. Tea ordered them both drinks. Yami sipped it and then spit it out all over the counter. "What is this crap?" he exclaimed.

"Er', it's beer and clam juice…" Tea exclaimed.

"It's horrible!" Yami said, licking the sleeve of his jacket trying to get the horrible taste off of his tongue.

"Well…" Tea said thoughtfully. "Try this," she said ordering him a different drink.

Yami was hesitant to try it, but he did anyway. It wasn't that good either. Though it definitely had an invitation from him mouth after the last one. Tea watched as Yami pretty much chugged the entire thing. Then he ordered another, and drank it too, only slightly slower. Tea watched him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open until he finally turned to her, a huge grin on his face.

"That was fun," he said, his voice slightly slurred. "Let's dance," he suggested.

"Uhhh," was all Tea managed to get out before Yami grabbed her hand and dragged her back onto the dance floors. Tea was having a blast and was rather disappointed when the alcohol wore off. It didn't take long at all, apparently Yami was an experienced drunk in the past and he'd just drank his alcohol a little fast. That's when Tea went and found herself someone else fun to dance with. Some tall guy with spiky brown hair who was just a little touchy for her taste, but she was having fun none the less.

At least she was until she tried to leave and he wouldn't let her. "Let's go Tea, my head's starting to hurt from all this music," Yami complained.

"That alcohol couldn't be part of the problem could it?" Tea smirked.

"Whatever," Yami said. "Let's just go."

"Sure," Tea agreed. "Hey buddy," she said to the guy she was dancing with. "I'm going now, maybe I'll meet up with you another time." Tea turned to leave but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled to get away but to no avail. Finally Yami came over and suggested he let her go. 

The guy swung one hand at him, Yami narrowly avoided it and quickly shouted, "Mind Crush!" It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Hey!" some other dude shouted. "What did you do to him?" he demanded as they watched him twitch on the floor.

"Er-, well," Yami tried to explain.

"Someone call the cops! Don't let those two leave!" some girl shouted. 

"Uh-oh, we had better get out of here Yami," Tea said grabbing his arm, but they were blocked by several people.

"Could you move please?" Yami asked. The entire crowd laughed at him, and didn't move. "Shall I mind crush them too?" he asked Tea.

Tea shook her head and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly they both dropped to their knees and crawled between the peoples' legs, then made a mad dash for the door. The cops had just pulled up in front of the building, light flashing and sirens blaring. 

"Quick!" Tea shouted pulling Yami into the alley. They jumped into the nearest dumpster and hid.

"This is a very undignified place for a pharaoh," Yami said pulling an orange peel out of his hair.

"Well you could go to jail instead," Tea suggested.

"I was just saying," Yami said, pouting slightly.

They hid in the rather foul smelling dumpster until they heard the cops drive off. Yami constantly noted how undignified it was though, and Tea was having technical difficulties not laughing. She was thoroughly surprised that the cops didn't find them during their search of the alley. They quickly ran to the large park just down the street, and walked, talking about nothing important until Tea decided she needed to tell Yami the truth.

"Yami," Tea said seriously.

"What is it Tea?" Yami asked worriedly.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now," Tea replied.

"Oh?" Yami asked.

Inside the millennium puzzle Yugi was listening attentively. _She couldn't be telling him… could she?_ Yugi thought as Tea said that it was something very important and that she didn't want him to laugh.

"No, of course I won't Tea," Yami said sincerely.

"Well… you stink," Tea finally said.

Yami blinked and burst out laughing, though Yugi just sighed.

"You said you wouldn't laughed!" Tea said between giggles.

Yami was able to stop laughing long enough to tell her that she didn't smell to swell either.

"Swell?" Tea demanded. "What kind of a word is swell? You'd think you'd have been in the 21st century long enough to not say swell anymore Yami."

"Old habits die hard," he said simply.

They continued to walk, talking and laughing happily until they came to the huge double fountains.

"Oh let's go swimming!" Tea said enthusiastically.

"It specifically says _no swimming_ though," Yami pointed out.

"So what, you just mentally damaged someone and you're worried about listening to a sign?" Tea demanded.

"Yes well, that didn't involve getting wet," Yami said sticking his finger in the cold water and immediately withdrawing it.

"Oh don't be such a wimp," Tea said taking her vest and belt off and stepping into the fountain.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Yami mumbled taking off all his belts and buckles and earrings and most important of all, his puzzle. He couldn't let that get wrecked. Yami stepped into the cold fountain and waddled slowly over to Tea and squeaked. "It's cold."

Tea laughed so hard she fell over. That snapped her out of it and she stood up and splashed water at the now laughing Yami. "I'm not the one suffering from major shrinkage," she shouted.

"Hey now, that's outta line!" Yami shouted, splashing back.

This continued for some time, and eventually Tea managed to wrestle Yami into the water so he was completely immerged. She laughed so hard when he came up and his spikes were all droopy.

"Oh look at the nice young couple, they look like they are having so much fun. It would be so nice to be young again these days," some nice old lady said as her and her husband waddled by.

"Young holligans! Can't you see the sign that says no swimming?" he demanded.

"Can't you see the sign that says go away?" Tea shouted at him.

"That's no way to treat your elders!" the man shouted.

Yami took the opportunity to look over at his stuff. The puzzle was gone! "Oh no!" he shouted.

"What is it dear?" the old lady asked.

"My best friend! I've lost my best friend!" Yami shouted frantically.

"What does he look like?" she asked. "Maybe we've seen him."

"He's gold! And he's got one great big eye!" Yami described the puzzle.

The old lady gave him a confused look and shook her head. "I'm afraid I've never seen anyone by that description."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Yami chanted and then dove into the fountain. The salt water stung his eyes badly as he searched for the millennium puzzle. But apparently the water was a lot dirtier than it look from above because all he could see where little tiny parasites and dirt. "Tea help!" Yami screamed when he had come up for air. He quickly dove back down again and began searching with his hands. He found a thing chain but when he brought it up he realized it belonged to some girls underwear. "Eww," he said throwing them back in across the fountain. The next chain he found was handcuffs… "Er- whatever," he mumbled before throwing them away again. Before he dove this time he saw bubbles come up only a few inches away from him. "Yugi?" Yami asked diving down to the spot. Sure enough, he'd found the millennium puzzle. Yugi immediately took his body back and started coughing.

"Oh that's harsh," Yugi said standing up. Tea ran over and hugged him, it was a nice feeling.

"Oh you're okay!" she shouted happily. "I thought you'd drown!"

"Well, I was drowning actually," Yugi said, then he quickly looked down at the sopping puzzle and popped out the corner piece and drained the water from inside. "Sorry about that Yami," he mumbled before replacing the piece and putting it back around his neck.

"Let's go home…" Tea suggested. "Oh and make sure you're careful when you let Yami out, he's a wanted criminal," Tea warned.

Yugi simply nodded and began making the long trudge home in his sopping wet clothes.

*******************************************************

**Okay… I edited this myself… lol can you tell?? I was too impatient to get my editor person to do it an di wanted to update because I REALLY like the next three chapter… lol, and I think you will too. Or is it… next four chapters… I know three are done and 4 is started at least. Yah, now here's the deal, I am going to put the next chapter up now, just because this one is so short but you have to review on both, not just the next one. Just because it makes me feel better, if you don't then I'll never update two chapters at a time again and I'll make all those who care wait like two weeks despite that fact I have the next chapter done and everything. I know that right now it doesn't seem like much of a threat but I think that by thte next chapter it will, it heats up pretty good, especially at the end of chapter 7, but most of chapter 6 is action full… oh wait… it's the next chapter that's action full lol. And just for all you Seto/Serenity fans, that's what it's about. All Seto/Serenity but if you don't review on this chapter too then I won't write anymore of them… well I will eventually but I'll avoid it at all costs. Lol, I'm a big meany, I'm sorry but reviews are just so addicting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review, even if you didn't really like it lol, just review and say "well I didn't really like this chapter, but the rest is pretty good!" or something lol. I don't mind, reviews are just so addicting.**


	5. Mission not so Accomplished

****

**To all those who didn't get a certain part about a certain Seto's wife… yah that was my dumb editor missing a mistake… it says life now… sorry about that J **

**I love my kitty lol… he's sitting on my lap… demanding pets and making it hard to type lol, he's so cute…. He always answers when you talk to him with a cute little meow… so we called him mystro…anyway… for all you seto/serenity fans… you'll have to wait… till next chapter… sorry… that was my mistake (I think the next chapter will make up for it though… though the next chapter is generally all the seto/serenity you get until… well until something happens and then that's all you get, you'll understand when I get there… if I get there, I need reviews to keep me wanting to write!! Reviews are so addicting… so tell all your friends or else I'll get bored too. But anywho, I have the next… 2 and a half chapters done… but I have to get them edited and I don't want to put them all up at once anyway. Any who, I hope you enjoy… and I think you'll all _love_ then end of chapter seven… *laughs evilly but stops when she chokes on her tongue* hem hem… Oh and by the way, thankz to all those who reviewed!! I really appreciate it… though I don't understand why my characters are old fashion… Oh and thankz to the person who said I had class… I don't get the rest of review, but it's nice to know I have class!! Anyway…onto the story. **

*******************************************************

Mission not so accomplished

__

He hasn't even called, Serenity thought to herself. It had been five days since she had uttered even a single word to Mokuba. She had truly thought he would have called, begging for forgiveness, or at least trying to explain himself. She had thought he had cared about her, maybe all he liked was her looks. A picture of the blue haired girl came into Serenity's head. She had been pretty, maybe she didn't Mokuba as well as she thought she did. Maybe he just picked on every pretty girl he saw. Although, he had seemed sorry shortly after, not that Serenity had been in any state to notice. Serenity wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth. Everything had been so perfect. Even if only for a little over two weeks Serenity had been for the first time in her life truly happy. She could see, she had a really sweet, and good-looking guy in her arms all the time and she was with her brother again. Everything was wonderful until the bloody Makoto came along. 

The tears in Serenity's eyes rolled down her cheeks and she recalled the stupid girl again. The rage she had known only a few times before was coming back to her. She flung her face into her pillow and screamed. If she ever saw that girl again Makoto would be lucky to get away with her life. She ruined Serenity's perfect scenario and for that she was going to pay.

"Ren!" Joey shouted as he walked into the four-room apartment the two siblings shared, interupting Serenity's less that peacful thoughts.

"What?" Serenity shouted lifting her head from her pillow.

"You got mail," Joey told her.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, all of her former thoughts banished. She never got mail, except her test results.

"I dunno, but it's big, and light," her older brother replied.

Serenity got up quickly, not she was curious. What's big and light? She entered their small living room to see a fair sized box on their table, with a small letter attacked to the front. Her name was scribbled on it in printing. Serenity squinted, she recognized the writing but she couldn't place it. She picked it up and shook it lightly. There were little scratching noises, but she assumed it was some sort of material. She lightly pulled the side open, peeking in, but it was too dark to see anything. She wasn't so sure she wanted to open it.

"Open it," Joey said anxiously.

"I," Serenity said… "I don't know…"

"You're to careful, give it to me, I'll do it," Joey said reaching for the white box.

"No!" Serenity screeched clutching onto the package protectively. "I want to do it," she said, running into her room, then closing and locking the door behind her. Joey wailed at the door for what seem like forever about how he wanted to see too but Serenity just ignored him. She had put the box on her bed. She kneeled beside it, just staring, tuning out her brothers annoying cries.

After just staring at the box for about 10 minutes Serenity began picking at the tape with her fingernails. Unfortunitly, it cam eoff easily. Serenity had been hoping for another excuse to put off opening it. Serenity closed her eyes and opened the lid of the box. Her breath immediately stopped in her throat when she opened her eyes again. Atop a bundle of what appeared to be white tissue paper sat a glittering silver Tiara. Serenity was almost afraid to touch it, it looked so very delicate. After a few moments of just staring at it, she gently pick it up and carried it over to her dresser where she set it atop her head. She smile, and set it on her dresser and went back over to the box. She slowly unfolded the white paper, revealing a long set of black gloves. Now she was getting curious. She wasn't at the bottom of the box yet. There was still something more in the bottom, this part slightly bigger than the first two gifts. She set the gloves gently on her bed and quickly got back to unfolding the white paper. For some reason she wasn't nearly as surprised as she ought to have been when she saw the long black dress she had tried on in that store the other day. But she squealed in delight anyway. She pulled the dress up and pressed it against her body, twirling happily. There was only one person she knew who had the money to buy this. 

Serenity was about to pick up the phone to call Mokuba when she remember the letter that had been on the front of the box. She gently set the dress on her bed along with the gloves and got the letter. _Come to the Garamian Hotel Tonight at 8:00 (Tuesday). _Serenity squealed happily. He did care… she glanced over at her dress, did he ever care. She laughed at herself. She'd been being foolish, of course he cared. Mokuba just wasn't like that, he was much to stubborn to just give up. Serenity glanced at the small alarm clock on her bedside table and her previous joy turned into panic. It was already five o'clock! Serenity quickly unlocked her door and made a mad dask for the cordless phone, just to find out it wasn't there.

"Joey!" She screamed.

"What?!" Joey came dashing into the room. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Where's the phone?" Serenity demanded.

Joey's face twisted in a indescribable way. "You sounded like you had just found a dead body!"

Serenity pointed one mad finger at him and shouted, "If you don't tell me where it is you'll be a dead body!"

Joey blinked a few times before pointing to the couch, "Under the pillow," he squeaked.

Serenity grabbed the phone and ran into her room, dialing Mai's number the entire way. She locked her door behind her so Joey couldn't listen to her conversation.

"Hello Serenity," Mai said into the phone as she picked it up. "Your right on time, I trust you like your dress."

"You little weasel! That's what you were doing with Mokuba in Tokyo!" Serenity whispered into the phone.

"Oh course, you thought he didn't care, didn't you?" Mai asked.

"Well, yes, but that's besides the point," Serenity said.

"You need my help right?" Mai said, predicting her every word.

"Well yes," Serenity said slowly.

"I'm parked outside, I'll come upstairs and distract your pig headed brother, you sneak out while he's busy, get in my car and get ready to roll because tonight's going to be one fast night. Are you ready? You've got 5 minutes before I get up there, get that stuff packed securely, you wouldn't want to wreck it," Mai said and hung up.

"Mai-" Serenity tried to say. What a hoax, Serenity frowned, and laughed at herself, this was great. She was going to have fun tonight. Serenity folded her dress up neatly and put it in the bottom of the box. The wrapped it back up in the tissue paper and then did the same with the gloves. She gently placed the shimmering Tiara on top of the bundle and closed the box, taping in securely after. She gently put it in a duffel bag and shove some extra clothes over top of it just incase Joey did a bad search. Just then, Serenity heard the doorbell ring. She shoved any make up and interesting hair accessories into her bag and waiting until she head Joey's bedroom door close before quickly exiting her room, and then the apartment. 

"Mai, what are you-?" Joey started to ask.

"Shut-up," Mai commanded pressing her lips to his.

Mai wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing as her hand slid up his shirt, feeling his hard muscles. She heard Serenity leave her room, and then leave the apartment. She continued doing as she was doing, checking her watch behind Joey's back. After 3 minutes she pulled away from Joey, smiled and missed him lightly one last time.

"Bye babe," She said winking as she walked out of his room. "Oh, and by the way, Serenity's bunking with me tonight!" Mai yelled and quickly closed the door to Joey apartment, leaving Joey totally confused in his bedroom, shirtless. Mai dashed down the hallway, as fast as she could in her 2 inch heals. She was fairly sure Joey wouldn't make any attempt to follow her, not for at least 60 seconds, but you could never be to careful. Mai quickly pulled her shoes off when she got to the stairs and jumped down them two by two. The dashed out the front door and into her red convertible where Serenity was already seated and strapped in. She stepped on the gas peddle just as Joey came running out of the shabby apartment building, screaming for the two women to wait. They didn't of course.

Serenity waited a few moments, somewhat expecting Mai to jump into a long explanation, but she didn't and every time Serenity tried to get some information out her she brought up something completely different. First was how funny her brother looked running out of the building in his sock feet and shirtless. Even Serenity had to laugh, he had looked particularly stupid. Then it was the weather. And after that they got to have a long discussion about her new earrings. It was a tedious process. Serenity was completely sure where they were going, but she assumed to Mai's apartment. She was somewhat surprised when they ended up at a huge beauty parlor that not only did hair, but make up and nails and facials.

"Mai, what are we doing here?" Serenity demanded.

"I'm making you gorgeous. This is a bit of a gift from me," Mai smiled.

"Oh no, I can't make you pay for all this!" Serenity refuse, grabbing onto the bottom of the seat as Mai tried to pull her out of the car.

"You're not making me!" Mai said, pulling on Serenity's arm. "I want to!"

"No!" Serenity clenched her teeth and held on tighter. But she was over powered when three girls from the parlor came out and yanked her out of the car. Serenity spent the remainder of the next 3 hours being prettied up. Her hair was twisted tightly, and bobby pins jabbed into her skull. Her skin pinched, and her eyebrows plucked. What seemed like 12 layers of make up was slapped on but not before she was covered in gunk, apparently cleansing her skin. It certainly didn't feel clean. In the end, Serenity felt like a Barbie doll. And no one would let her look in the mirror until she was entirely ready. Mai helped her get her dress on, and then brought out a pair of gorgeous diamond lines shoes.

"These are mine, but you can borrow them," Mai winked. Serenity was about to throw her arms around Mai when quickly side stepped. "You'll smudge your make-up."

Serenity nodded and smiled. The two girls laughed. Mai could her sister in law, she wouldn't mind. She was really cool. They'd only been going out for about three weeks. Serenity giggled at herself for thinking that. Although, they had pretty much been all over each other for nearly five years. Serenity found it kind of odd that Mai was older though, for some reason she had never found that right, although she was getting used to it. Mokuba wasn't much older than she was, about 8 months. Serenity was snapped back to reality when Mai gasped.

"Serenity! It's 7:45! It take at least 25 minutes to get there from where we are!" Mai said throwing 2 hundred dollars at a young parlor girl. "Keep the change, hurry Ren!" 

Mai quickly put the top up over her car so she wouldn't mess up Serenity's hair. Serenity sat beside Mai as they sped along the 4-lane city street, twisting the gloves in her hands. She kept glancing at herself in the side mirror. Her hair was twist all up in bobby pins and then curled at the back, making it look like she had short curly hair that was pulled back. Serenity really liked it, especially with the shiny silver Tiara sitting elegantly upon her head. Her auburn eyes appeared particularly large and innocent looking, Mai said it was because of the make-up, but Serenity couldn't really see anyway. She had a loose necklace around her neck with a small crystal on the end. It was the perfect length on her neck. Serenity was totally willing to admit that she looked really good, but she was really nervous. What if Mokuba didn't like it… and… suddenly a thought struck Serenity. They were going to a hotel… he didn't expect her to…

"Mai…" Serenity said in a shaky voice.

"mm-hmmm?" Mai asked, not paying a whole lot of attention.

"Why a hotel?" Serenity asked, biting her bottom lip. Mai looked over at her for just a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Not because of that," Mai assured her. "I'd never let any man try to take advantage of you Serenity, don't worry, you're totally safe."

Serenity let out a long heavy breath. She was some what reassure, but she still wasn't totally comfortable about this now that she'd thought about it. Mai slowed as they pulled up tot he 20 story hotel. She stopped and put the car into park and looked over at her boy friends younger sister.

"Oh Ren, your very pale. Don't worry, Mokuba isn't like that, and he won't let any one else touch you." Mai smiled a encouraging smile at the young beauty and sent her on her way. Serenity breathed deeply as she walked into the large building.

_Mai, where is she?_ Mokuba thought to himself. It was 8:15 and he was beginning to worry she wasn't going to show up. He paced impatiently glancing at the door about every thirty seconds. People kept trying to talk to him but he'd just blow them off. He could see the angry look on his brothers face, but he just ignored it. When Serenity got here he would lighten up, and act more sociable. Until then screw the company. Screw appearances, screw it all. Mokuba tried to move away, somewhat inconspicuously, but him brother came storming over. Seto grabbed Mokuba's shoulders and twisted him a round, away from the door.

"Mokuba, what the fuck are you trying to pull?" Kiaba demanded.

Mokuba just gave his brother a long icy stare. Kiaba was about to say something else when he was cut short. His eyes were on the door. Mokuba turned around slowly, almost scared it wouldn't be who he thought it was. But it was. Mokuba's breath caught in his throat, as did many of the other young men's in the room. Kiaba included. Serenity saw Mokuba and immediately averted her eyes to the ground. Mokuba began walking slowly towards her. As he reached her he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to look at him. Serenity recalled her promise to herself that next time she saw she was going to kiss him and over a hundred people weren't looking at them she would have. Later, she told herself.

"You look…" Mokuba's voice trailed off.

"Expensive," Serenity offered cheerfully. Mokuba laughed. "But don't think this gets you off the hook mister, I'm still rather put out with you," Serenity said sternly.

"I'd be rather surprised if you weren't," Mokuba smiled.

Kiaba clenched his teeth as he watched his younger brother flirt with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. _Wheelers whore_, he reminded himself. _Don't even look at her_, Kiaba told himself, but even as he did this he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"That's quite the little beauty your brother picked up for himself," a man in his early 30's said to Kiaba. Kiaba shook his head, and turned tot he man.

"It's the dress," Kaiba said coldly.

The man nodded and continued on his way. Kaiba looked back to where the young Beauty had been standing only seconds before, but she wasn't there. He frowned for a moment before turning to leave and nearly running right into her.

"Okay brother, my inspirations here, tell me what you want me to do," Mokuba said happily.

Kiaba didn't answer, his eyes were fixated on Serenity, who was looking at the floor. She was short, he noted, despite the shoes he assumed she was wearing she barley didn't even come up to his shoulders. Her skin was pale, and particularly touchable. Kiaba had to fight the urge to reach out and raise her face. Thank fully she helped him. She looked up, and their eyes met. Ice blue take on honey brown. Although, it wasn't like it normally would have been. There were no lightening bolts between the pair, no looks of hatred, more of curiosity, and it Kiaba's case a deep sense of want. If she was any other girl she'd be in his arms in a moment within him saying he thought she was gorgeous. But this one was different, she wasn't obsessed with him and she didn't seem to want him because he was rich. On top of that she was his little brothers and if there was anyone in the world he wouldn't do that to it was Mokuba. 

Mokuba stared at Serenity at his older brother as they seemed to be rather involved with each other. Mokuba felt a pang of jealousy, as his older brother admired her, he had worked hard to get her and he wasn't about ready to lose her that easily.

Mokuba cleared his throat and Kiaba's eyes immediately glazed over and resumed their normal emotionless look. Serenity blushed a deep red and looked at the floor again. If Kaiba wasn't who he was, he too would have blushed. Gocking over your little brothers girlfriend is just a bit low.

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

"You harrassed me into coming here, why?" Mokuba demanded, somewhat coldy.

"To make and appearance, you're my little brother, someday you'll be taking over, people need to know who you are," Kaiba said, just as coldly.

Serenity blinked, there was no way she could possibly come between the Kaiba's brothers, could she?

"People know who I am, Seto," Mokuba said, glaring at his former idol. "I'm Seto Kaiba's little brother, what else do they need to know. I've been humoring you and learning all about your bloody computer systems, just as long as I can work a computer I should be able to run your company."

Kaiba stared at his younger brother, not daring to avert his eyes to his date, that would only cause more problems. Although, when Serenity shifted slightly Kaiba couldn't help but look, again their eyes met, but this time Mokuba wouldn't allow it. He stepped in front of the beautiful girl and then said in a deep, somewhat threatening tone, "You're jealous," Mokuba stated.

"Jealous, of you? Because you are paying way to much to use Wheelers whore? No, I don't think so," Kaiba said, he didn't feel the meaning of his words, but he could see the effect of them in Serenity's eyes. If Kaiba had been any other man in the world he would have felt horrible, but instead he felt only somewhat ashamed, though it didn't show. 

Mokuba quickly spun around and followed the fleeing Serenity. She was headed for the door, but he countered her and led her to a table in the back corner.

"Serenity, I'm sorry, no please don't cry," Mokuba begged.

"I'm not," Serenity said in a shaky voice.

"Don't listen to him, he didn't mean it. He just wants you, and knows he can't have you. Couldn't you see it, in his eyes, he doesn't hate you Ren, if anything he likes you," Mokuba explained.

"He's a bastard," Serenity said angrily.

"Yes, yes he is," Mokuba agreed, setting a chair directly in front of another. "Sit down," he suggested.

"No," Serenity said taking herself further into the dimly lit corner and turning into a thin hallway.

Mokuba sighed and followed her as she walked down some dark hallway. She continued to walk until she came to an exit sign, but before she could leave Mokuba wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist and rocked back and fourth. Serenity turned around and buried her face in his shoulder. Kaiba was so cold to her, and only moments before he had been looking at her with she might call some kind of a longing. She had penetrated his shielded, and if only for a few moments she had seen the Kaiba Mokuba knew all but too well. She understood why all those times when Kaiba was a horrid little rat that Mokuba stood by him, but she still hated him.

Mokuba pulled her back and whipped a tear from her eye. "Don't cry, Ren, you'll ruin your make-up," Mokuba smiled. Serenity laughed lightly, he was right after all. "Come back, just for like an hour, I have to put in a few appearances. Show Seto that your stronger than he is and a few words can't slow a Wheeler down, don't let him beat you Ren." Serenity, with a determined look on her face, shook her head. "Good girl, now lets go show my lousy brother how a real Wheeler deals with his insults."

"Are you insulting my brother?" Serenity asked, with a sideways smiled.

"If you want to look at it like that, feel free, but I'd call it teasing," Mokuba said.

"Ahh," Serenity nodded. The young couple walked down the hallway and as they neared the end Serenity entwined her arm with Mokuba's, lifted her chin high and walked back into the dimly lit ballroom.

"Dance with me," Mokuba suggested.

Serenity smiled and nodded. Mokuba led her out near the middle of the entire room and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Serenity placed her arms gently on his shoulder, leaving her hands to hang behind him. She smiled shyly at him, and gasped slightly when he all of a sudden pulled her closer. She felt an odd tingling sensation all through her spine. She breathed deeply, his calone smelt so good. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she did. She also noticed that she just came up to his chin, she hadn't really noticed how short she was before because he was almost always on his knees, an odd position, but that's how he was. She rested her head on his shoulder as they shifted slightly back and forth. In their own little world they danced to a song that seemed to never end. Serenity could almost smell the forest that ought to be surrounding them and hear the birds chirping happily in the tree branches above them. Serenity smiled at herself, _if only_. Though this was good too. Wearing a dress that was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe, in the arms of big protective man, who just happened to be the younger brother of the richest man in Asia. 

Serenity fully wrapped her arms around the warm Mokuba as the song ended, hugging him tightly. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground, she bent her knees smiled down at the dark haired man below her. "Put me down," she commanded playfully.

"And if I don't?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity thought about it for a minute before answering, "then your arms will get tired."

Mokuba laughed and did as he was told. Serenity glanced over Mokuba shoulder, seeing, but not really acknowledging the several men, all dressed in black, that had just entered the huge ballroom. It wasn't until one of them grabbed her bare arm that she paid much attention to them.

"What the," Serenity asked, as one of them men twisted her around. She frowned and tried to pull her arm free. "Let go!" she insisted.

"Oh come on baby, give me some sugar," he insisted.

"Okay now that has to be the lamest line I've heard in my entire life, now let me go!" Serenity demanded.

"What if I say no?" the man asked.

"Well that would be very nice at all," Serenity said, only slightly serious. She wasn't at all aware of the fact that she in any sort of danger.

The man threw his head back and laughed. "I like you," he told her.

"Well that's all good, but the feelings aren't mutual, now seriously sir if you'll kindly let me go I'll just go back to ogling my friend over here," Serenity tried to pull away.

"Ser-!" Mokuba tried yelled although with not much success as another man hit him on the side of the head with a shiny black gun in his head. "Oh fuck!" Mokuba wrapped his arms around his head as he feels to his knees. "You bastard!"

"What's going on here?" a new voice demanded.

Serenity watched as a girl, probably around the age of 20, wearing a tight black body suit walked up to the older Kiaba brother. She reached two long, thin arms up and made a lame attempt at wrapping them around his neck. He quickly pushed her away, causing her to fall to the ground. A man, with a gun pointed at Kaiba's head readied the gun. Kaiba however simply smiled, though it was a rather lopsided and somewhat evil smile, he did indeed smile.

"I wouldn't suggest pulling that trigger," he told the man calmly.

"You don't treat our lady like that," the man told Kaiba sternly.

"I'll treat whoever I like however I like. Now hand over my brother and get out of my conference," Kaiba said.

"You're not in a position to be making orders right now Mr. Kaiba," the man told him.

"I'm not? You've probably given my younger brother a concussion, another of you is fondling his whore, you're holding a gun to my head and that bloody woman on the floor just finished trying to molest me. If anything I'd say it's you who's not in a position to be giving orders because right away I might just have to get mad," Kaiba said, still rather calmly.

The man with the gun looked at his allies. He wasn't completely sure what was going on. Kaiba should be begging for his life, yet he was making threats. Apparently they hadn't judged him as well as they had thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to attack during a conference, when there were several other people around. Perhaps they should have struck at him when he was alone, and not so intent on keeping up appearances.

"Seto Kaiba, I have several demands for you," The woman said after somewhat healing her pride.

"Let me guess? Money, or judging my your outfit, perhaps it's sex, either way your not getting it," Kaiba told her. "You look more like a whore than Mokuba's."

"Shut-up Kaiba you faggot!" Serenity screeched. Kaiba threw his head back and laughed as Serenity struggled with the large man the now had both his arms wrapped around her, with his hands on her ass. "Let go you asshole!" Serenity kicked him as hard as she could.

"Oh let the whore go," Kaiba told the man.

It was the mans turn to laugh, "And who's going to make me? You?" 

"If I have to, yes," Kaiba said no longer laughing. His face had gone back to its normal emotionless state as he stared at the man.

The girl, however, was jumping up and down, her face red making odd yelling noises. Kaiba blinked and pointed down the hall. "The bathrooms that way," he told her.

The girl stopped, looked at Kaiba and turned beat red. "Take the girl, and Mokuba, leave Seto here, let's go, maybe he'll be more up to listening to my demands if his brothers tied to the back of a truck while his whores rapped by you seven."

Two men grabbed the somewhat 'out of it' Mokuba and began dragging him out of the building, along with a struggling Serenity. Kaiba frowned and began walking after them, although stopped when the man who had just been holding a gun to his head, fired.

"You nearly shot me," Kaiba said, glaring at him, and then looking at the man lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Don't move," the man said, somewhat shakily. Kaiba shook his head, turned and stepped towards the door, although he didn't make it far when he yelled in pain as a bullet grazed his shoulder. "I told you not to move!"

"You worthless dog," Kaiba said, his teeth clenched tightly as he endured the pain. "You've ruined my best coat." Kaiba looked around quickly. He guessed the distance between him and the man was no more than five feet. Kaiba raised himself to his feet slowly, his arms raised above his head. He watched as the man seemed to relax slightly. Kaiba smirked slightly and then swung his leg up, knocking the gun out of his hand and breaking his wrist while he was at it. Kaiba picked up the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Your lucky I'm in a hurry," Kaiba said, then he took the butt of the gun and smashed it against his head, leaving an open wound and knocking him out. "Well, that might hurt in the morning," Kaiba noted and walked out of the large golden room to rescue his brother… again.

*************************************************************

**Muaha… I love that… … again… okay yes, good stuff. Because it's true, that's all Mokuba really does in the show, is get rescued. That's why Mokuba and Serenity are such fun characters, you can mold them into whatever you want because they don't really have a character. Mokuba's main line is 'save me big brother' and serenity's is 'good job big brother' they don't play that big of parts… at least not in the parts of the show I've seen… and I've seen all but the end of Battle City. Meh, well I like my Mokuba and I like my Serenity… so whatever.. maybe they are O/C but I don't care cuz they are cool. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… I'm sure you'll all like the next one just have to get it edited and then maybe I'll put it up. But probably not for another week, you wouldn't want to spoil ur supper would you?? Lol, I'm acting like I actually think a lot of people like this story. Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it!! Oh and wait!! Before you go… I've realised that… the name life without yami doesn't fit… I mean it will, but the story is all about Serenity… not Yami… so it needs a new name… any suggestions? I have no idea's at the moments… and I'd tell you what happens so you can come up with a good idea… but I won't wreck it on you, just go by what you know and if I pick yours… then ig uess you'll know lol…**


	6. Acting on Impluse

**Here you go Seto/ Serenity fans… here's you're chapter. This is all you get until later though so enjoy it! I want you all to try and think up half decent names whilst you read though… because nothing is jumping out at me yet. Oh and just for the record I edited this one myself… so if it's not very good that's why, my dumb editor went and got herself a boyfriend and now I'm neglected all the time **rolls eyes** men, who needs em'. The guy who apparently likes me won't go out with me until he talks to Brandy, because he's like incapable of making his own decisions. God, you'd think that they'd grow up just a bit! Little bastard… lol, I'm still ticked off about that. Me and my friend are going to go wallow in our self pitty with ice cream, new pajamas, a curling iron and Orlando bloom on Friday, I can't wait lol. It'll be great… but anyway, enjoy and please review… my new goal is at least ten reviews after every chapter, I dun wanna get bored either. Oh and I also need you're input on one other thing but I'll talk about that at the end.**

Acting on Impulse

Kaiba hurried in the direction that Mokuba and Serenity had been dragged off. He ran out the door just as Mokuba was showed into a small black car. Serenity on the other hand was kicking and screaming and making quite the fuss.

"Let me go you filthy bastard!" She screamed and clenched her teeth tightly down on one of the mans hands. The man screamed although didn't let go until blood started running down his hand. Serenity smirked and licked the blood off her lips, although that smirk disappeared when Kaiba ran up beside her and punched the man in the face, sending him toppling to the floor. Kaiba had the same triumphant smirk on his face, at least he did until two men jumped out of the front seat of the vehicle with a gun in each hand, two pointed at Kaiba while two other were aimed at Serenity. Without really thinking Serenity clutched to Kaiba's arm, tears in her eyes. 

"Get off," Kaiba said, pulling his arm away. How did she expect him to fight with her clutching to his arm. Kaiba swung his leg up, he had expected to be able to get all four guns, though he didn't succeed. He swung his arm and punched the smaller man in the gut, slowing him down, but not for long. The bigger man shot at Kaiba, not even coming close to him but only narrowly missing Serenity. Kaiba grabbed Serenity's arm and dragged her into the alley. Two more shots rang out and then the sound of smashing glass.

"I hope they have insurance," Kaiba said absently as he poked his head out of the alley but pulled it back in quickly only narrowly missing a bullet in his forehead. Kaiba was about to leap back out into the fight when one of them men was in front of him, two guns pointing at his head. Kaiba was about to kick again when the man shot at his foot. "Holy shit!" Kaiba said jumping back. The larger man walked over and twisted Kaiba's arm behind his back and held a gun to his head.

"Get the girl," he ordered.

"No… no!" Serenity screamed running into the alley.

The big man was about to run after her when the smaller one said just to leave her.

Serenity ran until she was in the shadows and was sure she could no longer be seen, she stopped and breathed heavily for a few moments. What was she doing? She's just left Kaiba and Mokuba to be killed. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight, and she didn't have any sort of weapon. There was really nothing she could do but she knew if she didn't at least try she'd never forgive herself. Serenity sighed deeply and began marching back out of the alley. She poked her head around the corner and saw three men attempting to shove Kaiba into the small black car. Serenity ran out of the alley and jumped on the big ones back, ripping at his hair with one hand and clawing at his face with the other. The man screamed out in pain, giving Kaiba the perfect opportunity. He elbowed the other in the stomach and then bashed his face on his knee, he keeled over in pain. Kaiba kicked the larger one in the stomach, nearly sending Serenity to the ground. Though he grabbed her hand just before she hit the ground, and with a little bit of slick maneuvering had her back on her feet and they were running back into the building.

"Come on dammit!" Kaiba yelled as he pushed the button to the elevator 12 times in a row. He looked over his shoulder and saw one small, rather bloody man running towards them along with a larger angry looking one. 

"We could use the stairs…" Serenity suggested quietly.

"Yah and be shot at the entire way up," Kaiba mumbled as the elevator opened. He shoved Serenity into it and pushed the close and 18th floor button at the same time. Kaiba smirked as the elevator doors closed and they began moving up. 

It was a rather long ride up the elevator. Serenity stood quietly in the corner. She lifted one hand and removed a piece of hair from her face before looking up and examining Kaiba. He pants were some what ripped and his hair not in its normal neat style. Serenity personally thought he looked somewhat rebellious in ripped clothes with tousled hair whilst breathing heavily. She almost wanted to say 'thanks for saving me' but she decided the silence was probably better compared to what he might say to that. 

As the elevator slowed Kaiba stepped out and looked up and down the hall. He frowned for a moment looked at the thick, deep red carpet and thousand dollar paintings on all the walls. The doors, made of solid oak, had silver letters on each. Kaiba frowned, he wasn't to sure what to do now. He'd gotten Serenity to safety, but what about Mokuba. They still had him, locked up in a car with a concussion. Kaiba heard the elevator door begin closing behind him, he stuck his arm out, last thing he needed was to go bouncing up stairs with a girl he… didn't… even… like… Kaiba turned around too look at the shy 18 year old. Her auburn hair was no longer in tight curls. It was more er- messy. The Tiara atop her head was crooked and her make-up was some what smeared due to her crying. Crying, an emotional girl, Kaiba was only somewhat turned off. She was still adorable with her messy hair and smeared make-up though. She had a tiny structure that just made Kaiba want to pick her up, odd yes, but true. Kaiba shut his eyes and shook his head as the elevator door tried to close on his arm again.

"I don't really want to lose an arm," he said coldly.

Serenity was brought back from her own little world and hurried out of the elevator. She followed Kaiba as he walked along the light red rug in the hallway. He stopped at the doors the led to the stairway. They might be able to go down stairs on those, but they might have taken the stairs. Kaiba frowned again and motion for Serenity to stay and opened the door just enough so he could get in. Though he didn't stay there for long. He looked over the rail and came running back out, grabbed Serenity's arm and ran back to the elevator door and pushed it twelve more times. This time it wasn't fast enough however. He heard the two men come out of the stairway and come towards them. Kaiba grabbed Serenity's wrist again and ran the opposite way and into the stairway. Kaiba began jumping up the stairs two by two, but Serenity was having technical difficulties in her two inch heals, she could barley go two by to. 

"Take them off!" Kaiba hissed.

Serenity quickly bent over and un-strapped her shoes. She grabbed onto the heal straps and began moving upwards, though still not fast enough for Kaiba's liking. He eventually grabbed onto her wrist and pretty much dragged her up the stairs. After what seemed like an eternity of running, despite the fact the men weren't coming behind them, they got too the top floor. The doors weren't the same oak doors as they had been before though. This time there were huge rusty metal doors. There were still stairs that went higher, but Kaiba knew that the 29th floor was the highest floor, and this was the 29th floor, the sign told him so. He pushed on the heavy door and after some work managed to wench it open just enough for the two young people too get through. 

Serenity's eyes went wide, there was no longer the inviting red carpet, but hard yellowish linoleum. The doors were no long think oak, but thick iron doors. There were windows beside each door, though most were either covered with curtains or plastered with posters if missing children or freak accidents. Serenity screamed and clutched onto Kaiba when a high pitched screamed came from one of the rooms down the hall. Serenity was entirely thankful when Kaiba didn't push he away this time, instead he wrapped one protective around the shoeless princess. Serenity began to tingle as the warmth from his body reached hers. His strong arm was wrapped tightly around her thin waist. She shut her eyes, forgetting the frightening scream momentarily and breath deeply. He smelt good, she decided. Though she was snapped back to reality when the scream came again. She wrapped both her small arms around Kaiba's waist and squeaked pitifully.

Kaiba looked down at the small girl clutching to his waist. He wasn't to sure why he was letting her, or why he had wrapped his arm around her. Instinct, he assumed, when they were younger and his brother had gotten scared he had done the same thing. It had been so long time since then though. Kaiba almost smiled as Serenity squeezed him tighter as whatever was screaming screamed again. To be quite honest, Kaiba was perfectly content with Serenity clutching onto him for protection, but if he wanted to protect her he would need to know what it was the was screaming. He slowly placed both of his large hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Kaiba couldn't glare at her though, no matter how hard he tried, he just looked into her honey brown eyes, his face showing no real emotion. 

The two young people ignored the next several shrieks, it was the click off a door that finally brought Kaiba back to life though. He quickly pulled Serenity around a corner. Serenity too blinked as Kaiba's hand reach across her body, from her shoulder to her hip. She took in the situation. Seto Kaiba was touching her, and willingly too, they were being chased by two men with guns and they were in a rather dull looking place with screaming people.

"Er- stay here," Kaiba said, some what awkwardly.

"I don't think so!" Serenity whispered angrily and clutched back onto his arm.

"How am I supposed to fight with you attacked to my arm?" Kaiba demanded.

Serenity gave him one look, similar to his normal glare and he shut-up. Kaiba and Serenity rounded the corner and began walking down the long empty hallway. Serenity tightened her grip on Kaiba's arm every time the scream came. After over ten more ear piercing screeches Kaiba stopped. _There's more than one person screaming!_ Kaiba bent over and looked under one of the curtains. There he saw a pretty much empty room except for a small bed, a bared window and a girl about the age of 15 with matted hair and ripped clothing. He stood up and blinked a few times before it clicked. 

"Serenity…" Kaiba said slowly. Serenity turned completely white before looking up at Kaiba and blinked a few times. "We are in a mental hospital."

"What's a mental hospital doing on the top floor of one of the nicest hotels in Domino?" Serenity demanded.

Kaiba fell to his knees as several of the people started screaming. Their screams just got louder and louder. Kaiba recalled the time he had, had his soul stolen by Pegasus. He had heard screams then too, millions of high pitched screams that never shut up. For hours and hours they screamed at him. Flying past his head over and over again, whispering gibberish in his ears amongst the screams. It made you want to be dead, or at least deaf. _Get out of my head!_ Kaiba yelled to himself as the screamed continued to pierce his thoughts. 

Serenity watched as Kaiba rocked back and forth with his head on the ground, and his hand over his ears. Her bottom lip quivered but she refused to run away from him. To leave him alone. She talked quietly to him, but nothing seemed to be getting through. With tears screaming down her cheeks Serenity bent down beside the whimpering 22-year-old. She kept trying to talk to him. For nearly 15 minutes this went on. She was scared to touch him when he was like this. What if he liked lashed out at her, one good hit from Kaiba could seriously injure her. 

"Kaiba, Kaiba please wake up!" Serenity whispered quietly. Serenity wasn't paying attention to her surroundings much but she did hear the ding of the elevator as it reached that floor. She gasped and quickly began shaking Kaiba. It was those men and if Kaiba didn't snap out of it then they'd both either be killed or abducted.

Kaiba lifted his head slightly as Serenity's hands shook him urgently. He blinked a few times before looking up at Serenity's tear streaked face. She was pleading with him, but what was she saying? Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. The screaming in his ears was fading as Serenity shook him back into reality. But when Kaiba still didn't make any real movement showing that he was normal again she buried her face in her hands, trying to smother her sobs. _This can't be happening_, she though to herself as she too began rocking back and forth. But the men never came, at least not while she rocked. Serenity some what stopped crying but kept her face buried in her hands, scared of what she might see when she moved them. Though she finally did when she felt a hand touch her arm. It was then the she realized her name was being spoken repeatedly. She quickly lifted her face to see Seto Kaiba. Tears began rolling down her face again and she threw her arms around his neck. Kaiba blinked and pulled away, one finger held up to his lips. He pointed down the hall. Serenity frowned for a moment but then realized what was happening. She had heard the elevator, but the screams were keeping them away too, well kept them moving slowly.

Kaiba slowly pulled Serenity to her feet and gripped her wrist tightly. The walked quietly but swiftly, Kaiba pushed gently on every door they passed, hoping to find an open one. Which he finally did. It wasn't really even open, the door latch just hadn't fully entered the slot. The entered the door quickly, thought Kaiba was sure not to fully close the door, this was a mental hospital, the doors locked from both the inside and the outside. They'd be locked in. The room was dark, there was one small-bared window, but not much light was let in through that due to the fact that it was dark outside. A light glow came in through the paper-plastered window. Kaiba let go of Serenity's wrist, assuming she'd be alright. He began examining the room. It was just a small square room with nothing but a small bed in the corner.

"K-Kaiba," Serenity said as a sob escaped her lips. Kaiba quickly turned around to se a scrawny man, probably no shorter than he was sniffing at Serenity. His hands were exploring her feminine body, as if he'd never seen a woman before. A wide grin appeared on the crazy mans face as he found the zipper on the back of Serenity's dress. He unzipped it slowly and began feeling around her back. Serenity's bottom lipped quivered as his hands found their way to the front beneath her dress. It was then that Kaiba took two strides forwards and ripped Serenity away from the crazy man. Serenity sobbed thankfully into Kaiba's shirt as one of his muscular arms wrapped it self protectively around her.

"Nice," the creepy old man said in a high pitched voice as he reached his hands out to Serenity again.

"No!" Serenity screamed twisting herself away from the man. 

"Serenity!" Kaiba shrieked as he nearly went tumbling to the ground. "Settle down, I won't let him hurt you but if you break my ankles then there's nothing I can do."

"Why are you doing this?" Serenity asked between sobs.

"I don't know…" Kaiba thought about it for a minute as the old man cackled behind them. "Because my little brother will kill me if I let anything happen to you. But don't think…" he paused awkwardly, "don't think I'm doing this because I in anyway shape or form like you."

Serenity half smiled and nodded. "Can we leave this room?" she asked.

"Would you rather be shot or fondled?" Kaiba asked, one eyebrow raised.

Serenity looked around Kaiba's broad shoulders at the cackling man who was probably in his mid thirty's, sitting on the bed. "Shot," she decided. Just then a voice was heard just outside the door.

"Where are they?" said a man horse voice. 

"I don't now, but I know they are up here, I found that girls shoes," another mans voice stated.

Serenity gasped and stared down at her feet. She'd left those shoes in the hall when Kaiba had freaked out.

"In here!" the mad man cackled. "They're in here!" he shouted again. Kaiba's hand immediately struck out at the man, sending him, unconscious, to the ground. It was too late though, the men had heard the old man's shrieks. The slowly opened the large metal door to, unfortunately, shine a perfect light right onto Kaiba. The smaller man immediately pointed his gun and Kaiba.

"Shit," Kaiba cursed.

"You're good, but your not good enough," he laughed and reached out to grab Kaiba's jacket collar but Serenity leapt at his arm, sinking her teeth into it. The man yelled out in pain. Kaiba wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist and swerved around the man and into the hallway where again they narrowly avoided being shot. Though Serenity's dress didn't quite make it. The entire silver part that happened to be right in the front was torn out of her skirt revealing most of her legs and slightly higher areas too. But she had other things to worry about right then. Serenity blinked from where she was stationed, hooked underneath Kaiba's left arm. She watched as the doors went whizzing past. He quickly turned into the stair way but instead of going down like a smart person would do he went up and nearly ran right into a small, wooden green door with the word help me carved into it.

"No," Serenity whispered as Kaiba entered the room. It was too dark to see anything in the room though the odd gleam was seen. Kaiba finally crouched down in a corner with Serenity curled up on his lap. Though she couldn't see much she could see a small crack in the floor where only the smallest amount of light came through. "Where are we?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba didn't answer, he simply wrapped his arms around as footsteps were heard on the stairs bellow them. Because Kaiba was leaning against a wall Serenity couldn't really wrap her arms around his neck so she settled for just her hands. Serenity and Kaiba continued to sit together long after the footsteps left. Yes Kaiba wanted to save his brother but he could tell by the way Mokuba looked at Serenity that if Serenity got shot while Kaiba was trying to save him, that his little brother would hate him for the rest of his life. He loved this girl, you could see it in his eyes. Yet she was sitting on _his_ lap, clutching to his neck. Despite that fact that Kaiba couldn't really see he decided to do a full check out of this wonderful woman to see what it is that attracted everyone, including him. That plan didn't go over to well though. The side of her dress was slipping off, revealing a very sexy Serenity shoulder. Plus it was falling halfway down her chest giving him a fine view of her cleavage and the shiny lip-gloss she was wearing was very inviting right now. Even Seto Kaiba couldn't resist a girl like this, once and awhile his desire to be a real man took over his desire for power and now was one of those times. Kaiba shifted his weight and straightened Serenity out on his lap. She looked into his ice blue eyes, and he did her honey brown ones. It seemed that throughout this one night their eyes had come to know each other. 

After some time of that Kaiba pulled Serenity closer to him. Serenity didn't exactly protest, though she wasn't fully aware of his intentions either. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Serenity's eyes however were particularly wide. She followed his lead however, her mind totally closed to the rest of the world. Right now she was with Seto Kaiba, and he wasn't calling her a whore, or dissing her brother, he was kissing her. She parted her lips slightly and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Serenity relaxed completely and allowed herself to be taken by the all-powerful Seto Kaiba. After their tongues had had enough of each other's mouths Kaiba's found its way to her neck. His hands caressed her body, over her hips and down her legs and back up again. Though he made no move for her breasts of other personal places. Perhaps he knew it would snap Serenity back into reality. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't even ready for this, not with Seto Kaiba, but she just couldn't bring herself to pull away.

The two young people were so involved with each other that they didn't even hear the people on the stairs. It wasn't until Serenity heard a familiar voice shout out her name in frustration that Serenity pulled away from Kaiba.

"No," she whispered quietly and got up quickly. "Mokuba," she mumbled, a tear rolling down her cheek. Kaiba placed his hand on her shoulders but she quickly moved away and found her way to the door and back into the right mans' arms.

"Serenity…" Mokuba said quietly. "What did they do to you?" he examined her torn dress and the blood that was running down from multiple places around her body from small scratches she'd obtained in several different situations.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his somewhat bloody jacket.

"For what?" Mokuba asked, his voice was slightly slurred and his vision kind of blurry.

"I didn't mean to, it was just," Serenity didn't know what to say. She'd just made out with her boyfriends' brother, not his best friend, his brother. Could she have honestly gotten much worse than that?

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba who had just walked out of the room. He too seemed somewhat white, though had his normal emotionless expression. Kaiba shrugged, as if he knew nothing. Mokuba let go of his sobbing girlfriend just long enough to shake his brothers hand and say thanks for protecting her. Kaiba simply nodded and began walking down stairs, walking right past the police who wanted to know what had happened. He was answering no questions at all. He wasn't sure weather to be mad or upset. One minute she was kissing him and the next minute she was running into Mokuba's arms. Maybe it had just been the excitement getting to their heads. Kaiba decided he wasn't going to let himself lose any sleep over it, though he wasn't sure how he was going to treat her anymore. The more he thought about it the more he decided she had just proven herself a whore. Kaiba was not at all willing to admit that he had made the first move or that he had in any way, shape or form enjoyed it. It had simply been the male hormones catching up with him. _I think I need to make myself a friend_, Kaiba told himself, _but not tonight, right now I'm tired and I've been shot and I think I'll go to bed and maybe get up in the morning and go to work, then maybe I can find myself entertainment for a night or two. I hope that whore doesn't tell Mokuba, I'd have a hell of a time explaining this to him._ And with that Kaiba walked out of the 29-story hotel got in his limousine and headed home.

"I- I-" Serenity tried to answer the policemen's questions but every time they brought up Kaiba she started crying again. "Oh, Mokuba I'm so sorry," she said as she collapsed back into Mokuba's arms. 

"No, Serenity, whatever it is that keeps getting you all worked up I don't care. I'm just glad that you're alright. Come on, let's go home," Mokuba said wrapping one arm protectively around Serenity's waist which caused her to cry even harder. 

Mokuba handed her over to the paramedics who had treated him and waited patiently as the bandaged her up. Then gave her several doses of some crap that was supposed to help her settle down and then one of something else that would help her sleep without having too many dreams. It didn't kick in fast enough though because when Mokuba wrapped his arm around her thin body again she started crying all over again.

Mokuba was at a loss as too what he should do. Serenity had obviously been through something terrible that she wasn't entirely willing and or able to talk about, his head was wrapped in bandages, and though he was over dosed with pain killers now they would wear off soon enough. He was in no state to be taking care of an emotionally damaged girl but he didn't want to send her home where her brother would demand to know what was going on. _Ill have to take her home_, Mokuba admitted to himself as they walked down the stairs.

Serenity sat with her feet up on the limo seat, leaning sleepily on Mokuba. She had fully cried herself out and despite that fact that she was with Mokuba she couldn't quit thinking of the other Kaiba brother. Some thoughts good, some thoughts bad. One minute it was _oh that bastard_ and the next minute it was _but… he was… so nice, and he protected me_ and that's usually where she started crying again. Serenity was so tired by the time they had driven the 45 minutes drive home that she didn't even notice that she wasn't at home when Mokuba carried her into the mansion he shared with his brother. The drugs the had given her started kicking in as he carried her up to her bedroom, because by the time they made it to the third floor she was no longer exactly what you would call normal. 

"Your sooo sweet," Serenity cooed rapping her arms around his neck. "Even though your hurt worser than I am your taking care of me." She said sweet things like that for awhile and then suddenly out of no where she shouted out, "Moon prism power!" and started bouncing around in Mokuba's arms sending sharp pains up to his head every time. Mokuba was finally forced to put her down and she went zooming ahead running in circles. Half way up the stairs she pulled the remains of her dress off and giggled happily. "Now I look more like Sailor moon, oh noooo, Sailor Tin Nyanko!" Mokuba simply blink and moved out of the way quickly whenever she ran at him. He wished now that the mansion had an elevator though he was sure he'd have an even worse head ache by now if he was locked in a slow moving elevator with a half naked Serenity flying around the room.

Though it wasn't until Seto came out of the bathroom that Mokuba somewhat regretted not trying to settle her down, or at least make her put her clothes back on. Serenity wrapped her bare arms around Seto's neck and pulled him to the ground. On a normal occasion Kaiba would have easily been able to avoid that situation but his guard had been completely down. Seto quickly pulled himself back up, leaving Serenity lying on the ground, though she quickly got up and attached herself to Seto's waist and looked up at him with happy, though somewhat cloudy, eyes. 

"Don't you wanna kiss me no more?" she asked in a baby like tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba said pulling her fingers apart behind him one by one. He eventually did get her off his waist but then she attacked herself to his leg and Kaiba was forced to drag her towards Mokuba who wasn't supposed to make any sudden movements so he couldn't run.

"Sorry about that Seto, they gave her a fare amount of drugs before we were allowed to go home," Mokuba apologized.

"Keep that thing on a leash," Kaiba said when they finally managed to detach her from his leg. "And put some clothes on her."

"Yes, Seto I often just dress my girlfriends," Mokuba said sarcastically.

"As long as your dressing her and not dressing her than you should be alright," Seto said, hiding a smirk.

"Do you suppose I should let her sleep in all those buckles at stuff?" Mokuba asked.

"I think she'll be questioning her innocence in the morning if you don't," Kaiba said walking down the hallway.

Mokuba nodded and picked his cooing girlfriend up. He carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. Serenity sat up as Mokuba was about to leave the room. "Umm, Mokuba," she said sweetly.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"You can stay with me if you want," she said shyly. Mokuba smiled but shook his head and turned to leave, he knew perfectly well that she was weird from lack of sleep and a traumatizing night. She rolled around in her bed a few times but instead of saying goodnight and going to sleep she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Mokuba blinked and pulled away.

"No, Serenity, let's do this another time, when we are both normal, and sure that we want to," Mokuba suggested.

Serenity's eyes swelled with tears of rejection as she crawled into bed like a kid who had just been denied the privilege of watching her all-time favorite show. Mokuba sighed he was getting somewhat aggravated. He walked over to her bed, kissed her passionately for what was supposed to be just a few moments, though she tricked him. She squealed and pulled him onto the bed and guided his hands. Mokuba started feeling slightly better, though fairly guilty as he lay atop his beautiful girlfriend who was totally drugged and had no idea what she was doing. After several moments of 'courting' he pulled away, gave her one last quick kiss before saying good night and leaving the room, dirty, in pain and feeling rather bad for what he considered to be taking advantage of the girl he was fairly sure he loved.

**Soooo… what do you think?? Kaiba is a little out of character maybe, but all the while he is thinking _why the fuck am I doing this _so you know… it all kind of works out. In the end nothing really changes between them… well no not the end… but… well yah no that's not really true… the next… three chapters are written and there is no Serenity/Kaiba scenes at all so I guess that's not true. But it's not Serenity/Mokuba either… lol, not really. The odd scene maybe… but I'm ruining it for you lol, so I'll stop. Okay, so I need you're help. Should I put in a bunch of filler chapters (like 90% of them will be Serenity/Mokuba) or should I just get right to the bloody point?? I don't want the story to drag on so you all get board but I don't want it to be short either. I've got some rather amusing idea's for fillers that I think will be funny but they haven't got any real point to them. Just to make it longer. So I need to know weather you want those or if I should just get to the bloody point and do whatever it is I'm doing ;) Okay, so let me know what you think about that aaaannnndddd I still need a title… any more suggestions after reading this chapter?? …. Well.. I think that's it… I'm going to go wallow in my own self pity now… actually I'm going for a walk, I'm bored lol… I hope you all liked it!!**


	7. Depression Overload

**AN update, yay…. I try not to take that long, I really do but you know I don't want to put them up like one after the other, one day and then the next. This one I kept of purpose, I'll try to update about ever two weeks and if I don't, add me and yell at me lol… I'll get my butt in gear. But yah…I'm pretty sure this is edited, my editor gave me a disk and said everything on it was edited and if it's not let me know and I'll get right on that. Anyway… I highly doubt any of you can guess what happens at the end of the next chapter… but if you do then good for you.. I have it done, it's edited and everything actually… so is chapter 9… but I'm not putting them up yet, I'll probably wait longer after shapter 8 lol… we'll see… anyway, review and let me know what you think J J **

Depression Overload

Serenity pulled the thick dark blanket over her head, trying to escape the bright spring sun pouring into her room. Why hadn't she closed the bloody blinds? It wasn't until she rolled over and didn't fall off the bed that things began to register in her mind. For one thing, she didn't have a thick dark blanket, she had a sheet pinned up on her window so the light didn't get in and she only had a single bed. She suddenly shot up, flinging the blanket off her upper body and blinking in the bright light. She was in the Kaiba mansion. Memories suddenly came flooding back into her mind. She recalled receiving a package in the mail, and then going to a huge ball type thing with Mokuba. The guns, the shooting, the screaming and than Kaiba. She screamed and curled up into a little ball, bringing the blanket back over her head. She wanted to cry but it seemed her eyes refused to. She remembered crying and crying, over and over all last night. Then she remembered paramedics, and police and leaving the hotel, but after that she couldn't recall much of anything except crawling into bed. She secretly wondered what it was she'd done during the hours of the night she couldn't recall at all. Though her thoughts were interrupted when a very worried looking Mokuba came scrambling into the room.

"Ren, Ren, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, but he didn't get an answer. "Serenity!" he said loudly.

Serenity rolled onto her back and brought the blanket down just far enough so he could see her eyes. She examined him closely. His head was bound tightly in white bandages, as where several other places on his body, including his ribs. There was a scratch just below his left eye and several others on his arms and chest. She blinked a few times before slowly sitting up. She slid her hand into his and looked deep into his worried eyes. Then she kissed him and threw her arms around his neck and started crying, again.

"You're okay!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

It was Mokuba's turn to blink, "I'm okay? You're the one who was chased around a 29 story hotel by two mad men with guns."

"Yes, but they hurt you," Serenity said loosening her grip on his neck so she could see his face.

"They could have killed you," Mokuba said sitting down on the bed, just beside her.

"Yes but…" Serenity didn't really know what to say. They sat in silence for a few moments, staring into each others eyes before Serenity blinked and got a confused look on her face. "How'd I get here?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Mokuba asked.

"Well I remember getting all bandaged and getting a few needles and then every thing pretty much went blank," Serenity told him.

Mokuba laughed quietly, but didn't tell her anything about her adventures the night before. She was probably better off not knowing she had stripped in the middle of his stairway or that she had attached herself to Seto's leg. "I brought you here," he answered.

"Why didn't you take me home?" she asked.

"Well two reasons actually. One, I don't know where you live and two, I was in no state to be explaining anything to your brother," Mokuba explained and stood up.

"Oh, I understand," Serenity said, nodding.

"Yes" Mokuba said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Serenity shrieked, jumping out of bed and running over to Mokuba. "Where are you going?"

"Well I thought I'd let you get dressed…" Mokuba said slowly as he looked up and down Serenity's short body. 

Serenity too looked down at herself and blushed. She grabbed Mokuba's chin and made him look her in the eye. "You better not be looking at me," Serenity scolded him playfully.

"Would I do that?" Mokuba asked, flashing one of his sexy smiles and wrapping his arms around her bare waist. Serenity squealed when his cold hands touched her skin, but followed his lead and put her arms around his neck. Together they stood drowning in each other's loving glares until Seto Kaiba's face flashed in front of Serenity and she went limp in Mokuba's arm, crying into her hands. It didn't help that Kaiba walked into the room just then either.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaiba asked.

Serenity gasped and looked up. She saw Kaiba's buckled boots and followed his long legs up and looked into his icy, hateful glare. Serenity recalled the looks she'd gotten the night before from the all powerful Seto Kaiba and these weren't it. He didn't look like he was going to protect her anymore. He looked like, should the opportunity come up, that he'd simply call her a whore again. Perhaps worse, now that she'd pretty much proved she was a whore. She accepted his kisses despite that fact she was involved with his younger brother.

"Get up," Kaiba ordered.

"Piss off, Seto," Mokuba frowned at his brother. "Whatever happened last night it's obviously upset her. Tell me what happened."

Seto looked back down at Serenity's tear streaked face, and squinted. Serenity gave him a pleading look. The last thing she needed now was to have to deal with Mokuba hating her because of what had happened.

"Hmm, well, she was nearly shot several times over, she ended up in a mental hospital where she was molested by some psychopath, those men ripped her 500 dollar dress generally exposing her to me and then she was drugged." Kaiba said shrugging, Serenity eternally grateful for him skipping over the part in the dark room. "I'm not so sure what's upsetting her so much."

"Nothing," Serenity said, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing up. Though she regretted that move when she watched Kaiba's eyes look at her practically naked body. Mokuba noticed it too though and immediately stepped in the way.

"We'll let you get dressed," He said leading his brother out of the room.

Serenity sighed as they left and looked around the large bright room. It was then that she realized she didn't have anything to get dressed into. Serenity poked her head into the hallway where Seto and Mokuba spoke quietly. She cleared her voice slightly and both heads flashed towards her.

"Er- ah, I have no clothes…" Serenity said quietly.

Mokuba opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. "No, I don't suppose you do…"

"Get her one of the uniforms," Kaiba suggested, not too sure why he cared. "Ask Marie where they are, I'm sure one will fit. They are fairly skimpy but I suppose a whore like you wouldn't mind."

Serenity blinked back tears again and nodded, closing the door behind her. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do, she liked Mokuba a lot but every time she thought of him Seto Kaiba popped into her head. It didn't matter though, Seto hated her, and he had made that incredibly obvious. She wouldn't consider going after Kaiba anyway, he was cold, and harsh, and every other mean thing Serenity could think of. Serenity grabbed a blanket off the bed and sat on the windowsill. Her room faced the front of the house. She watched as Seto Kaiba walked down the walkway and got into the long black stretch limousine. She could have sworn he looked at her. When Mokuba came back with clothes for her she quickly put them on and had Mokuba take her to Mai's house. She need some time to think, alone, away from either of the Kaiba's.

~*~*~*~*~

"How'd it go?" Mai asked as Serenity walked into her apartment. Serenity thought about that answer for a while and then decided to tell Mai most of what happened.

"Oh god!" Mai gasped when Serenity told her first about the molesting crazy man and then being shot at. "And where was Mokuba during all of this?" she demanded.

"He was sitting in the back of a car, bleeding from his head with a concussion," Serenity told her. "But Kaiba was with me... not really a good thing, but he didn't let me get shot."

Mai leaned back in her chair, thinking of something. "I think perhaps… you should stay at my house for a few days, until your scratches heal, we don't want to have to explain any of this to your dearest brother."

Serenity nodded and began walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to borrow some of your pajamas after I have a shower and sleep for the next 24 hours. Call the school and tell them I'm dead," Serenity mumbled.

"Uh… can I just tell them you're sick?" Mai asked.

"Whatever," Serenity said closing the door behind her. She did just as she'd said too. She got up once and a while during the next two days to eat and go to the bathroom. She was seriously considering spending a few extra days doing this, but then she ran her finger through her hair and felt the grease. Serenity sighed and rolled out of the now rather familiar bed and got in the shower. She threw on a pair of sweats she found in the very corner of Mai's closet. Finding a shirt was a bit more difficult though because Mai constantly insisted on showing off her stomach, and Serenity wasn't big into that, especially not right now. Serenity sat down in front of the T.V. and found herself rather restless, and craving chocolate. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself. Her hair was stringy, and kind of dull looking. That she could have lived with, it was the dark bags under her eyes that finally convinced her to throw on some of Mai's make up, just a bit of cover-up.

She left the apartment building, grabbing an extra key and heading for the convenience store three blocks away. She didn't even bother to change her shoes and still wore her slippers. She secretly wished she had put a little more effort into looking half-decent when some guys in an alley started laughing at her and talking about trash. But she just kept on walking, she wanted chocolate and she wanted it now! 

She bought five chocolate bars and a pail of mint chocolate chip ice cream before walking back to Mai's and sitting down in front of her TV. She turned it on and gasped when she saw her face on the screen. She listened as it talked about the people at Kaiba's conference and how two people had been shot and Kaiba and some mystery girl had been chased around the hotel while Mokuba had only narrowly been rescued from the mad people. She silently thanked God that Joey never watched the news, though she wasn't so sure about Yugi and Tristan, or even Tea. They would tell Joey. Serenity chewed on her fingernails and she continued to watch the story and slightly amused by the fact that neither of the Kaiba brothers had given the reporters her name.

Serenity's mind was suddenly filled with the episodes of that night. She'd purposely made her body think she had a hangover so she'd be able to forget it for at least awhile. She sighed when she thought of Mokuba and nearly screamed when she thought of Seto. How was it possible for two people to be so incredibly different? Maybe Mokuba was adopted… but that made no sense. Then again, their birth parents had died, not abandoned them, so it could make sense. But Kaiba being that much older would know. There was no way either of them could be adopted and them not know about it. But maybe they had different fathers… that was a possibility. The two didn't really look alike at all. Though they had the same blue eyes… they could have gotten that from their mother. Or perhaps they had the same mother and father and Seto was just completely like his father and Mokuba like his mother. But why would anyone want to marry someone as horrible as Seto Kaiba? Maybe it was an arranged marriage, even now those still existed. They weren't common, but they exist none-the-less. Or maybe Seto was an alien from a race that looked completely like humans with highly advanced brains who was secretly planted into his mothers womb…

Serenity shook her head; she was just being silly now. They were obviously related and maybe they just got completely different personalities. Her and her brother weren't that much alike… well no that wasn't true… deep down they were generally the same. That brought Serenity to think about making out with Kaiba… and then kissing Mokuba. She slouched down a little, that's really not how she'd wanted their first kiss to be like. She'd wanted it to be romantic, by the ocean, in the moonlight… well at least when they were both dressed. She blushed remember how both the Kaiba brothers had seen her in her underwear. She was still un-aware of her actions the night before. It was probably going to stay like that too.

Serenity was suddenly bolted back to reality when something cold and wet went running down the side of her leg. Her ice cream was melting right through the box.

"Whoever came up with putting ice cream in boxes should be shot," Serenity mumbled as she got up and put the ice cream in the freezer and opened a crunch bar instead. She munched happily while watching one of her favorite shows, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon always made her happy, she was such a happy girl. Though, it didn't last for long when a scene with Usagi and Mamoru-chan came in. She threw the remote at the TV as they told each other how much the loved each other and then she got the close-up of them kissing.

"Stupid lucky cartoon character," Serenity mumbled retrieving the remote and flipping through the channel again. "Oh Dragonball Z! There's never any kissing in this show." Serenity squealed as Goku brought home some blue haired chick named Launch to Master Roshi. Though, that show didn't last long either when Launch turned into the blonde bandit and started shooting everyone, it reminded her of Kaiba, running down the halls and then hiding the blasted 'help me' room!

"Stupid guns, stupid men!" She shouted, once again chucking the remote at the TV. After a few moments of hyperventilating she retrieved it again and shouted enthusiastically when she found Inu-Yasha. "There's no kissing or guns in this show!" Serenity watch, cheering Inu-Yasha on as he fought the evil Thunder brothers although ended up lying face down on the couch screaming into her pillow when Inu-Yasha killed a toad like Thunder Brother and the normal one got all brotherly and blabbed on about avenging his brother.

"Stupid cartoons!" she screamed, though managing to keep her composer this time as she flipped to Medabots, and watched as Metabee helped Oceana find her body. She managed to keep watching through all their lovey-dovey constant eye contact scenes though she finally threw the remote again at the very end when Metabee went running to the edge of the cliff, crying and yelling out Oceana's name after she left him.

"Whoa, hot stuff!" Mai said as she walked in just in time to see Serenity chuck the remote at the TV. "Those suckers aren't cheap these days." Serenity threw a completely evil look at Mai before ripping into her third chocolate bar and chewing loudly. "Oh dear Serenity…" Mai said as she looked at the mess on her living room table. "Perhaps allowing you to sit around all day in such a state isn't such a good idea. Come on, put some clothes on. We'll go get ice cream." Everyone who knew Serenity knew that ice cream was her weak spot but this time the ice cream reminded her of the stuff in the freezer that had just recently got running down her leg which just happen to be during the news program all about her and the Kaiba brothers. Serenity took on deep breath, and then another, continually until she was sure she wouldn't kill Mai if she said something else. 

She turned, a frown on her face before cheerfully answering. "How about pizza?" 

~*~*~*~*~

Things just went downhill from there though. Serenity had fully convinced herself she didn't deserve Mokuba and avoided him at all costs. She never turned her cell phone on, and when she was home she never answered the phone. Mokuba had even gone so far to find out where her and Joey's apartment was located and came usually two or three times a day. Serenity just sat on her bed, hugging her Sailor Moon plushie, wishing him away. She didn't have the guts to face him. She knew she'd lose control, and if she didn't then she'd hurt him by running away and refusing to talk to him. More than once she saw him at school and quickly ran away before he could either see her or catch up to her. She was fairly sure he knew she was avoiding him by now.

Serenity took to wearing hats too. That was for when Mokuba drove around trying to find her she could easily disguise herself. Though one time he saw right through her disguise, she had only narrowly been able to get away in time and not only did she have to buy a new school uniform after that but she'd sprained her wrist. It was shortly after that, that she decided to get a hair cut.

"Oh dear," the hairdresser said when Serenity walked in. Apparently her hair was looking particularly dead. "What do you want done with it?"

"I don't know…" Serenity admitted. "I just want it totally different."

"Well we could go really short," the hairdresser suggested.

Serenity bit her lip as she looked in the mirror and shook her head. No matter how dead her hair was looking right now she still couldn't bare to have it all cut off. In the end they decided to cut about five inches off and then streak it a kind of burgundy red color. Serenity actually kind of liked it, it looked different and Mokuba would have more troubles seeing her and it looked good, she was rather proud of herself.

It didn't stay looking nice for long though. And it didn't help disguise her for long either. Only three days after she'd gotten it done Mokuba managed to corner her. Thankfully Joey had been there to bale her out. And thankfully for Mokuba, Mai had been there to bale him out. Serenity had pretended she didn't want Mokuba even looking at her and he'd gotten some fairly nasty threats from Joey when Serenity started screaming how she wanted him to leave her alone. It didn't make her feel very good though and for the next several days she found herself to be particularly sick… every morning… and evening. Even Joey, as unobservant as he was, could tell his sister wasn't well. He went so far as to ask her if she was pregnant.

"No!" Serenity said quickly.

"You can tell me Ren… just as long as you don't tell me the guy he should be okay," Joey assured her.

"I'm not pregnant Joey!" Serenity insisted.

"Well something's wrong," Joey said.

"I- I'm just not feeling well," Serenity lied.

"Yes, well I can see that," Joey said, one eyebrow raised.

Serenity examined herself in the mirror. She was incredibly pale, her lips were blue and the bags beneath her eyes refused to go away no matter how much she slept. Her hair, which was now only about 4 inches below her shoulders, hung limply, showing no evidence to it's former beauty. Her skin seemed to be hanging off her, as if she was half dead. She felt half dead, that was a fact. She'd grown rather fond of Mokuba, and she didn't feel she deserved him, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him anything.

"You've got to go see a doctor," Joey said.

"No, I'm fine," Serenity argued.

"No you're not!" Joey yelled. Though their argument was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Joey ran to the door. Serenity gasped when she heard Mokuba's distressed voice.

"I've got to talk to your sister," Mokuba said urgently.

"She said she wanted you to leave her alone and if you don't get out of here right now I'm going to have to hurt you," Joey threatened.

"Ren," Mokuba shouted. "Ren please!"

Serenity stood, clutching the edge of the counter, fighting her urge to run to him. Her knuckles turned white, and her face slightly red as she forgot to breathe. She took short quick breaths until Joey finally managed to get him to go away. Serenity fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, unaware of the pain she was inflicting upon herself. Joey picked her up and carried her to the couch in their living room. He wrapped his arms around her, and they sat silently together. Joey expected her to cry, or at least talk to him. But she didn't, she sat, staring into space, feeling only partially safe in her brother's muscular arms. It was a familiar feeling, that same warmth, but a different scent. For hours they said nothing, until Serenity finally fell asleep. Joey carried her to her bed, and sat, his head in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. His sister obviously wasn't well and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt incredibly helpless. 

~*~*~*~*~

__

I've got to get her alone, when her brother isn't there, and where she can't run away, Mokuba thought as he laid in his dark room, eyes wide open, staring at the roof. He too knew she wasn't well, he saw her at school, and watched as she ran away from him. She was not the Serenity he remembered. Something had happened that night, and Mokuba just couldn't figure out what it was. The thought that perhaps something had happened between her and his older brother never crossed his mind. Ever since he'd been younger he'd completely trusted his older brother. Even looked up to him. Never did he think his brother would betray him, and so he continued to rack his brain for other explanations. 

His first assumption was that she just needed time, being chased by mad men, and being molested by some crazy guy couldn't really have been good. Especially for some one as quiet as Serenity. She probably still hadn't told anyone. Though most people probably knew, it had been all over the news for nearly a week after. After much persuasion Mokuba had convinced his brother not to tell the press her name. That was the last thing he wanted for her, especially now. Reporters watching her every move, crowding outside her door, following her to school.

Mokuba sighed, she barely ever came to the class they had together. And when she did she usually left halfway through, not giving Mokuba the chance to corner her again. Once he followed her though, but she'd gone into the girl's bathroom. 

Mokuba listened; he heard her gag and then throw up. Normally, he'd have been disgusted, but this time he was worried. He stayed outside the girl's bathroom until she finally came out. She tried to run back in but Mokuba grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she mumbled trying to pull her arm free.

"Something is wrong Serenity, you're sick. Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"I- I can't," she told him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Serenity, Serenity look at me. What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing… you didn't do anything," she said quietly, though she didn't look at him.

"Then why are you avoiding. Dammit, why won't you look at me!?" Mokuba shrieked.

Serenity then wrenched her arm free and ran back into the bathroom and threw up again. Mokuba immediately regretted getting upset but he refused to leave her like she was. He continued to talk to her, but she didn't answer.

"Serenity, please, just let me take you home, or to the hospital or something. You're not well," Mokuba begged.

After ten minutes of him pleading she finally replied, though it wasn't the reply he wanted. "No!" she shrieked. "Just leave me alone!"

Mokuba was about to reply again when the bell rang and students came pouring out of the classroom. Joey immediately began eyeing Mokuba up and asked Tea to go see if Serenity was in there. Tea brought her out and they took her home and put her to bed. Though not until after they'd taken her to the hospital, but she'd refused to go in, and when Joey had just carried her in kicking and screaming she'd refused to let the doctor look at her.

Mokuba didn't want to get on Joey's bad side. If he ever wanted Serenity to forgive him for whatever he'd done he'd need Joey's approval too… or at least his consent. Serenity and her brother were really close. He took care of her really well, but Mokuba had the ackward feeling that this was beyond Joey's control. It had something to do with the night at the hotel, but Mokuba just couldn't figure out what it was. He asked Seto more than once what went on and his answer was always the same. He never mentioned anything about him kissing her, and he easily fooled Mokuba. He didn't really care either, just as long as Mokuba didn't end up like Serenity, he didn't care. She wasn't his problem.

Serenity had said that he hadn't done anything, but Mokuba found it difficult to believe her. He'd obviously done something or she wouldn't be avoiding him. Even if something had happened to her in the hotel, it must have involved him in one way or another to make her avoid him. 

Mokuba finally fell asleep, but his dreams where littered with Serenity's pale face.

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm worried about Serenity," Joey told Mai.

"So am I, but even considering what happened that night, she shouldn't be like she is. I can see her being upset, but not sick over it," Mai said.

Joey leaned back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Do you think it has something to do with Mokuba?"

"Hey, that could be it," Mai agreed.

"I mean, I know what it's like to be in love and I don't think I could live very healthily without you," Joey said.

Mai smiled, and blushed. "But it doesn't explain why she avoids him. It's not like he doesn't try to see her, and every time she either avoids him or you run him off."

"Well I can't let him come near her if she doesn't want him too," Joey said, slightly distressed.

"Joey, sometimes what we want, isn't what we need," Mai said seriously. "Maybe you should let Mokuba bug her once and awhile. Maybe she'll finally tell him why she avoids him. It's obvious she likes the kid. I know you don't want to admit that your baby sister might think of any other man in any other way but she's sick Joey. Something's wrong with her."

"I know!" Joey yelled, a tear falling from his eye.

"It's okay Joey," Mai said, wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe it's just one of those things you have to let her get through on her own. But we should try letting Mokuba get at her once and awhile. When she shrieks, just pretend you don't hear it or something."

"I can't do that," Joey said. "I just can't do that."

"Well maybe you should just try to avoid her more often then. Give Mokuba more chances to corner her. I think it'll help her Joey, I really do," Mai said, tears in her eyes too. Over the last several years Mai had grown rather attached to Joey's younger sister. She was just like a really cool little sister that didn't get on your nerves but you still had to look out for. But she was still delicate, and young. She was going through something Mai just couldn't relate too. Until recently, when she'd met Joey, she'd never known real love and so long as she knew Joey she'd never known real heart break. That's what Mai thought Serenity was going through, though it was different all at the same time. Because Mokuba obviously wasn't rejecting her. It seemed that Serenity was rejecting Mokuba, even though she didn't want to. Mai secretly wondered if it didn't have something to do with the elder Kaiba brother.

**Soooo…?? Any one got any ideas of what happens next?? Lol I'm curious to see what you all think is gonna happen next. This was an amusing chapter to write, especially the part where she's watching TV lol… yes I know she's a cartoon character and that she's talking about watching other chartoon characters but what can you do, those are my other favorite shows… at least the old episodes of medabots were, I don't like the new ones. She's eating my favortie kind of ice cream to and … yah I t was just a really fun chapter to right and I hope you all like it. The next chapter is really.. something lol… at least the second part of it is.. I'm going to stop now… review and let me know what you think oh and ppl with MSN feel free to add me and talk to me, don't expect any spoilers though, cuz you don't get any. Though I am writing another story that's kind of a carry on of this one, but not… lol I'll put that one up soon too… it's really cute so far. Be waiting for it. Anyway… I hope you like it and I will update as soon I feel I ought to lol, the more reviews the sooner it'll be, feel free to tell your friends about this story lol… if you like it… anyway.. **


	8. Death by Heart Ache

**Sighs* this chapter is so sad… lol… well the beginning isn't… I personally think she's over reacting but whatever it takes to make a half decent story right?? Anywho… thankz to everyone who reviewed!! I'm glad you all like it so far… just for the record for anyone who hasn't caught on I update every two weeks on either Friday night or Saturday morning and believe it or not I have a reason for that. See I have the next chapter done and ready to go but sometimes I go into this phaze where I just don't write at all and I figure this way you'll get your update every two weeks because I usually do 3-4 chapters during my writing spree and then it gives me time to get back into it if I just can't do it. But now you have to realize I'm writing two… possibly three (I'm thinkin' of maybe startin' an inu-yasha one… but I ain't got any awesome idea's just yet) so my time is a little more divided anywho. Thankz again to all my reviewers lol, feel free to advertise for me lol, anywho, enjoy J J **

Death by Heart Ache

Serenity finally let her brother take her to the hospital, though not until she began getting nose bleeds every 2 hours, and she began coughing up blood. Apparently he had scheduled a full-fledged physical, Serenity wasn't looking forward to it.

"If you'll just change into this," the nurse said handing her a small blue hospital gown.

"Er- can I keep my underwear on?" Serenity asked, fearing the answer.

"Do you know what a physical is?" the nurse asked her.

Serenity just nodded and walked into the change room. She had technical difficulties getting it tied on her own, and even then she walked down the hallway holding it together at the back, making sure her butt wasn't showing. As she entered the room she turned around and put her hand in front of Joey's face.

She looked up at him, her face red. "You got me a male doctor?" she demanded.

"Er- well, yah I guess so," Joey said, confused.

"Joey, do you know what a physical is?" Serenity demanded.

Joey gave his younger sister a blank stare, "No," he finally admitted. "I just said I wanted you to get totally checked out and they blabbed on about a physical and then asked if some Doctor Andrews would be okay. Did I mess up?"

"Yes Joey, you messed up," she said, slamming the door in his face.

He could hear arguing from the other side of the door, but he didn't walk in. He did eventually shut up; she assumed he'd gone to sit in the waiting room.

"Ack!" Serenity said, and blinked as the doctor shined a bright light in her eyes. "I was specifically told not to do that!" she shouted.

"By whom?" the doctor asked.

"My last doctors," Serenity scowled at him. 

"Why?" the doctor questioned her.

"Because I'll go blind. Didn't you read my files? I had eyes surgery 5 years ago so I wouldn't go blind," Serenity said angrily.

The doctors walked over and flipped the pages in her files. "Ah, so you did, my bad," he said simply.

"You're bad?!" Serenity demanded. She was really cranky now. "If I go blind I'm suing you're ass!" she yelled.

The doctor however just ignored her and shined the light in her ear instead. "When's the last time you cleaned your ears?" he asked.

"Er- well, I didn't know I was supposed to clean my ears," Serenity said, slightly embarrassed.

The doctor sighed and pulled out a few Q-tips and dipped them in some sort of substance. Serenity recoiled as he stuck it in her ear, it was cold! He quickly cleaned her ears and then threw them in a little tin. Yick, it was yellow. Serenity stuck her finger in her ear, trying to get some of the liquid he'd left behind out.

"That could be why you're ears were so dirty," the doctor said without even looking up from the files.

Serenity slouched over and crossed her arms, pouting. She didn't like this doctor at all. And she really didn't like it when he stuck his hand down her gown type thing and put the cold stethoscope to her chest.

"Holy god!" Serenity said shivering. "Why is everything so bloody cold in here?" The doctor just shrugged. "You better be careful," Serenity wanted, "next time I'll bring my furby, Joe!" Serenity held her hands up and made them like little ears. She opened her eyes wide and started acting like a furby. "Dance, do-oo do-oo, dance, fun, party!"

"How old are you Serenity?" The doctor asked, ignoring her childish acts.

"I'm 18," Serenity said blushing.

"Do you have you're period?" he said looking through her files. Serenity blushed crimson red and said nothing. The doctor looked up at her and laughed quietly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Serenity. I just need to know because if you don't yet then there could be something wrong with you in that part of you're body." Serenity scowled at him and finally nodded. "Have you ever had sex?"

Serenity glowed red again and glared at the doctor. "I wouldn't be able to get a female doctor would I?" she asked.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "All the female doctors are booked until 3:30."

"What time is it now?" she demanded.

"2:15," he answered. Serenity clenched her teeth and sighed deeply. "Now, have you ever had sex?"

"Do you honestly think I'd tell you even if I had?" Serenity demanded.

"I'll take that as a no then," the doctor said.

"You'll never know will you?" Serenity said angrily.

The doctors sighed and handed her a cup. "If you could just fill that, I'll go see what I can do about getting you a female doctor.

Serenity looked stared at the cup, horrified. "You want me to, to fill that?" she squeaked. The doctor just nodded. Serenity's face went red yet again as she headed for the bathroom, stomping loudly as she went. She walked right past Joey, though not without punching him in the stomach on her way by.

"Ouch," Joey said coiling over, somewhat winded. "You're lucky you didn't hit two inches lower!" he shouted after his sister. She raised one hand and held up her middle finger. On Serenity's way back to the hospital room Joey decided to avoid her. 

Serenity became much easier to deal with when she walked into the room and saw a tall, young, _female _doctor standing at the counter.

"You must be Serenity," she smiled warmly. Serenity just nodded. "I can't believe Dr. Andrews even tried to do a physical on an adolescent young lady," the doctor laughed. Serenity just blushed. "Though, I can pretty much assure you that he probably wasn't enjoying it anymore. Now, I'm going to start right from the beginning." The doctor told her. "But first things first, I'm Doctor Ivers, but you can call my Katey."

Serenity decided she liked this one much better. And was relieved when the doctor actually read her files and didn't shine the light in her eye. On top of that she always said what she was going to do first.

"Okay, now I'm just going to look at you're eyes. I see here you had surgery when you were younger," Katey said. Serenity mumbled a yes; she was trying not to move as the doctor examined her. "Had you had bad eye sight all you're life?"

"Yes, my brother was the one who finally got the money for my operation," Serenity told her.

"Well that was sweet of him," The doctor said looking in her ears. "How'd he do that?"

"He got second place in a duel monster tournament. The prize was three million dollars. It's really to bad he didn't save the rest of it or we might live in a nicer place."

"Where do you live?" Katey asked making notes.

"In an Apartment just down the street. It's not the nicest of places, but it's home," Serenity said cheerfully.

"Does it have mice?" Katey asked, still looking at the folder.

"Oh probably," Serenity said. "I haven't seen any but I can't see how it couldn't."

"Do you have any allergies, Serenity?" Katey asked. "Perhaps to some sort of flower that might be blooming just now?"

Serenity wrinkled her nose and thought for a moment. "Nope, I'm allergic to cigarette smoke and paint fumes though."

"How bad?"

"Not that bad, unless I'm around them for a long time, then there's the possibility of my throat closing," Serenity explained.

"Have you had any trouble breathing lately?" Katey said looking up at Serenity.

"No, but I have been having nose bleeds and I throw up almost everyday and lately I've been noticing some blood in it too."

Katey began sticking things in her nose that were cold and somewhat hurt. She came to the conclusion that her nose was just dry though and that her nosebleeds should stop now. "Do you have you're period?" she asked. Serenity nodded. She asked several other question about that too, Serenity was still embarrassed, but was much more open about it with a female doctor. "And have you ever had sex?" Katey asked. This time Serenity shook her head immediately. "Any type of oral sex?"

"No type of sex at all," Serenity said firmly.

"Okay," Katey said closing the files. "I'm going to run this down to the lab so we can run a few tests on it," she said holding up Serenity's cup. "In the meantime I want you to make you're way to the x-ray room. It's on the thirteenth floor, in the left wing. I want to get some x-rays of you're lungs and stomach if you're puking up blood. We'll talk more from them. Oh, and here," Katey handed her some pants. "If you've never had sex then you don't need that part of the test done so you can wear these. But if you were lying to me I need to know now because there is another test I'll need to do.

"Nope, I've never had sex," Serenity said again.

"Okay, I'll see you up there," she smiled and left the room. Serenity quickly put the pants on and headed for the thirteenth floor. She wasn't all the surprised when Joey didn't get up to greet her as she walked by. It looked like he made a move to, but then didn't, due to certain other recent encounters.

Serenity was amused by the fact that she got to wear sunglasses during the x-rays because of the bright light they gave off. She was sent to the lab after that to get her blood taken. She held her breath as they drew six tubes of blood from her. It didn't hurt that much, but Serenity hated any type of pain. She quickly forgot about that though when she got to look at her x-rays.

"See all this?" Katey asked pointing to some squiggly lines in the bottom of her stomach. Serenity nodded. "This is stomach acid, you're stomach is supposed to keep it under control on it's own, but yours seems to not be doing it's job. For now I'm just going to give you some pills but if it gets any worse then you'll have to have an operation. We'll be running some tests on you're blood to see why this is all happening and as soon as we get results we'll call you. We are also checking you're iron," Katey said grabbing Serenity's hand and pointing to her fingernails. "These are supposed to be pink, and yours are white, meaning you are low on iron. We are checking for diabetes, which I think is highly unlikely, mono, which is a possibility but I don't think so either. There are several other things too, none of which you'll understand but we'll call and let you know the result and if we need you back in here for some type of surgery."

Serenity just nodded, not really paying any real attention. She found looking at her insides rather amusing. Katey seemed to blab on, and on for a while until Serenity was bored with looking at herself and asked to go home.

Katey sighed, "Yes, go home, but I want you back here in two weeks so we can check and see if you're pills are working!" she shouted after Serenity who was walking down the hall as soon as she said yes.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Joey asked.

"Something about stomach acid, a dry nose, low on iron and possibly mono," Serenity said, grabbing her clothes from him.

"Isn't mono a kissing disease?" Joey asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Serenity said as if it meant nothing.

"Have you been kissing Mokuba?" Joey demanded. But Mokuba didn't pop into Serenity's head; it was Kaiba who she saw. Yes she'd kissed Mokuba all of twice, and there hadn't been any spit swapping involved between them. But Seto had been another story. Serenity sighed and closed the door in her brother's angry face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can't avoid me forever!" Mokuba shrieked as Serenity slammed the door in his face and locked it before he could enter.

"Oh, hey Mokuba," Joey said coming up the stairs. Mokuba blinked as Joey opened the door to his apartment and then held it open for him. "You coming in?" he asked.

Mokuba entered the small, rather shabby apartment slowly, for some reason he felt he was being tricked. But when he asked if Joey knew where Serenity was he told him to check her room. Even scarier, now Joey was going to let him into her room, where a bed is located. But Mokuba wasn't passing any chances up. He quickly entered her room to see her drop out of site through the window. He quickly stuck his head out it and watched as she climbed down the fire escape.

"Serenity get back in here!" Mokuba shouted. She didn't reply of course, she never did. Mokuba watched as she ran down the stairs. It was then that he quickly dashed out of the apartment and down the stairs. But she was gone by the time he'd gotten down there. He checked all the allies and dumpsters and boxes. She'd gone somewhere far enough away that Mokuba couldn't find her.

"Fuck!" he sword and jumped into the car that was waiting for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Yugi, I really appreciate you letting me stay here for a bit," Serenity said sipping her juice.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Things get kind of lonely around here without Grandpa, I don't mind a bit of company besides yami once and awhile."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mokuba, Mokuba get up!" Kaiba said shaking his younger brother.

"Piss off," Mokuba mumbled rolling over.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, get the fuck up!" Kaiba shouted.

Mokuba rolled back over and gave his older brother one of those glares the Kaiba's were so famous for and then pulled the blanket over his head. He didn't care anymore, he'd tried everything to at least get Serenity to talk to him and nothing was working. He didn't see much reason for getting up in the morning anymore.

Kaiba growled angrily. "Mokuba, you have to get up." Kaiba said, slightly more contained this time.

"Why do you care? Go to work Seto, and leave me to drown in my own misery," Mokuba said angrily.

Well, that was like a punch in the face. But he was kind of right, not often did Kaiba involve himself in his younger brothers problems. He usually just went to work. But this time the problem was his own fault and he knew it. Seto Kaiba's one weak spot was his younger brother, and right now his younger brother needed help.

"Listen, I have English with Serenity today, if you want I'll talk to her," Kaiba offered, though it was slightly forced. Mokuba slowly pulled the blanket off his face and eyed his brother up. It wasn't often his brother offered to do anything for anyone.

"Why?" Mokuba said suspiciously and then bolted up suddenly. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"No," Kaiba lied. "But you don't seem to be making much head way and I'm not scared of Wheeler."

"She's hates you Seto, she wouldn't listen to a word you said if her life depended on it. But I'll get up and go to school if you'll leave me alone and go meddle in your own problems instead," Mokuba said, scowling and throwing the blankets of his mostly bare body.

_Ow, _Kaiba thought. The fact that his own brother didn't want him to help kind of hurt, though it quickly passed. Kaiba was going to talk to Serenity though. Whether Mokuba wanted him to or not. She usually left halfway during the class, he'd simply follow her. It didn't work out quite as he'd planned though. Better actually. Kaiba happened to be particularly late because of his slow moving brother and he showed up just as Serenity was dashing out of the classroom. 

He caught her easily. She looked up and immediately began struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Serenity, Serenity listen to me!" Kaiba said getting a better grip on her. "You need to quite wallowing in your own self pity. What happened happened okay? My brother is starting to act like you; do you want him to have to leave every class because he's sick? Do you want that for Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded.

Serenity shook her head and answered quietly, "No."

"Then stop this. Whatever's wrong with you, you need to get over it. If it helps, I'm sorry, okay there I said it. Now stop hurting my brother," then he paused before finally saying, "Please."

"That's just it!" Serenity yelled at him. "I don't want to hurt him! That's why I'm avoiding him! It's no easier for me either and you know what?! It's your fault! It's all your fucking fault!"

"Don't blame this all on me!" Kaiba stopped himself from adding 'you stupid whore' on the end of that sentence. He was trying to get her to do something and calling her a whore probably wouldn't convince her. "You never tried to stop any of it!"

"What was I suppose to do?" Serenity demanded. "There was nothing I could have done."

"No probably not, but you didn't even try," Kaiba hissed.

"Would you have wanted me to?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba hadn't been expecting that. He knew the answer, it popped into his head immediately, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Serenity flashed an evil little grin. "I didn't think so. Do you're brother a favor and tell him, then he'll decide I'm a whore, just like you think I am and he'll get better. He'll get over me, and I can be left to wallow in my own self-pity."

"You're going to kill your self," Kaiba said, completely unsure as to why.

"Don't pretend like you care, you'd probably prefer it that way. Now if you'll kindly let me go I have other things I need to do," Serenity said, pulling her arm free and making a mad dash for the bathroom door. She wasn't fast enough though. 

"Come with me," Kaiba said dragging her down the hallway.

"No!" Serenity shrieked making her best attempt to get away. "Let me go!"

"No, you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

Serenity continued to struggled until as they were rounding the corner to leave the school they heard a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

"Mokuba," they both said in union.

Kaiba immediately let Serenity go. She fell to the floor, injuring her ankle. But she got up and tried to run away any way. It was more of a limp though and she didn't get far until Mokuba's strong hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"No, no, Mokuba please," she begged.

"Please what?" Mokuba asked, suspicious now. Kaiba had taken the first exit back to class though, so he couldn't really ask him what was going on.

"I- I can't," she said, as tears ran down her cheeks. It was an unfamiliar feeling. She hadn't cried for nearly a month. Since she'd started avoiding Mokuba it seemed that all emotions had abandoned her.

"You're crying," Mokuba said, dropping his books. "Why?"

"I- no, please let me go," Serenity begged.

Mokuba closed his eyes and breathed deeply. On a normal occasion, he would have obeyed immediately, but not this time. He wanted to know what was going on and this was the moments he needed. No one was around, and the bell wasn't supposed to ring for another thirty minutes. That meant no Joey, and the only fight he might have to go through was with Serenity, and he was looking forward to it.

"No," he finally said. He could tell Serenity was shocked, it just wasn't the sort of thing Mokuba would do. He could also tell that she nearly looked up at him. Unfortunately she stopped herself. He wondered if maybe he got her to look at him her protective wall might finally fall and she'd tell him what was wrong. "Come with me," Mokuba said, latching his hand firmly onto her wrist and pulling her out of the school. She wasn't nearly as unwilling to some with Mokuba, and she didn't struggle though she did drag her feet and pull once and awhile. "Okay, I'm going to let go of you, are you going to run?" Serenity shook her head, but didn't look up. As soon as Mokuba's hand left her wrist she collapsed into the sandy dirt. Mokuba sat down beside her and sighed. "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I don't know," she said quietly.

"What could possibly be so bad that you have to avoid me?" Mokuba asked again, he felt he might actually get somewhere this time.

Serenity started crying again. Mokuba wanted for the entire world to just wrap his arms around her, but he dared not. It might upset her even more. So he tried to come up with some other way of comforting her. "Listen Ren, I really don't care. Whatever you did or I did, I don't care I… I just…" Mokuba tried to say, but he gave up and slouched over. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Both just happy to be within a mile radius of each other, though neither portraying their true feelings until finally Serenity talked.

"I- I'm scared you won't love me anymore if you know…" she said quietly.

Mokuba looked over at her. He almost wanted to laugh, but he thought it might ruin the mood, and she might run away. Now he felt was the time to wrap his arms around her though, and that he did. She took the warmth willingly, and made no objections.

"I'll always love you Ren, no matter what, I don't care what happens, and whatever it is I'll understand, especially considering the situation at the time," Mokuba assured her. She looked up at him, two tears in her eyes.

"You- you promise?" Serenity asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Mokuba nodded, and he looked so sincere too. But Serenity couldn't do it. She pulled herself away from him and ran away again. Leaving him slightly wet from her tears and incredibly confused. "No, Serenity, don't do this too me!" he finally shouted as he watched her run down the street.

Serenity however just ran. Blinded by her tears she didn't see anything. She continued to run too. Stopping once and while for a rest and then continuing to run. Until her legs burned and her lungs gasped for air. She ran, trying to leave all her troubles and thoughts behind. Yet she cursed herself. She'd been in his arms, and he'd promised he'd understand and she still didn't tell him. She couldn't lift the burden from her back. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him, despite everything, his promise, and his understanding. He'd offered to forgive her mistake and accept her as she was again, and she'd blown him off. She finally fell in the sand, looking out at the water, during a beautiful pink sunset. The wind was blowing gently in her hair, and the water splashing pleasantly against the sand. Yet nothing registered. Not the rock beneath her leg, not the burning pains in her thighs, not the dryness in her throat and not the cold as the sun lowered below her horizon. She could see the Kaiba mansion from where she sat. It really wasn't that far away. Serenity had to fight every emotion in her body not to go up to it a knock on the door. She just continued to sit on the beach, confused and hurt by her own actions.

In the darkness of night she heard people call her name. Mokuba was among them, but she didn't call out to them. She didn't move at all, and they never found her. She continued to sit, shivering, upset, until she finally lay down and fell asleep to the splashing of the waves.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's you're turn to sleep," Tea told Mokuba.

Mokuba simply nodded and looked out the back window of him mansion. Watching as the tide slowly came in. He scanned the dark beach. He was familiar with it now, for the last several weeks he often sat and looks at the rocks just left. He began sighing as he examined the familiar view but stopped halfway through when he saw something he hadn't seen before. Mokuba frowned and got up. _Could it be…_ he thought, climbing down slowly, and speeding up as he went. He rushed out the back door of the mansion and towards the rocks. The tide had risen higher since he'd looked at it last, but he knew where he was looking. And sure enough, Serenity lay, blue skin and blue lips, half submerged in the cold spring water.

"Serenity!" Mokuba shrieked quickly pulling her out of the water. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. And then quickly carried her up to the mansion. He laid her in her bed and checked her pulse, it was incredibly slow, and soft. He listened for her breathing, faint and short. Her heart was incredibly slow too. Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"I need an ambulance at Kaiba mansion as soon as possible," Mokuba said frantically.

"What's wrong sir?" the woman on the other line asked.

"I think she has hypothermia. I found her, in the water, just like ten minutes ago," Mokuba explained quickly.

"Is she breathing?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it's very faint, and short though," Mokuba said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stay calm sir, I need you to warm her up, slowly though. An ambulance is on its way. Could I have you're phone number please," the woman said.

Mokuba gave it to her.

"Thank-you sir, the ambulance should be about five minutes, just keep her warm and call if anything else happens," and with that the woman hung up.

Mokuba took Serenity's hand in his. Her fingers were ice cold. He rubbed them slowly between his hands and was incredibly surprised when her hand suddenly closed around his. "Serenity?" Mokuba asked urgently.

"I'm sorry," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him for just a moment before they dulled and she went limp.

** I personally think she's way over reacting, like honestly, who dies just because they cheated on someone and can't stand it… well I suppose she's just being modest, but I do thinks he's over reacting, but whatever makes for a half decent story right?? Oh right and I gotta little message for two ppl here first for

Paper cut:… u cool lol, I like you.. hehe, I don't totally understand why you think it's as good as pinkstarz because quite frankly it's not, but I'm glad you think so J ( if it was I feel I'd have more reviews) oh and you like ren?? Me to lol… I was obsessed with it and decided I needed to put someone in this story names ren and then I realised that it worked perfectly with Serenity's name!! I was thrilled lol

E.J.Lawrence (I'm sorry if that's not rite my dumb internet isn't working right this second: I realise that maybe Kaiba isn't perfect and that yah your probably right I highly doubt he'd sink as low as to call Ren a whore… but it fits, it's for the benefit of the story that I make him a Jack ass I'm afraid. He gets over it though… right away, so now worries J J 

Right okay… I would comment to alll the rest of you except that most of them just say yah good story update so yah know, there isn't much to say to that and I apologise if I missed it. So yah… next chapter is done I'll post it some where around the 21st or sooooo… that may seem long to those who adore this story but there isn't much I can do about it. Anyway, I hope you liked and do let me know if you did. Oh and one more thing.. you'll note I changed the title, lol, I finally came up with a good title although I kind of wanna change the first word now but I'm not going to. And for those of you who want to know wut it means, well I'm not telling you yet, that'll come later but I will tell you that if you go look in a japanese english dictionary it's easy to figure out because they are direct translations. Hehe have good days/nights/wutever time it is!!**

(by the way… do you think the title of this chapter gives away to much?? I'm kind of thinking it does… but oh well… I guess… you woulda found out by the end anyway)


	9. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N … I dunno why I'm updating early, I shouldn't be until Friday, that's a whole week early. I think it's because I'm incredibly bored, it's a Saturday night and I want to feel like I'm doing something productive. Of all the chapter to update early, I bet if I wait I can get more reviews on chapter eight… meh, oh well. Anywho… here's that chapter that everyone (especially paper cut) have been asking for. Too if Ren died or not… well I guess you'll find out soon enough. Right well I'll save the rest of what I have to say for the end**

An Unexpected Visit

Joey, along with Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Yugi, sat anxiously in the waiting room at the hospital. Serenity had been rushed in as an emergency case, but they still had no news on her. Tea had performed CPR on her while they had waited for the ambulance, but she couldn't get her heart to beat on it's own. The ambulance had taken over and rushed her out of the Kaiba mansion before most of the people that had been looking for her even got there. No one even knew if she was alive right now. It had only been about fifteen minutes, but it seemed like hours. Joey got up and began hounding every doctor that walked past with one question: 'Is she alive?'. No one knew the answer. Mai finally managed to pull Joey's hands off the neckline of one doctor's jacket and pull him back to the couch where she wrapped her arms around him and they sat until a nurse finally came and talked to them.

"We've managed to get her heart beating again, and everything else seemed to come back to life with it. She's stabilized, and she should live, but I'm afraid we can't allow visitors for at least another 48 hours. You should all go home and get some rest," She then turned to Joey. "We'll call you if anything else happens." She rested one hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "She'll be fine."

"What was wrong with her?" Mokuba asked as the nurse turned to leave.

"We haven't been able to determine all of the problems yet, but she seems to have hypothermia. We'll need to talk to her before we can confirm anything else, but the doctor also believes its some sort of depression because nothing else really seems to be wrong with her. It's almost as if she'd given up because her hypothermia wasn't far enough along that it should have killed her. We'll have a more detailed analysis for you soon in the future. Until then, go home and get some sleep," the nurse told him.

Everyone else got up and left, leaving Mokuba sitting alone on the couch, his eyes red from lack of sleep. He just didn't understand what was wrong with Serenity, he just didn't understand. For like the millionth time he tried to think up why she might be doing what she was doing. He didn't want to believe that she's somehow gone insane, and it certainly didn't seem that way. He agreed with the doctors, it was some sort of depression and it had started that night.

Mokuba was startled when a hand suddenly gripped his shoulder. He looked up to see Joey's rather blotchy face. "You coming?" Joey asked. Mokuba looked down at the ground before nodding. It didn't seem right for him to go home, if something went on he'd never find out. No one would call him; he'd actually planned to stay at the hospital and demand updates every two hours. But the nurse had specifically said they'd call Joey if anything happened. It seemed like a good idea, so he nodded and slowly stood up. He followed Joey to the elevator, his feet dragging as he looked at the ground. More than once he nearly collided with some fast moving medical person. Most of the ride down the eleven floors of the hospital was silent.

Until Joey finally spoke, "Do you know what's wrong with my sister?" he asked, his voice hoarse, like he had a soar throat.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, and she won't talk to me long enough for me to find out. I did find out why she's avoiding me though."

"Why?" Joey demanded, a bit more roughly than he'd intended.

Mokuba felt like a complete idiot as he replied, "She's afraid I won't love her anymore…"

"So she did something?" Joey asked.

"I guess so…" Mokuba said slowly. "I don't really understand. She was going to tell me yesterday afternoon, but ended up running away instead. Apparently it really bothers her and I just can't figure out what happen!" Mokuba shouted angrily, slamming his fist against the wall.

Joey quickly pushed the _close door _button when they reached the bottom and sent them up to the eighteenth floor and turned back to Mokuba. "She was with your brother, in that hotel right?"

Mokuba just nodded, unsure of where this was all going.

"That bastard!" Joey shouted angrily. Mokuba looked up, surprised as Joey pushed all the buttons on the elevator. He wanted off and he wanted off now. He was going to kick the shit out of Kaiba, and should God be on his side he'd kill him.

"What?" Mokuba demanded.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out," Joey said shaking his head angrily. "I don't suppose you ever thought that maybe Kaiba did something to her and she was either unwilling so she wanted to stay away from you because you lead to your brother or maybe it's just that. Maybe she was willing and now she thinks she doesn't deserve you and she's driving herself insane because she wants you!"

Mokuba was suddenly very angry, first because Joey had the nerve to suggest his brother would betray him and then because it could easily have been true. The more Mokuba thought about it the more it all made sense. Mokuba dashed out of the elevator when it stopped and made a mad dash for the stairs and dialed the number to him house.

"_Kaiba residence," _the voice on the other line said.

"This is Mokuba, I want a car at the Domino District hospital as soon as possible," he instructed.

"_A car is on it's way Master Kaiba,"_ the lady said and hung up.

Joey was only several steps behind him, though he fell behind as they went down the twelve flights of stairs. He was angry, yes, but not nearly as angry as Mokuba. The fact that not only would his brother betray him, but then that he would lie to him made him sick. Seto could have helped Serenity the entire time, and what really made Mokuba mad was not that fact that he didn't but that fact that now, even after she'd died and been brought back to life that Seto probably still didn't care! 

Mokuba passed back and forth in front of the building waiting for his ride. He was breathing heavily, his face red, and his hands clenched tightly. Mokuba was ready to kill, he didn't care if it was his brother. What his brother had done to Serenity was completely wrong, all along he could have helped her and he didn't. He let her get so sick that she died. That was probably the only thing that was going to keep Mokuba from killing his brother, the fact that Serenity was alive now. Not exactly well, but alive, and in a state to get better.

Mokuba stopped pacing and stood in front of Joey. "I'm coming with you," Joey said.

"No," Mokuba shook his head. "Not only will my brother not listen if you're around he'll deny it. He'll deny it anyway, but at least he'll listen to me. You can have your chance at him later Joey. I'll make sure of that."

"She's my little sister!" Joey argued.

"What good is that fact that she's your little sister going to do when my brother beats the shit out of you?" Mokuba demanded. "He won't hurt me, not seriously anyway and if he does it'll only be to try and knock some sense into me. I know I'm going to be crazy when I see him, I'm going to try and kill him. Lucky for him he's stronger than I am," Mokuba said. "Don't worry Joey, I'll make sure to get at least one half-decent hit in for you," Joey nodded as the car drove up. Mokuba jumped in and sent the driver speeding back towards the Kaiba mansion. His brother was going to die. 

Mokuba stared out the window as they sped past the lights. The city was still asleep, only the odd dog bark and maybe a siren or two could be heard. Nothing worth being awake for. Mokuba didn't want to admit Serenity's depression was because of his brother. He never would have considered his brother to be that evil. Mokuba knew he was harsh, and somewhat cold hearted but he never would have considered his brother of doing this to Serenity. His trust in his brother was his own undoing. It was the one possibility he never would have thought of. He had trusted his brother when he had retold the details of the night. He'd had no reason not to, never before had his brother lied to him when it had really mattered. Yet he did this time, he realized that perhaps Serenity had asked him not to tell but that was out of line. Mokuba had a right to know.

Though the more Mokuba thought about it he wondered what his reaction would have been in a different situation, say if Serenity had actually told him. He wasn't sure if he'd get mad, he understood that she had been emotionally overwhelmed that evening, so he would have understood that her emotions would control her but his brother was a different story. It took a lot more than being shot at to send Seto over the edge. It would probably still be as it was. He would probably be completely forgiving to Serenity and probably still want to tear Seto's throat out.

Mokuba didn't hesitate at all when they pulled up in front of his house. He jumped out of the car and went running through the front door and bounced up the stairs three at a time until he had reached Seto's office. He swung the door open and slammed it behind him. Kaiba looked up, slightly startled that anyone would dare enter his office without knocking. But one look at his brothers face he knew he was angry. He knew he'd found out.

"You fucking bastard!" Mokuba yelled slamming both his fists on Kaiba desk, sending most of his papers flying.

Kaiba watched his work fall to the floor and then looked back up at his brother, his expression was not happy. But he didn't say anything, he wasn't going to offer any explanation, or give any argument, his answers where going to be yes and no. He assumed that would cause him the least of grief and probably send Mokuba storming out of his office soon enough. Mokuba had a temper that shouldn't ought to be reckoned with, but Kaiba knew he could handle any move Mokuba threw at him. Despite Mokuba's muscley arms Kaiba still always held the upper hand when it came to a hand to hand combat, and considering that the first thing Mokuba had done when he had entered the room hadn't been hit him, it was obvious Mokuba knew this too.

"What did you do to Serenity?" Mokuba demanded. Mokuba already knew he wouldn't answer. He wasn't overly sure why he'd asked in the first place. He quickly moved onto a different question. "Did you kiss her?"

"Yes," Seto answered calmly.

"Did you touch her?" he asked angrily.

"Define touch," Kaiba said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Mokuba burst.

"Then no," Kaiba said.

"Are you lying to me again?" Mokuba said, breathing deeply.

"No," 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Would you have wanted to know?" Kaiba challenged.

"CONSIDERING SERENITY WAS PRACTICALLY FADING AWAY TO NOTHING, YES!" Mokuba hollered.

"Yes well, that wasn't my fault. She didn't want you to know," Kaiba replied, still challenging his brothers glare.

"Tell me this brother, you're supposed to be smart aren't you?"

"Yes," Kaiba answered, unsure where this conversation was going.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Kaiba was beginning to get annoyed. "I just told you, she didn't want you to know!"

"She died because you didn't tell me Seto, she died!" Mokuba screamed. Neglecting to mention the fact that they'd managed to save her.

Even that surprised Kaiba, he could no longer act as if it was no big deal, because now it was. He was somewhat surprised his brother wasn't holding a knife to his throat. Kaiba said nothing, he would portray no emotion. He would not pretend he cared, because he didn't really, though he was feeling regret for his actions now. He actually wanted to take them back, he'd do anything to take them back. To rewind time and tell his little brother before it had been too late. He had never expected her to die. He'd assumed that she'd either get over it or eventually break down and tell Mokuba. Seto Kaiba wasn't one willing to admit he had made a mistake but this time he would have yelled it out for the world to know. His brother would never forgive him. Not this time, of all the bad things he had done before, his brother had gotten over it, but this time he wouldn't. He would leave, and Seto would never hear from his younger brother again. The only person he had ever cared about.

Kaiba could almost relate to his little brother this time. Mokuba may as well have been dead to him now too. He'd lost someone important to him now too. The only difference was, with a bit of effort and several million kind words he might be able to fix his problem, but even Seto Kaiba, famous for the ability to portray no emotion could not hide his guilt from his little brother.

"Not so fuckingcocky anymore are you _brother_," Mokuba demanded. The last word was forced, and said with a sort of sneer, like he was ashamed of it. Kaiba didn't blame him in the slightest, he'd be ashamed of him too.

"She- she died?" Kaiba asked, his voice shaky and unsure.

"Yes," Mokuba said, he was having fun torturing his evil older brother. Kaiba took in a short breath and held it until his brother finished his sentence. "Watch your back, Seto, Joey's gonna kill you," and with that Mokuba left the room.

Kaiba was left by himself, with confused thoughts. Normally Joey wouldn't be much of a threat to him, but if he'd killed one of his friends he was a serious threat. A pissed off Joey would be a serious threat to anyone if he didn't knock himself out on a wall first. Kaiba still didn't know they were brother and sister, and if he did he'd probably be leaving town because he did know how Joey felt about his sister. Kaiba was incredibly lucky they'd managed to save her, because Joey _would_ kill him, he had no doubts about that. 

Mokuba left the room feeling rather good with himself. He'd wait until Seto made some attempt to make some sort of an apology to all of Serenity's friends, then he could find out and they'd probably all get a lot of money too. He was fairly sure Seto would make some move at an apology. He wasn't that cruel, and when you kill someone's loved one, it's only common sense that you apologize, it doesn't mean much, but it's the nice thing to do. Seto wasn't nice, but this was beyond his meanness. Mokuba stopped for a moment. Considering he'd done this in the first place, maybe it wasn't. 

But that thought left his mind quickly when he heard a huge bang from Seto's office. For a moment he thought it was a gunshot, but then he heard glass shatter and knew it was just Seto's fist making contact with the wall. He heard several other loud crashed, as several other objects became close friends with the wall. Including his laptop. Mokuba laughed, he'd be regretting that when he found out she was still alive. Mokuba walked down the stairs feeling particularly smug with himself and instructed the driver to take him to Joey's house.

"Are you smiling?" Mai demanded when she opened the door.

"No, I'm smirking," Mokuba said, entering the small apartment and walking down the short hallway to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Did you kill him?" Joey demanded.

"No," Mokuba said still smirking.

"Then what you do?" Joey asked.

"I told him she's dead," Mokuba explained.

Everyone just blinked for a few moments until Joey let out a long 'oh' of understanding. "What did he say to that?"

"I don't know," Mokuba answered. "I told him to watch his back because you were going to kill him and left. I heard several things smash against the wall as I walked down the stairs though. He obviously wasn't overly impressed."

"Ha, ha!!" Joey said jumping into the air.

"I don't quite get it…" Tristan said slowly.

"Even the great Seto Kaiba can't pretend he doesn't care if he pretty much kills someone," Joey explained. "He'll probably go into some mid life crisis, and then he'll probably give us a lot of money and then he'll probably demand it back when he finds out she's alive. But at least we'll have the satisfaction of wrenching an apology out of him. I'm still going to kick the shit out of him, but at least this way I'm slightly satisfied. Though no amount of money will ever make me forgive him for what he's done to my sister."

"Yes well, no amount of money will ever get him over his damaged pride either," Mokuba stated.

Mokuba's smugness, and Joey's weird sort of happiness didn't last for long when the phone rang again saying Serenity's heart had stopped on them again. They needed Joey's permission to put her on life support and they needed it right away.

"Yes!" Joey shrieked. "Yes, do whatever you have to do! Save my little sister!" Joey sobbed.

"Oh no," Mai said. It obviously wasn't good news.

Mokuba chewed on his bottom lip, his hands clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white as they waited for Joey to get off the phone. When the nurse on the other line finally hung up Joey threw the phone across the room and turned to face everyone. He head was down and tears could be seen falling from his face. He said nothing until he finally looked up at Mokuba.

"Go!" he shouted. For some reason he found it difficult to accept that his little sister was dying because she couldn't stand living without another man.

"Mokuba, stay where you are," Mai commanded. "Joey, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Her hearts stopped again, they had to put her on life support," Joey said slowly. Tea gasped and started bawling into Tristan's coat. Yugi curled up into a little ball and didn't say a word while Mai slowly lowered herself onto the couch, tears streaming down her face. Joey however looked back up at Mokuba. "Go see her!" he screamed.

Mokuba didn't need to be told again. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He jumped down each flight of stairs, each which consisting of seven steps. It was a bit of a jump but he did it anyway. Thankfully the hospital was only three blocks away from their apartment. Mokuba ran as fast as he could, nearly being hit twice and causing some poor homeless man to run into a post. As he ran into the hospital he did some slick maneuvering and managed to get himself into the elevator before it closed on him. He pressed the number 11 all the way up and then made a mad dash for Serenity's room.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in here," the nurse from before said.

"Do you know why she's dying?" Mokuba demanded.

"We aren't totally sure yet, but we think it's some sort of depression and that's she just giving up on life, there's no other explanation," the woman said sadly.

"Do you know why she's giving up on life?" Mokuba asked. The nurse simply shook her head. "It's because my brother made out with her and then she thought she didn't deserve me anymore and she's been avoiding me, something she didn't want to do. If you'll just let me in there I know I can make her better!" he begged.

"She's not awake sir, there's nothing you can do," the nurse tried to explain. But Mokuba wouldn't listen. He just kept arguing until the nurse finally said he had five minutes. She expected him to go in and just sit and watch her for his five minutes, but he didn't. Mokuba took her hand in his and began urgently saying her name. The nurse shook her head and walked away. "Foolish boy," she mumbled.

Mokuba laid his head on the side of the bed. He didn't know what to do. She was dying and there was nothing he could do. Mokuba heard his name called but didn't move. He assumed it was the stupid nurse again, but then he felt a slight tap on his head. He lifted it, but he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Serenity.

"Mokuba," she whispered. Mokuba blinked, even he was surprised. Her heart had stopped twice, and she was now on life support yet she'd woken up.

"Serenity," he said, hardly believe his eyes. "You're awake.

She smiled and nodded. She looked around herself and frowned. "I'm sick…" she said, not really a question, but kind of.

Mokuba nodded. "You're hearts stopped twice," he told her.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I'm dying!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't let me die," she cried. "Please don't let me die Mokuba."

"You won't if you decide not to," Mokuba explained to her. "The doctors say there's nothing wrong with you. You had hypothermia, but it's gone now. All you have to do is want to survive, Ren, that's all."

"I do… but, you won't love me…" she said, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Yes I will," he assured her. "I already know Ren, my brother told me, and I don't care!"

"You, you don't?" Serenity asked.

"No, I don't," Mokuba said. "All I care about is you."

Serenity smiled, and then faded from view. Mokuba didn't understand what was happening until he found himself staring at the floor again. He quickly raised his head just in time to see her start breathing whole-heartily again. She sighed deeply and even moved her arm. Mokuba didn't understand what had just happened but it seemed he'd gotten through to her. Mokuba started laughing as the nurse walked back into the room.

"Look!" he shouted. "Look she's breathing on her own again!" Mokuba pointed as she sighed again.

The nurse squinted, but agreed. It seemed that she was indeed. The nurse also watched as Serenity's right hand moved from her side towards the bar where she began clutching it. She stepped over to the intercom and spoke into it. "Doctor, I think you'd better come see this," she said, still unsure if what she was seeing was really real.

"What? What is it?" a doctor said as he dashed into the room. The nurse pointed at Serenity who had now opened her mouth and was breathing deeply. "My good gosh, isn't this the girl I just hooked up to life support?" the doctor demanded.

The nurse nodded. "I let this boy see her for five minutes and went to get some coffee. When I came back she was breathing on her own, I even watched and she moved her hand and clutched onto the bar."

The doctor wasn't convinced. He walked over and began checking her out. He first took her pulse, which was now beating steadily and healthily. He listened to her heart, with was beating regularly. He took her temperature which was still slightly high but was quickly returning to it's normal amount. He opened her eyelids and was fairly surprised when she pulled her hand up and knocked him away.

"Piss off, Joey," she mumbled and rolled over.

"Well, I'll be darned," the doctor said, backing away and watching as Serenity's skin slowly turned from white to pink. "This is what we call a healing crisis. You never know when it's coming and you can't explain why it happens. Unhook her from the LS machine, Carla. She should be awake right away. Call her brother and let him know. We'll have to keep her here for at least a week, but she should be as good as new within the next 2-3 days."

"Can I stay in here?" Mokuba asked. "Until she wakes up?"

The nurse nodded, smiling warmly at him and heading to detach her from most of the machines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He did it!" Joey shouted as he dropped the phone again.

"Did what?" Yugi demanded as Joey pulled Mai into his arms.

"She's alive! They've taken her off live support. She's even moving! The nurse said she should be awake within the hour. Let's go see her!" Joey shouted happily.

Everyone cheered and bounced happily as they gathered up their things and headed for the hospital. It had been a tense night. No one knew how Mokuba had gotten through to her, according to the nurse she'd just suddenly gotten better. Apparently it was a healing crisis. But none of them cared, she was alive. They talked and laughed all the way to the hospital. Everyone was trying to slow Joey down, they wanted to give Mokuba at least a few minutes alone with her until they arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba watched as Serenity's eyes fluttered open, and she squinted in the warm morning sun. She looked around and smiled when she saw Mokuba. "I saw you, in my dream," she told him. "Do you remember it?" she asked. Mokuba nodded. "Did you mean everything you said?" she asked, almost nervously. He nodded again. She smiled and pulled him into her arms. "I love you so much," she whispered into his ear. He pulled away and looked into her sparkling brown eyes. Tears formed in his eyes, she smiled and wiped them away with her thumbs. "Don't cry," she said quietly. Mokuba just shook his head. He was at a loss for words. It was all a miracle, that she was alive, and holding him. She kissed him lightly and then hugged him again. The cords were kind of inconvenient, but they worked around them.

"Hey now, hheeyy now!" Joey said running into the room. "I want a 20 inch distance between you at all times when I'm around. This could take a lot of getting used too."

Serenity and Mokuba laughed. Mokuba moved out of the way so everyone else could see her. Joey held onto her for like ten minutes, until she finally complained that he was squishing her.

"What can you expect?" Joey asked. "You died on me Ren, you sure are pretty damn lucky we've got good doctors in this town or… well I dunno the or to that situation, but I'm sure there is one!"

After every cried, and smiled and laughed Tea was the one who finally got the guts to ask, "What was it like? Dying, I mean?"

Serenity frowned. "I don't know…" she answered. "Everything just went dark, it's just like sleeping, when you're having no dreams. But I saw an angel," she told them. "She was so beautiful. She had long, wavy golden hair. Her skin was so fair and her eyes where ice blue. She wore a long white dress and had two feathery wings attached to her back. And her halo was gold and… and well it was a circle." Everyone laughed and Serenity continued. "She talked to me, she said she was so happy to get to meet me, but that she was sad she wouldn't be there to see the wedding. Then she told me to take care of her baby, and sent me back."

"Take care of her baby… are you sure you're not pregnant??" Joey asked, but he immediately turned to Mokuba who was looking in his locket. He'd pulled out the picture of Seto and was looking at the one beneath it. His mother. He walked over to Serenity and showed it to her.

"That's her!" Serenity said enthusiastically. "Is that your mother?" Serenity asked curiously. Mokuba just nodded. He'd forgotten he had the picture, but Serenity's description had jolted back the memory of when his father had given it to him, only shortly before he had died. Serenity had met his mother, he hadn't even met his mother. His mother had died giving birth to him, she only knew him as her baby. Was it true that angels watched over them? Had it been his mother's doing, giving him the opportunity to speak to Serenity within her mind. Whatever had happened, Mokuba thanked his mother silently in his mind. He wasn't at all surprised when he heard a faint whisper saying _You're welcome. Take care of her Mokuba. _Mokuba just nodded and replaced the picture of Seto on the other side of the locket, leaving it so he would always see the picture of the mother he never knew.

**A/N Well there you have it, dear old Serenity is alive, what an un-original way of keeping her alive to eh'? (I'm Canadian, can you tell?) But that doesn't really matter, she's alive and that's what counts right? I dunno about this chapter, and this twist with Mokuba's mother… just make sure you remember what she says, that'll come in handy soon enough. Anyway, I was thinking about it and the way things are going now I think this story is gonna end up being like… really, really long. So I have a question… how long is too long?? Like is 30 chapters too long?? I'm actually thinking it'll probably be some where around 40 (40 chapters averaging 7 pages each… woo u do the math). And quite frankly if anything I'd say that's probably low… do you think I should start making the chapters longer? It won't be as many chapters that way, still the same amount of pages, but not as many chapters. Okay so that's the first thing I needed to ask and now I have another…

Do you think I ought to raise the rating?? I really don't think it's R (17 and up) but I don't know if it's only pg.13 either… I haven't got any complaints but I can never be to careful. As of now I really don't think it's anymore than pg-13… there's a few scenes in the coming chapters that are maybe a little bit more mature… dealing with boobs and stuff… the thing I find funny about that is that 90% of the people on this site are girls… and they should all have them so I don't see the big deal!! Lol… anyway I'll quite rambling now and I have a few more questions

I've added and OC (own character) and I want to know if you guys think that's a bbaadd idea… and I need to know like now because she's in the next chapter. Wait, no. the chapter after that (which is written by the way… it just needs to be edited and should I get a lot of reviews maybe you'll get it early too). Because see… I need someone to help getting Serenity in and out of trouble and I figured I either need to add another character that isn't already part of the yu-gi-oh cast or I would have to butcher Kaiba's character down to a pulp… which I really didn't want to do. SO I need to know whether you guys think I should butcher Kaiba (which I will do should everyone tell me too) or if I should add another character, and if you think adding another character will ruin it and make it not such a hot story then I'll have to butcher Kaiba… *sighs* this is such a hard decision.

Okay now then… this one is short… Kaiba or Mokuba guys?? I can work either in, but I wanna know the preference (though I've already decided who it is… I wanna know what you guys think)

Next… is Kaiba being to nice?? I kind of think so in some scenes… I don't know I'm having technical difficulties getting in Kaiba mode these days. In the next chapter I know he is… but he almost had to be… oh he's such a hard character to work with!

Last one… should I send them to Egypt (like the summary said I was going to) or should I just stay in domino and screw around for a few more chapters and turn this story off? If I don't go to Egypt it'll probably only be like… 5 maybe 6 more chapters but I can't think of anyway to get rid of Mokuba if that's what you guys want… I refuse to kill him I'm doing that in my other fic. 

Anyway, I already have most of these questioned answer in my head and I just wanna know your opinions and should everyone vote one way and none the other then I may have to change it… thought don't count to highly on it. But yah, thankz to everyone for them lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter!!**


	10. Falling

**A/N Okay listen guys, you are all so incredibly wonderful that I'm updating like two days early!! Lol… I ADORE all of my reviews, you guys are awesome, I love every single one of you ten times more than my stupid ex boyfriend! (a very long story lol.. we'll leave that for a next time… mind you I've just lost my inspiration… I get a lot of my story idea from some of the stupid stuff he does… I'll manage I'm sure lol) No no, like 1000000 times more than him, because I dun like him at all! Anyway, I'll stop rambling about my personal life lol. Anyway, I did indeed love every single review, I really love the long ones lol, every single word of every review. I realize I only got… like 15 or something like that, but that's a lot to me! Oh and congrats to Shadow Ishtar for being number 100! You made me so proud lol… oh hey and if ice girl is reading this I noticed something… you were the first person to review on all three stories so far, except for this one and the only person who beat you was Riss and she don't count because she knew I was putting it up and crap like that, so awesome on you too! Righto… anyway, you'll find the ending of this chapter rather disturbing… but just to let you know I MIGHT update next week just to get this fic in time with my other two. Anyway, enjoy!**

Falling

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost," Kaiba said, his voice just not having it's regular 'I'm ten times better than you' tone to it.

"I ought to kill you Kaiba," Joey said, threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try," Kaiba said, though he didn't even bother to sneer. He did note that Joey wasn't nearly as mad as Kaiba thought he'd be.

Joey pulled out a knife. He had no intention on using it, just startling Kaiba long enough so he could get in, get a half decent hit or two in and get back out. Joey ran at Kaiba, his long legs moving quickly. Just as he'd suspected, Kaiba was slightly stunned when Joey pulled out the knife. Joey smirked slightly and quickly threw it away from where they were fighting and raised his right fist. He felt a great jolt of satisfaction as it made contact with the right side of Kaiba's face. Joey should have retreated when he had the chance, but instead he used his left arm and went for Kaiba's stomach. Kaiba moved slightly to the side, though, and ducked. Joey practically went flying over Kaiba's curled up body but Kaiba saved his face from hitting the cement with a hard blow with his elbow to Joey's stomach.

"Shit," Joey gasped from where he kneeled on the ground, one arm propping him up while the other wrapped itself around his rather sore ribs.

Kaiba hadn't gotten out of the first phase painlessly either. He raised his hand to his lip and wiped the blood from it. "Nice trick, Wheeler," Kaiba frowned, licking at the blood. "Too bad it's probably the only hit you'll get in."

"You'd be surprised what tricks I have up my sleeve," Joey said stumbling to his feet. "I've been planning this since the first time my sister died."

_The first time? _Kaiba wondered to himself. That's just what Joey had wanted too, for him to think about it. Joey rushed in and punched Kaiba in the stomach. Kaiba keeled over and Joey took the opportunity to bash Kaiba's face on his knee. It was Kaiba's turn to fall to the ground in pain.

"You bastard!" Kaiba shouted through a mouth full of blood.

"Yes, well, I think I have the luxury of saying you started it," Joey said kicking Kaiba in the side.

Kaiba was mad now. Joey had tricked him twice, and twice he'd fallen for it and it was probably going to cost him nearly five hundred dollars to fix his teeth after this fight too. Kaiba slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. Blood covered his stubble covered chin. He'd gone into a weird sort of crisis mood after Mokuba had left his house three days earlier with the news of Serenity dying. He was starting to wonder what was going on though, what could Joey possible have meant by saying 'the first time' that would mean she'd died more than once, and that wasn't humanly possible.

Kaiba was more or less thankful that Joey had decided to give him a fair chance to re-gather himself. Joey wanted a half-decent fight where he got hit too, so hitting Kaiba felt even better. Not just getting Kaiba down and punching him until he was a bloody mess.

"You're lucky she's still alive you know," Joey said. And Kaiba fell for it again. Joey ran at him, but instead of hitting him in the front he ran right past him and sent Kaiba crashing into the ground with his elbow.

_Alive! _Kaiba said as he crashed into the cement. The only thing that partially saved his face from being completely ruined was the hand he had barley managed to get out. _So she's alive_, Kaiba thought. This was not a good time to be fighting, and he would not let himself be tricked again. This time he didn't wait for Joey to talk. He did some fancy move just as he hit the ground and was back on his feet before Joey could turn around. But as soon as he did, Kaiba's fist made contact with Joey's jaw. Joey did a 180 degree turn and soon found his forehead making contact with a tree that just happened to be conveniently in front of him.

"Oh that's harsh," Joey mumbled clutching his throbbing forehead. Kaiba didn't stop there, he wasn't nearly as considerate as Joey had been. He reached around to Joey's front and spun him around. He held him against the tree and punched him with his right hand. Once, twice, three times before letting Joey go. Joey fell to the ground, in a lot more pain than he'd bargained for when he'd walked into this fight. But a picture of his half dead sister flashed into his mind and he forced himself to his feet.

"Back for more?" Kaiba asked, wiping some of the blood off his own face with his sleeve.

"You had better believe it," Joey said. "No one gets away with killing my sister." Joey's elbow made contact with Seto's surprised face, and then his shoulder with his not so prepared body. Kaiba fell back down onto the hard brick blocks lining the pathway and Joey kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs.

Kaiba gasped for air as Joey walked a few feet away and leaned on a tree, breathing heavily. "You're- you're sister?" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh yah, didn't you know? It's my baby sister you killed," Joey said. Kaiba knew how Joey felt about his sister, and Joey knew he knew.

"Okay, did I kill her or didn't I?" Kaiba demanded angrily. Though it wasn't nearly as forceful as it would have been if his mouth hadn't been gushing blood. Kaiba stood again, though it was getting harder, and harder to get up each time. Kaiba was surprised when Joey started laughing, but he didn't let his guard down, not this time.

"Oh you killed her alright," Joey said, standing straight up again. "Twice actually, it was you're mother who saved her." And Kaiba's guard went down again. _My mother?_ He wondered as Joey punched him in the stomach again. Joey then brought his elbow down at the very top of Kaiba's spine, but he was careful not to break it, or his back. That's the deal he'd made with Mokuba, Joey would get to fight his brother so long as he came out with injuries that wouldn't do much more than leave a few scars. Mokuba had said it would have been different if Serenity wasn't alive and well. Mokuba would have helped Joey kill him, but that's not what had happened. "Had enough Kaiba?" Joey asked Kaiba who was now lying face down on the ground again.

Kaiba said nothing, Joey assumed that was a yes. Joey began walking away and only stopped long enough to pick up his knife. He left Seto Kaiba to watch him walk away against the dark storm clouds, which just happen to send a huge crash of lightening to the ground, making Joey's exit fairly dramatic. 

Kaiba dragged himself to his feet once again. He was bleeding in more than one place, but those wounds would all heal, it was his pride that was permanently damaged. On top of that he didn't understand most of what Joey had told him. He knew each set of information had been valuable, but he didn't understand a lot of it. Apparently she had died twice, but was alive now. It didn't make sense because it was impossible for a person to die twice and still be alive on top of that. But it had been Joey's comment about his mother that had confused him completely. How could his mother have saved Serenity. That really didn't make any sense. Kaiba was in pain, angry, and confused. He began limping his way home, and he didn't put much thought into the fact that he had to go past the hospital to get there.

He was slightly aggravated when several nurses came running out to him, but he was in to much pain to argue when they sat him down in a wheel chair and pushed him into the hospital. It was just coincidence that he ended up on the same floor as Serenity. Everyone watched out Serenity's hospital window, the one that led into the hall as the nurses wheeled him past and into a room at the other end of the hall.

"Well, Joey did quite a job on him," Mai said. She's been totally against Joey fighting Kaiba, only because she didn't want him to get hurt, but she felt rather smug at the sight of Kaiba all bloodied up.

"Let's just wait and see Joey's condition," Mokuba warned. He knew his brother, and although he had helped Joey come up with most of his lines to distract Kaiba, he also knew that Seto would have gotten a few good hits in too. He always did. Though Mokuba was almost sure that, because of the lines they'd come up with, Joey had probably come up on top and he was either still on his way, or he was still lying on the ground back on the walkway.

"Speak of the devil," Tristan said as he looked the other way and saw Joey hobbling his way down the hall. Everyone went running down to see him, including Serenity who had been unhooked from all of her machines but was to stay in the hospital for at least a week. There was a rule that said any patient who came of life support had to stay in the hospital for a week. The doctors had promised that she could have a day pass the next day, but that she still had to come back for the evening. Which was why the fight had taken place that night, instead of the next. Joey didn't want his little sister to have the chance to interfere. Her heart was too big, and she probably would have, too.

"Oh Joey!" Serenity said, stopping in front of him. "You're hurt," she said giving him a concerned look.

"Of course I am, Kaiba ain't no wimp," Joey said. "I knew perfectly well I was going to get hurt going into the fight."

"Oh Mr. Wheeler!" a nurse gasped and came running over to him. "Hurry, we must take a look at you," she said shooing him down the hall. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with how Mr. Kaiba looks right now did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Joey said, half smiling with his bloody mouth. "Did I do a not to bad job of him?"

"Yes, you did indeed do a good job, but he seems to have gotten his hits in to. He seems very confused right now though," the nurse said, slightly puzzled.

"Course he does," Joey said, turning his head and looking back at Mokuba. He winked, gave him the thumbs up and was shoved into a wheel chair and wheeled down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Oh dear," Serenity mumbled, tugging gently on Mokuba's sleeve. "You helped him?"

Mokuba nodded, "We both knew Seto would probably win if Joey didn't use strategy, Seto is all about power, you've seen him duel. It was just like adding some magic and trap cards to Joey's attack power, but different," he explained.

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"Just said stuff, like "you killed Serenity" and then Seto would be off his guard and Joey would get a few extra hits in. Simple things like that. I helped because I knew what would throw my brother off," Mokuba told her.

"Are you still angry with him?" she asked, facing him and looking into his eyes.

Mokuba didn't answer for awhile. He finally averted his eyes, looked up at the ceiling and ran his hands through his long black hair. "I don't know… I don't think so. I know I should be, I just can't be though."

"No, you shouldn't be. It wasn't his fault, I could have told you too," Serenity said looking at the ground.

"I don't wanna talk about this," Mokuba said wrapping his arms around her. "Let's be happy."

Serenity laughed and nodded. "Be happy," she agreed.

Kaiba sat on the edge of the hospital bed, his heads in his hands. So she had died twice, but she was alive now. She was also Wheelers sister and somehow his dead mother had saved her. It didn't make any sense at all. He did however recall that she was Joey's sister though. He'd seen her during battle city, he'd known she was familiar. _That explains that… but what about the rest?_ How could she possibly have died twice and still be alive now?

Millions of question bombarded Kaiba's already over loaded mind. He also wondered where Mokuba was, he hadn't seen him since that one day when he'd came storming into his office. Kaiba was sure he was alright… he was also sure Mokuba had helped Joey plan out that fight, no one but Mokuba would have known the right things to say to throw him off. Mokuba was a worthy opponent when it came to intellectual abilities. But he wasn't as dedicated, his only draw back.

That meant Mokuba knew something about their mother too. Kaiba didn't believe in angels and devils, but he secretly wondered if something like that could have happened. Could Serenity have been making the journey to heaven and been sent back by his mother. Kaiba shook the dumb thought from his mind. _That's impossible_ he told himself.

"Excuse me… Master Kaiba, but the doctor said you can go if you like," a nurse said, pulling Kaiba back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, right," Kaiba said sitting up immediately. The nurse turned to leave, "Wait," he instructed. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" the nurse asked, taking a few steps towards him. 

"Serenity Wheeler, can you tell me what happened to her?" he asked.

"Are you related?" she asked.

"No," Kaiba answered.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you," the nurse said turning to leave.

Kaiba grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back towards him, her face close to his. "Tell me," he said through clenched teeth.

The nurse bit her bottom lip but nodded. "When we picked her up from the Kaiba mansion she was dead, we thought it was from hypothermia but when we examined her closer it seemed she didn't really have hypothermia, she had some of the later stages leading to it, but not hypothermia. We questioned her friends and discovered that she seemed to have became particularly ill from depression. We managed to get her heart beating again and had her hooked up to an IV and other machines when it stopped again. We put her on life support and about an hour later she woke up perfectly fine and healthy. We can't explain it Master Kaiba," the nurse told him quietly.

"And she's fine now?" he asked. The nurse nodded. "Is she in this hospital?" he demanded. She nodded again. "Where?"

"Just down the hall master Kaiba, room 216," she told him.

Kaiba got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to room 216. He looked in the window and saw them all sitting on her bed, laughing happily. She wasn't hooked up to any machines and the color had indeed returned to her face. He noted Joey wasn't there, probably getting checked out too. He stood for a moment, his eyes closed before opening the door. Everyone's heads turned to him.

"Seto," Mokuba said, surprised.

"Mokuba," Kaiba replied, nodding. Then he looked right and Serenity. He expected her to recoil, or run away or something but she challenged his ice blue eyes, smiling, believe it or not. "You're alive," he noted.

"And kickin'" she smiled.

Kaiba looked around at everyone else. Everyone but Serenity seemed to be frowning at him.

"I want to speak with you," he said finally looking back at Serenity.

She bit her bottom lip, frowning slightly. "I get out tomorrow… can it wait?"

Kaiba nodded, exchanged one last look with Mokuba and left.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mokuba asked, a worried look on his face as they stood in front of Seto's office in the mansion.

Serenity nodded enthusiastically. "I can do this. Face your fears right? This is the only way I'll ever get over this."

"I'll come if you want," he offered.

"No, I want to do this by myself. I'll be fine and if I'm not… tell Joey I give him my permission to do your brother in," she smiled and winked at him. Mokuba just nodded. Serenity turned to face the door, raised her chin and walked in.

Serenity watched Kaiba's eyes scan her thin body. She suddenly regretted not changing into pants once she had finished her class. Her muscles tightened slightly, but other than that she made no other point of showing how nervous she was.

"You're looking well," Kaiba stated.

_Of all the things to say,_ Serenity thought to herself. "No thanks to you," she said, slightly ruder than she had intended.

"That's not what I meant," Kaiba said frowning.

"It wouldn't have been my first choice of words," Serenity said, trying to lighten the mood. "Then again, you're not me, thankfully."

"You seem to have recovered well," Kaiba noted.

"Yup, I'm healthy as can be," she smiled happily.

"This is good news… though I don't entirely understand what was wrong with you in the first place," Kaiba said. He was trying to get something out of her and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Serenity sighed, "I love Mokuba, you know that right Kaiba?"

"It's plainly obvious," he mumbled.

"And I would never want to hurt him, not for all the money in the entire world, you understand that too right?" Serenity explained, she was treating him like an idiot, she could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Of course," he replied.

"And what _we," _the word was forced and said with an ackward accent, "did would have hurt him."

"I think what you let it lead to hurt him more," Kaiba said, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe so, but I didn't know I was going to die. All I knew was that I couldn't face him, I didn't think I deserved him anymore. I cheated on him, he doesn't deserve that. And you being his brother only made it worse," she was getting slightly frustrated having to replay the entire night. "I can't really say you took advantage of me because I didn't object but I wasn't in much of a state to do anything."

"Well at least we agree it wasn't all my fault," Kaiba stated.

"I've never once blamed it on you," Serenity objected.

"No, but both of our brothers did and none of your friends looked like they wanted me there yesterday."

"No, probably not, I'll talk to them. But anyway, where was I, oh yes, right so after we… well after we did what we did I didn't think I deserved him because he's so very perfect and I can't live without him and… oh you understand don't you?"

"I'm not stupid," he said in a dull tone.

"Okay well if you understand all this then why am I here?" Serenity said, getting frustrated. She didn't understand what he wanted to know. What was going on? He wanted something from her, she just didn't know what it was. She dug into every corner of her mind during that moment trying to use her logical math mind to figure it out but none of this made sense right now.

Kaiba watched as her eyes darted back and forth, and she chewed on her bottom lip. She was nervous, no frustrated. She couldn't figure out why he wanted her here, and he didn't really know either. He just knew he wanted to talk to her, find out what exactly had happened and make sure it was all over.

"I understand all of this, what I don't understand is why you couldn't tell him, instead of just running away," Kaiba finally said after several minutes of awkward silence.

"I- I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore. I wouldn't talk to him, but it was always comforting when he tried to talk to me, because that way, at least I knew he still cared," she said slowly.

"Couldn't you see that you were hurting him too?"

"Y-yes… but I-I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him, but don't blame all this on me Kaiba. You could have told him just as easily as I could have," Serenity said retaliating.

"I was trying to do what was best for Mokuba. I thought he would probably take it a lot easier with his pretty little girlfriend curled up in his arms crying than if his not so pretty older brother told him out of anger and pity."

"I s'pose… but that still doesn't mean you couldn't have."

"No, I know I could have, I never once said I couldn't have."

"Good…" Serenity trailed off as the ackward silence came again. Serenity looked around the room and then out the huge balcony window. The sky was a mixture of pink and purple as the sun began setting. Kaiba had the perfect view of the ocean out his window and he probably never appreciated it either. Serenity continued to stare out the window, watching the sun set upon the calm water until Kaiba followed her gaze and saw it too.

"Why don't we go outside?" he suggested. She just nodded and follow him out to the balcony. It seemed like much to of a romantic atmosphere for her to be in with him, especially now, but it was just so beautiful.

The ackward silence continued on the balcony as they both leaned against the rail looking out at the ocean. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Yami," Tea said enthusiastically. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" he asked.

"I was thinking the beach," Tea suggested.

"It's a little late to be going swimming don't you think?" Yami frowned.

"We aren't going swimming! I just thought we'd go watch the sun set, the water is calm it'll look really nice."

"Why not?" Yami said, allowing himself to be pulled off by the eager Tea.

"It's really nice, isn't it," Tea said as the sat on the beach right near the Kaiba's mansion watching the sun set.

"Yeah," Yami said.

Tea looked over at him. She so badly wanted to tell him how she felt. He sat there, looking out at the water, not saying a word. She wondered what he was thinking, she also wondered if maybe he felt that same about her. He was always nice to her, then again, he was always nice to everyone. But it seemed to her that something was going on, lately they had been doing a lot more things together. Ever since that one day at the club. She decided that if she was going to tell him, now was the time. But there was something she'd forgotten to consider.

How Yugi would feel about it.

~*~*~*~*~

"So… are you okay now?" Kaiba asked awkwardly, all this kindness was weird to him. Being nice was not his first instinct.

"I'm fine…" she said after awhile. "I just needed…" she trailed off.

"To die once or twice?" Kaiba asked in a feeble attempt at a joke.

She smiled and turned to him but quickly jumped back as a shot rang out bellow them. The both turned tot he courtyard bellow them as the glass window behind them shattered.

"What the-," Kaiba mumbled until her saw two small black figures crawling from one bush to another. "It's those guys again! Quick, get inside!

But it was too late, another shot rang out and Kaiba's eyes went wide. His left hand immediately went to his right shoulder as blood gushed out. He stumbled back and leaned backwards over the low railing. His senses dulled as the pain coursed through his bloody.

"Kaiba," Serenity asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kaiba don't die, hold one!"

Kaiba couldn't hear her though, he fell over the rail and gravity began to pull him in. He was quickly jolted awake when he felt someone grabbed his arm and he was motionless. The pain was intense but he managed to look up to see Serenity clutching to his arm, holding him up with all the strength he had.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"No! I won't!" she shrieked as she began to get pulled over the railing too. She screamed as Kaiba's weighted pulled her over the railing and they both began to fall the five floors to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~

"Yami, there's something I need to tell you," Tea said, twisting the front of her skirt.

"What is it Tea?" Yami asked from where he sat on the beach.

"I… I like you," she said quietly.

_No! _Yugi shouted from within the millennium puzzle,

"I mean, I really like you," she said, a bit more excitedly this time.

_No, this can't be happening to me!_

"And I've liked you for a really long time,"

"Tea I don't know what to say…" Yami said, just as surprised as Yugi was.

_NOOOO!_

Yami gasped as he was thrown back within the puzzle and Yugi over took the body.

"No!" he shrieked again. He could no longer contain he rage within him. His fists were clenched as he shrieked. "Get out!" he said entirely out of anger. His hands immediately went up to his head and he collapsed back into the sand.

_Yugi I-"_ Yami tried to explain.

"I don't care! GET OUT!" He shrieked again.

Tea gasped as she watched and heard a small cracking sound. She watched as the eye piece of the puzzle cracked slowly. Yugi didn't even notice, he was engulfed by his own rage. What had she done?

_No Yugi please! _Yami begged as he felt the puzzled breaking.

"NO!" Yugi shouted, unaware of what was happening to his precious puzzle. And when he finally did notice, it was too late. Yugi's anger disappeared and tears formed in his eyes as he watched the millennium puzzle fall apart piece by piece. The large eye piece raised in front of his face, glowing. "No," Yugi mumbled as the crack straight down the middle became deeper and the piece split into two before his eyes and fell to the ground.

Yami's short figured raised before Yugi, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi," he said reaching one hand out. 

Yugi reached out to grasp his hand but was blown back by a huge force of light, as was Tea. Yugi pulled himself up from the sand. "No! Yami!! What have I done? I've killed my best friend! I'VE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" he shrieked tears now flowing down his cheeks. "YAMI!!"

***

Serenity still clutched onto Kaiba's hands as they fell towards the ground. Her screams had left her as the ground came closer and closer towards them. She closed her eyes and a picture of Mokuba and Joey formed in her mind. _This is it, _she thought, as she was suddenly blinded by a huge bright light. _This time I'm really going to die,_ and with that, everything went dark as their bodies made contact with the ground below.

**So….? What did you think? I'm rather fond of the fight scene lol… I realize I just rushed the yugi/tea part, I'm sorry but I just can't stand either of them. Especially Tea, it's so hard to be nice to her lol. If there was anything you were unclear about (which I hope you weren't because that equals bad writing) then just ask me and I'll try my very best to get back to you, I'm pretty sure I can but my mother might be getting rid on the net because my parents are getting divorced and she's lacking a bit of cash. I'll probably pay for it though, I just got a job. Oh there's another thing you guys need to know. I can't really guarantee updates every two weeks now (well on this one yes, and Akeru has a pretty high chance but because I'm not a huge fan of abaku shi… well u get it) because… well cuz I just got a job lol. Anyway, here's you're update that several of you have so patiently waited for and just for the record if you ever wanna add me to your MSN or e-mail me feel free! I check my mail everyday… usually two or three times a day lol but just make sure you put ff.net in the subject or else I probably won't get it because it'll head right for my junkmail and if it doesn't say ff.net I won't read it. Right then, review at let me know what you think J J !!


	11. An Old Beginning

**Well… lol a week early lol. The only reason I'm updating this one early again is because I want all the fics to be on time with each other, makes my life easier. Lol, I find it kind of funny yhat I killed Ren in chapter 8 and 10… well I didn't kill her in this one, but it seemed so to you guys. Ummm, I'm not in a very talkative mood right now and the fic I wanna read was updated yesterday and I couldn't read because I was working my butt off to gets these ready for you guys so I wanna go read it… enjoy guys, and let me know what you think.**

An Old Beginning

"Serenity?" Mokuba rushed in as soon as he heard her scream. He gasped as he took in the scene before him. Kaiba's papers were covering the room, and glass littered his desk. Mokuba looked up to see the huge window that was usually right behind Kaiba's desk broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. But no Serenity, and no Kaiba. Mokuba ran across the room and through the open window doors. He ran to the edge of the balcony and peered out into the blue sky. Kaiba may have flown off with her somewhere. When he didn't see anything and slammed his fist down on the cement railing and just happened to look down.

Mixed in with the think braches below he could see a mesh of black, white and blue. Was it possible that they could have fallen? Mokuba spun quickly and looked at the window, something had happened. He'd heard the loud bang and began running towards the room immediately and was just down the hall when he heard her scream. Mokuba looked over the railing once more and caught a glimpse of Serenity's auburn hair.

"No," he breathed and spun around again, and out of the room. For once he was glad he had never paid attention to his brother when he said sliding down the railings was dangerous. Because now he had mastered it and it was one hundred times faster than walking down the stairs. Mokuba planted his butt on the banister and slid down the slightly curved piece of polished wood. He quickly jumped off at the end onto the fourth floor and used the same procedure to get to the third floor, then the second, then the first and right out through another door. He dashed through another, and another, and then two more before reaching the back door and running out it as well. He kept running along the side of the mansion, which was lined with bushed, and flowers until he was directly below Kaiba's rooms.

He stood horrified at the sight in front of him. There was Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler lying in a bloody mess intertwined with a thick green bush. Mokuba just stood, his mind had gone entirely blank. He could no longer think, he just stood, taking in the sight before him. two worse repeating over and over in head mind, _Serenity, Seto_. Finally, a loud howl from down on the beach snapped him back into reality and he rushed towards them.

The first thing he noticed was that they were holding hands. He hesitated to touch them, had Serenity been cheating on him again and then they had somehow fallen out the window. Ah hell, he didn't care, not one bit. He grabbed for Serenity's limp body and pulled it out of the bush. He gently laid her down on the cement before dashing back to the bush and getting Seto's as well.

"Don't be dead," he begged as started as the bodies lying before him. He had no idea which to check first, Serenity meant the world to him, but Seto was his brother. _The longer I stand here the less chance they both have of surviving_, Mokuba yelled at himself within his mind and then quickly kneeled beside Serenity, who was now more or less lying in a puddle of blood. Blood was seeping from several small wounds all over her body, but mostly just from a rather large gash on her leg. Mokuba lowered his head to her chest. Her heart was still beating, then he held his ear above her mouth and watched her chest, which didn't appear to be moving, but short, faint breaths could be heard.

"Oh thank God," Mokuba said, he immediately reached out to pull her into his arms until he remembered his brother who was still lying behind him. Mokuba immediately turned around and looked down as his older brother. He did that same procedure on him, Seto was alive as well. The blood from him came mostly from a wound on his shoulder, though Mokuba could already see bruises forming on his face and hands. 

Mokuba looked around, not entirely sure what to do until he noticed something digging into his butt from his back pocket. His wonderful portable cellular phone. Once again Mokuba dialed the number that was becoming all but to familiar, 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, how may we help you?" a female voice came through.

"I've got two unconscious people at the Kaiba's mansion," Mokuba spoke quickly.

The voice on the other line didn't say anything for a few seconds before replying, "Okay sir, there is an ambulance on their way. What happened?"

"They fell out a window," Mokuba explained.

"How high was the window?" The female voice asked quickly.

"Five stories high," Mokuba said.

"I- I'll need your name and phone number," the voice said, though Mokuba could tell by h her tone that she figured there to be no hope.

"They landed on a thick, rather soft bush," Mokuba defended.

"Yes, you're name and phone number sir?"

"Oh, Mokuba Kaiba, 463-3307," Mokuba replied.

"Alright, an ambulance should be with you soon Mokuba, just stay calm and please call me if anything else happens," The lady said.

"Right," Mokuba said and then waited for the girl to hang up before flipping his phone shut and picking up Serenity's limp hand. "Please don't die," he begged as tears began to escape from his blue eyes. "Please don't leave me again." Mokuba reached for Seto's hand as well and held them both on his lap until the ambulance arrived.

They strapped the two unconscious bodies to two orange boards and then loaded them onto two beds and wheeled them into separate ambulances. Mokuba jumped into the one that held Serenity's body and sat down.

"Excuse me sir, how are you related to her?" one of the attendants asked. Mokuba knew they would kick him out if they weren't related.

"She's my fiancé," Mokuba lied. The attendant just nodded and closed the door. He then jumped into the seat beside the driver and they sped off, sirens blaring as they headed back to the hospital she had just left the day before. 

Kaiba lifted his aching head to see Serenity's tear streaked face. That's all he recognized though. The light, wherever he was, was very dim. Candles lined the stone walls. Last he remembered he had been falling off his balcony. Someone had just shot him, and he'd fallen and then Serenity tried to save him and fell to. Had someone scraped their bodies off the cement and taken to this strange place? Were they prisoners here? Whatever it was, Serenity was frightened, and he had a feeling he ought to be too. He examined Serenity for a few moments. She appeared to have been in some sort of a struggle. Her school uniform was dirty and a bit torn. One of her legs was cut, and bleeding badly. She had a clean cut over her forehead, just above her right eye. Her skin was dirty and her long auburn hair dirty and stringy.

At that point Kaiba decided he ought to check himself out. Kaiba winced as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. His right arms collapsed beneath him as pain blinded him and sent him slamming back into the ground. Kaiba screamed in pain.

Serenity quickly ran to him, despite her own pain. She turned him over, rather painfully for the both of them. Serenity tore the bottom of her shirt off, revealing her flat stomach. She wrapped it tightly around Kaiba's arm, attempting to stop the blood from escaping the huge gash on his arm. After treating that wound as best she could she pulled Kaiba's head onto her knees and lifted his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba demanded, using his good arm to pull it back down.

"I'm seeing if your ribs are broken," Serenity frowned, pulling it back up.

"I'm fine," he said, pulling it back down.

"Fine," Serenity said, giving up. "If I press too hard on a fractured rib and cause it to jab into your lung and you die, don't blame me!"

Kaiba shut his eyes and laid his good hand by his side. Serenity lifted his shirt and gasped at what she saw. Kaiba lifted his head, sighed, and laid it back down again. He was in bad shape. Serenity placed her cold hands on Kaiba's purple chest. His stomach was flat, not very muscular, a slight six pack was apparent though. Kaiba shivered as Serenity ran her cold fingers over his skin. Serenity knew she was cold. She had sat shivering near Kaiba's limp body for what seemed like hours, though it had only been about ten minutes. Kaiba's stomach knotted as her hands went lower down his stomach, towards the hem of his pants. The side of Serenity's mouth curved slightly as she felt Kaiba's stomach tighten.

"You could at least pretend you aren't enjoying this," Kaiba sneered. "My ribs don't go down that far you know."

Serenity quickly blushed and removed her hands quickly. "I think you bruised three and broke one."

Kaiba sat up painfully and began looking around. The walls were made of large cement blocks and had pictures on them. It didn't look like much of a prison. It seemed them were in a hallway. Small torches lined the wall of the part they were in, lighting a dim path in both directions. 

He glanced at Serenity who sat just beside him examining the pictures as well. Her skin was very pale, and her lips were slightly blue. They had to get some where warm before she froze in her skimpy school uniform.

"Get up, we have to get moving," Kaiba instructed painfully lifting himself to his feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked, stumbling to hers.

"I don't know," Kaiba said and began walking left. He couldn't walk nearly as fast as he would have liked due to Serenity's injures, but he was sure it was probably best that he didn't touch her after the former incident. They walked for what seemed like forever until Kaiba heard talking. He held his arm out to halt Serenity and began listening. 

"Have you figured out what that great flash was yet?" a deep voice asked. It seemed slightly familiar.

"No, my great pharaoh, no one has found anything yet," another voice replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" the deeper voice demanded. "Keep looking! I want to know before this day ends!" 

"Oh course, Pharaoh, we will continue to search," the other voice said in a dreary tone.

What are they saying, Serenity thought, where am I? Last she recalled there had been a great flash and then everything had gone dark. She had assumed that she had died. It didn't seem though, all her pain still seemed very real. And Kaiba stood before her, he seemed very real too. She placed one small hand on the wall, it seemed real to. This couldn't be heaven… but it certainly didn't seem to be hell. It was much to cold. 

Where could we possibly be? Years ago someone could have asked if she believed in magic, and she would have said no. But during the Battle City tournament she learned that it was indeed very real. She had learned of the magic of the millennium items, and the great power of the Pharaoh. 

"Come on," Kaiba instructed, walking ahead. The hall began to get larger until finally they entered a huge room. Straight ahead was a throne with a bored looking guy on it. On either side were two great arena's made of cement blocks. Everything was decorated in gold and all the people that could be seen wore white robes. Except who appeared to be the king of course, he wore mostly black.

The king yelled something at them, Serenity didn't understand. She frowned, trying to make sense of his gibberish as he yelled again. She watched as his confused look turned to one of fury and he yelled again, this time it wasn't directed at them though. Soon after his third shout several guards came at them with what appeared to be spears in their hands. Serenity looked up at Kaiba, who didn't seem worried at all. He stood with the regular smirk upon his face. Serenity was about to speak to him, ask him what they were going to do when he replied, speaking whatever it was they were speaking. 

Serenity took a step back, what was going on? She knew Kaiba was smart but no one could just immediately understand a language. Maybe he's taken lesson's, she suggested to herself… although she couldn't see why. All Seto Kaiba was interested in was money and power, he wouldn't need to know any other language. Except for perhaps English, but all Japanese people knew at least some English. This wasn't English though, Serenity couldn't pick any words out of it at all.

Serenity looked from Kaiba, to the king and back to Kaiba and at the king again. This probably would have went on for much longer if she hadn't been poked sharply in the curve of her back.

"Ow!" she shrieked. "What are you doing?"

They said something to her in the language she couldn't understand and poked her again. She jumped at him, grabbing for the stupid spear when Kaiba immediately threw his arms out and caught her mid leap.

"He wants to see you," Kaiba instructed.

"How can you tell what he's saying?" Serenity demanded.

"I don't know, all I know is that apparently we are in Egypt and he finds you rather intriguing. Go up there and do as he says or he'll have us both killed and there isn't really anywhere we can run anymore," Kaiba said, shoving her towards the throne.

"You can't be doing this to me!" she shrieked as she was dragged forwards by her arms. Kaiba just shrugged.

Serenity cried out in pain as she was thrown on the stairs in front of the kings throne. She rolled back down two steps before being caught and thrown back up. This wasn't going well. She lay, slightly crippled in front of the kings throne, her head down as she studied the cement blocks. He yelled something at her, it was a command, she could tell that by his tone, but she didn't know what he had said. She looked up and frowned, he looked some what familiar, but she couldn't place him, her eyes were too clouded with pain. She stopped and listened as she heard Kaiba's voice from behind her, he was talking in the weird language again.

"She doesn't understand you, she doesn't speak your tongue," he explained.

"She can't speak? Why is she still alive, she should have been killed when they learned of her disability," the king said angrily.

"She speaks, just not your language. She doesn't' understand what we are saying," Kaiba said, slightly frustrated.

"Tell her to stand up," the king ordered.

Kaiba just nodded. "Serenity," he called.

"What?" she demanded breathing heavily trying to ignore the pain in her legs.

"He says stand up."

"I probably could have until they threw me down on there bloody stairs!" she shouted, crescendoing as she went. 

"Be silent!" the king yelled again in the odd tone. "Where's Seth?" he demanded to one of the guards.

"Is that not him there, my great pharaoh?" the guard asked, pointing to Kaiba.

The pharaoh squinted at Kaiba and then grunted. They did look the same, but Kaiba was wearing odd clothing, nothing like what Seth usually wore. Where would he have gotten such odd clothing and where had he found this girl? And why couldn't she speak their tongue? What was going on? Many question ran through the pharaoh's head as he glared down at the poor, defenseless, half naked woman before him. Her clothes were weird, much to revealing for their woman. She wore a very short robe, that barely covered her butt, a long sleeved top with a weird jacket type thing over top. They were the oddest things he had ever seen, and the man who appeared to be Seth, his clothes were very different too. He was wearing a funny robe too, though it wasn't a robe at all, it surrounded both his legs and joined at his waist. Then he wore an odd top that too had long sleeves, both black, it was the coat that was so very odd. It was long, to his feet, and it was tight. Weird contraptions surrounded his arms and legs and he was wearing even weirder contraptions on his feet.

"That can't be him," the pharaoh said angrily. "Who are you?" he demanded to Kaiba.

"I've already told you, I'm Seto Kaiba," Kaiba said, getting slightly annoyed by his constantly repeated questions.

"Why do you look so much like Seth?" 

"Who's Seth?" Kaiba demanded.

"I am."

Kaiba turned slowly, his eyes widened as he saw who stood before him. It was nearly a spitting image of him in a dress. He was slightly more tanned however, that was the only difference. Except for his eyes. Kaiba's eyes were ice blue, this mans eyes were intense green. It was a battle of the Sapphire's and Emerald's and both men eyes each other up, un-sure of what was going on.

Serenity managed to painfully turn herself over at the arrival of the new voice. She gasped when she saw, it was two Kaiba's. It was like a nightmare, she could barely deal with one Kaiba. Little did she know that this Kaiba, more formally known as Seth was ten times worse than the Kaiba she had grown to know and loathe. She just sat and watched as the two identical men stared at each other, her mouth slightly open. They were too far away from her for her to see the very few differences. 

Serenity bit her bottom lip, contemplating calling out to Kaiba. She didn't want to get kicked again, or pushed down the stairs, she didn't enjoy pain. So she decided against it and turned back to look at the Pharaoh. She suddenly realized who he reminded her of. Yami…? She wondered silently. Only taller… she noted, though it could have simply been because of where she was positioned on the floor by his feet.

She lay, staring at him for awhile until finally he looked down at her, his eyes were different. Not the kind, sensitive Yami she knew, but cold and harsh, she reminded him of Kaiba right there. Perhaps this is how Yami was in the past, and he would have been back where they were before too if he could have remembered. But by the time Ishizu had filled him in it was already to late, he had become nice. _Wonder if I can work my magic on this loser_… she wondered then thought again. _I suppose that may involve speaking his language first, durrr, Serenity you're an idiot sometimes._ She looked back at Kaiba and his look alike as the talking started again.

"So Seth, what do you think of these strange visitors?" The pharaoh demanded.

Kaiba watched as the one everyone called Seth averted his eyes back to the Pharaoh. Kaiba could tell at once that Seth didn't like his Pharaoh, and he thoroughly despised being ordered around by him. 

Seth didn't say anything, but adjusted his stare up the long stair case. Until he notice Serenity. He first noticed her long, bare legs, before his eyes wandered to her beautiful face. He was immediately intrigued. Kaiba secretly wondered if they were alike in more ways than their appearance. He too had been immediately attracted to her looks. _Wait until he gets to know her,_ Kaiba though, smirking at his mental insult.

"Seth?" The Pharaoh demanded again.

"I don't know anything right now, if you'll allow me to borrow the girl perhaps I could figure something out..." Seth said, smiling slightly as the Pharaoh nodded.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Kaiba demanded suddenly, glaring at Seth.

"That's none of your concern," Kaiba's glare was returned.

"I'm afraid that anything concerning that girl is my concern," Kaiba said angrily.

"Bring her here," Seth demanded.

Kaiba watched as Serenity was grabbed roughly by both arms and dragged down the stone steps. She struggled, but her attempt were useless against the two muscular men carrying her. She tried screaming but stopped that immediately when another hand smacked her roughly across her face. Kaiba watched as she came nearer to him.

"Kaiba, Kaiba help me!" she screeched but was immediately silence again with one strong blow.

Kaiba didn't see the point, he wouldn't get far before they caught them again. He made a slight attempt though, allowing himself to be easily over thrown by the guards as they pointed their spears at him. His arms hung loosely by his sides as he watched Serenity being thrown at the feet of Seth. A shallow growl formed in the back of his throat as he watched him roughly grab her by the arm and drag her to her feet. He talked to her quietly, and each time she didn't reply he got louder and was soon shrieking in her face, shaking her roughly until she finally spoke.

"I don't understand!" she shrieked reaching her left arm over to her right and clawing at his hand with her nails. He yelped painfully and let her go and she used this chance to escape. She ran around him as quickly as she could, ignoring the pain in her knees and left ankle. She ran back down the way she had come, blinded by her tears. Some tears came because she was in pain, but others because she was afraid. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going. She was in a strange place with one of the people she hated the very most and she didn't know how to get back. So she just ran. That is until she felt a hand wrap itself both around her waist and over her mouth. 

She screamed, but it was muffled. _Oh my god... what now_? she wondered as her eyes shot back and froth trying to find out who was holding onto her.

"Shhhh," the voice said, it was a girl. "They'll hear you." Serenity nodded and the girl removed her hand from Serenity's mouth and let her got. 

Serenity turned around to find out who this mysterious new girl was. She had black hair, reaching most of the way down her back, but the very front was pulled back from her face with what appeared to by a string of tan leather. Two piece strayed just in front of her ears and hung loosely by the sides of her head. Her bangs were straight and short, brushed of to the sides of her face, underneath was a thin band of leather that circled her head and was tied together just below her pony tail. The light was dim but so far as Serenity could tell her eyes were a very dark color too. Serenity assumed they where dark brown, but how things stood now she was fairly sure they could have easily been black. She wore a white robe type things that went down to just above her knees. A small leather rope hung loosely around her, wresting on her hips. Serenity's eyes wandered to her neck where what seemed to be a black, studded collar was chained onto her. Serenity's eyes wandered to her wrist where two more thick leather bands where placed. These had a single lock attacked to them.

The two girls crouched just inside what appeared to be a room until they were sure the guards had given up searching that part of the hallway. The girl finally stood up and looked down at the still crouching Serenity.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Serenity just shook her head, she didn't understand what she was saying. "You don't understand do you?" the girl said frowning slightly. She stopped to think for a moment before pointing at herself. "Senna," she said. Serenity just shook her head. Senna tried again and after a moment of thought Serenity's eyes became wide as she began to understand.

"I'm Serenity," Serenity said, smiling slightly.

"I- I'm Serenity," Senna said slowly before nodding, what an odd name. She stopped nodding though she Serenity began shaking her head.

"Just Serenity," Serenity said pointing to herself.

"Just Serenity..." Senna said slowly. _I though she was I'm Serenity_... Senna was confused. She frowned slightly the girl on the floor began laughing. "What?" she demanded. "If I'm Serenity isn't your name, and Just Serenity isn't your name then what is it?"

"Serenity," Serenity said slowly, not putting anything before it this time.

Senna smiled in understanding and then it was her turn to be slightly surprised. "You understood?" she asked excitedly. But the girl on the floor just gave her a dumb look and shook her head. "Apparently not..." Senna mumbled. She looked around, trying to some up with some way of talking to her. "It seems you can talk, just not our tongue, so I suppose I should teach you to talk as we would anyone else. From the beginning then," Senna pointed to the wall and mumbled a word. Serenity didn't quite understand at first but caught on after she pointed at several other objects and uttered a single word.

_She's trying to teach me to speak, _Serenity suddenly understood and started saying the words after she said them. She remembered for a minute.. but then it all left her and she was speechless again. Frustrated she tried to remember the words for her wounds. Senna threw her arms up in the air and turned around, just as frustrated. Then she had an idea, she had seen this girl who called herself Serenity with another man. Senna's face twisted in thought as she tried to figure out how to find out his name.

Senna bent down beside Serenity and drew a picture of Kaiba in the sand. It was a spitting image of him, Serenity smiled slightly before she answered. "Kaiba," she told her.

"Kaiba," Senna said slowly, and smiled brightly as Serenity nodded. 

It was Serenity's turn, she couldn't draw worth much but she was fairly sure Senna would be able to recognize the Pharaoh. Senna squinted for a moment and then said a name "Yami," she told her, it was more of a question though. "Pharaoh," she said when Serenity didn't say anything.

"Pharaoh Yami?" Serenity asked. Senna nodded. So it was him, it was Yami in the past. But it wasn't Yami anymore, he had changed during his years in the millennium puzzle. Then Serenity had another idea and she drew a picture of Kaiba beside Yami, only it wasn't Kaiba. Senna frowned for a moment and Serenity decided to add the funny head thing he had been wearing.

"Ohhh," Senna said as she understood. "Seth."

Serenity squinted for a moment and then pointed back to the Yami picture. "Pharaoh," she said, she was trying to find out what status Seth held in this court. She pointed back to Seth and gave a questioning look. Senna just shook her head. Serenity wasn't sure how to get her point across. She decided to try showing her a graph of the hierarchy system, it seemed to be what these people had in place.

She wrote Pharaoh at the top and then drew a line down from him and split it into two different parts and put a line under each. Senna still shook her head. Serenity was getting frustrate. She then scribbled out her graph and wrote Pharaoh Yami and then a line and Senna's name after and pointed at the line. Senna still didn't understand, so Serenity wrote Pharaoh in front of her name. 

Senna immediately shook her head and wiped the word away and wrote a word Serenity wasn't familiar with. "Slave..." Serenity read, it took her several moments to remember what a slave was. "Oh my gosh," Serenity said, her hands going to her face. That was horrible... but it explained the collar and bracelets.

Serenity turned quickly towards the door when he heard someone enter from the other side of the room that she had entered in. It was a tall man, with tan skin stood in the door way. He was very tall and slim. He wore a golden tiara type thing around his fore head, a lot like the Pharaoh's. He took wore a long white robe, but it was trimmed with black and his belt was also made of gold. His hair wasn't nearly as bizarre though. It was some what long, and black. It reminded her of Marik's hair, from battle city. He had been from Egypt, maybe a lot of them wore their hair the same. 

Serenity recoiled as his muscled rippled slightly and he stepped towards them. He wrapped one large arm around Senna's arm and jerked her to her feet. The tall man lifted her right of the ground and brought his face close to hers and began speaking to her, the only words Serenity could pick out were Senna and Pharaoh.

"What are you doing Senna?" He demanded, shaking her. "The Pharaoh has the entire army out looking for this girl and you are helping her hide. And in my compartment! If she is found her I will be put to death!" He shouted angrily and then threw her into a wall.

But Senna didn't scream, or shout for help, or cry. She just quickly pulled herself to her feet and readied herself for the next blow. He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. She stumbled side ways but caught herself on the wall and placed her arms in front of her face and again waited for what was to come next. The tall man pushed her arms aside and grabbed onto her neck and pulled his face close to her again. This time he kissed her though. 

Serenity watched as all this happened, completely unsure as to why she let him beat her. But it seemed she wouldn't let him kiss her. She pulled her mouth away from his and grabbed onto his wrist, pulling herself up slightly so it wouldn't hurt her neck as much when she did what she did next. She lifted her feet of the ground and began kicking him as hard as she could. He dropped her as she made a direct blow to his stomach. She quickly picked herself back up off the ground and made a mad dash for the door. 

But she wasn't fast enough. The man grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her back to him and held her tightly against his body. She turned her head and listened as he whispered something in her ear.

"You are beautiful my slave, but I won't allow you to treat me as you do. Tonight, I will break you," he said. Senna fell to the ground as he let go of her, she stared at the ground in front of her. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She would not let him break her, she would net let him thrust his eager member into her body. Her teeth clenched as she thought of what she was going to do to avoid it. She could run, but it would be useless, they would catch her again, just as they did every other time. And every time he would refuse to have her killed and he would touch her again, in the places she hated most. The only difference is, this time he would penetrate her. 

Senna's thoughts were immediately turned to Serenity as she screamed. Senna watched as her evil master walked closer to the poor girl. He gripped Serenity's arm, like he often did hers. And then he spoke to her, Serenity didn't understand though.

"I am taking you back to the Pharaoh, he will do as he pleases with you, but you will not stay here," he said.

Senna could see the fear in Serenity's eyes, she had to do something, it was her fault she was here in the first place. "No!" Senna shrieked jumping to her feet and onto her masters back where she took fistfuls of his hair and yanked his head back. He dropped Serenity who immediately used the situation to escape. Senna let go his hair, jumped off his back and tried to run, but he quickly spun around, grabbing another fistful of her hair.

"What did I just tell you?" he shouted. Senna just glared at him, she was not giving into him. He let out a loud, angry roar and threw her against the stone wall. Again and again Senna got up and tried her best to counter his next blow until it became harder, and harder to get up. But she wasn't going to give up. She covered her sides with her hands, expecting him to kick her again, but thank the God of Luck for allowing her to be spared as he walked back out of the room they shared.

Now she moved her hands to her head and cried, tears of pain, tears of fright, and tears of regret. Never would she give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of what he did to her and never would she ever yield to his sick wishes. She was a slave, yes, they had taken everything she owned, everything she ever cared about but they could never take her pride.

**What do you guys think of my OOC?? She's perty cool huh?? Lol, I love her, she makes up for Serenity's wimpyness… sighs, I went to work all day and I got in trouble lol, apparently I stand around too much, but whatever, I hate my job, blah, and I have an x-mas party to go to like right now… yup ding dong, there's Justin lol… ah well he can wait, gotta update right?? Anywho, I hope you guys liked it, let me know wut you thinked (lol, bad grammar or what?) Oh and if you dun understand the title it generally is refering to egypt, which is old, but it's like something new to Kaiba and Ren right?? Lol well yah, I thought that was perty smart of me**


	12. Missing the Future

**I couldn't think of a title, I'm sorry lol… so I just plugged in a word that kind of had something to do with it. Okay… well I don't really have anything to say lol… I'm really sorry this is late though, it was done, really it was bu ti couldn't post it on Friday I had to work until 8 and then I had a date lol… with my stupid ex… and then on Saturday, Kyle was down (he's rreeallly hott lol, I can't believe I ever turned him down) actually… I met him on the internet lol, about two years ago and I've met him… twice now, he's really hott lol… and then I worked some more, I only got too see him on my lunch break and then I had an x-mas party after that at my house and I got totally waisted lol… I should have written akeru!! Lol… but yah, and then I got called into worked today and one and I worked till 6 and then I walked my cranky dog and now I'm here doing this, it's been a really packed weekend. Not that you all needed to know about that, for your own sake I left out the gruesome details lol… anyway, I hope you like this chapter lol…**

Missing the Future

Tea stood several feet away from Yugi, watching him. He was kneeling in the sand, his hands full of sand as tears trailed down his cheeks. What had she done? She had never meant for any of this to happen. _How could I have forgotten Yugi was in the puzzle?_ she asked herself. This was all her fault. Yugi's grandfather had died just a little over three months ago and he had already been incredibly traumatized and despite the fact she'd know Yugi liked her she'd gone and told Yami while Yugi could hear.

Tea took another step towards him. She had spent the last hour taking small steps toward him, trying to gather up the courage to talk to him, to comfort him, anything. But she was afraid that he would push her away. She watched him draw himself into a little ball of emotions. Nothing else could get in, nothing more would be able to hurt him, but nothing could get out. He would stay that way until he finally had a mental break down. All of this was too much to all be happening in a three month time period. Yugi was too fragile to take it all.

Tea took another nervous step forward. This was all too much for them. For the entire group, what with Serenity and Kaiba, Joey and Kaiba, and Joey and Mai as well. Too many changes were happening, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to grow old together. But they had just lost a member of their group.

Tea stepped forward again, she was getting more nervous the closer she got. She could feel her knees buckling beneath her. This had all been her fault. If she just would have thought a little more then Yami would still be here, and Yugi wouldn't be having a mental break down. 

Tea stepped forward again, a more determined look on her face. She was going to do this, she had caused the problem and now she had to help Yugi resolve it. She had total confidence that in one way or another they would get Yami back, they always did do weird things like that. Though now she was less than sure as to how they were going to do it. _I don't think you can just make a new piece to a magic item from ancient Egypt_... she thought. She was sure they would find a way, but she had no idea how. _That is if Yugi will snap out of it long enough to help_.

Tea stepped forward one more time and all the nervousness seeped back into her nerves. She now stood directly behind Yugi. She sighed quietly and reached a hand down to touch his shoulder. "Ah!" she shrieked as she was sent flying back into the sand as Yugi swung his hand around and slapped hers away from him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled standing up and towering over her.

"Yugi I-" Tea tried to explain.

"No!" he yelled again, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm not listening to your stupid excuses! Just leave me alone! I hate you!"

"No, Yugi please!" Tea begged as he turned and ran a few steps away before stopping.

"Please what? Because of you, I've lost my best friend, and you expect me to listen to you?" Yugi asked, turning around slowly, glaring down at her.

"You don't understand," Tea said, getting onto her knees. "I didn't mean to, I didn't think, I just..."

"You just what?" Yugi growled.

"I-I-.." Tea didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought," Yugi sneered and turned and walked away.

Tea sat in the sand, tears forming slowly in her eyes. Not only had she just lost the guy she liked, but now she lost one of her best friends. Tea buried her forearms into the sand and rested her head on her fists and cried.

~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba walked slowly down the hall towards the pay phone. He could almost hear the funeral tune in his head. How could he possibly tell Joey his little sister was in a coma less than twenty-four hours after she'd gotten out of the hospital after dying? And right after he'd promised to take care of her too. He'd let her fall out a window, and holding Seto's hand none the less.

Though according to the doctors Seto had been shot, Mokuba wondered if he hadn't fallen and then Serenity tried to save him but was unsuccessful due to lack of weight. It made sense, because the doctors also thought that all of the injuries Serenity had now were from falling, and that there was no logical reason for her falling.

Kaiba had immediately gone into the emergency room to have the bullet removed and to be sure it didn't hit anything too vital. Serenity had just been put in intensive care and had her injuries tended too, which involved sewing up her leg and generally just cleaning the rest of her wounds. Had the bush not been there, Mokuba was sure they would both be dead.

Mokuba sighed as he reached the pay phone. He shut his eyes for a few moments and then opened them again. He inserted his money and dialed Serenity's home phone number. He got more scared with each ring, Joey had entrusted him to take care of his sister and he had let this happen. How could he have let this happen?! It rang, four times, five times, yet Mokuba didn't hang up, he knew Joey was there.

"Pick up the damn phone!" Mai yelled from where she lay on the couch.

"Mai," Joey said, his voice was shaky. Mai immediately got up and rushed to his side. She paled immediately when she saw the caller's I.D.: Domino Hospital. The last two times they had called it had been bad news, horrible news. Joey was now terrified of that number calling his house, and with good reason.

Mai bit her lip and looked up at Joey's blank face. "Do you want me to answer it?" Mai asked as it rang for the eighteenth time.

Joey shook his head and swallowed, then reached his hand down for the phone. His hand was shaking violently as he pulled it up to his ear. He nearly dropped the phone as his deepest fear became a reality, it was Mokuba.

"Joey..." he said slowly. "I think you had better come down here."

Joey slammed the phone down on the receiver and nearly jumped into his shoes and out the front door. He was already out of sight by the time Mai could stick her head out the doorway to ask what was wrong.

"Oh no," Mai mumbled as she too slipped her shoes on and began running after Joey, who was already two blocks away by the time she go out the door.

Joey ran as fast as he could, not stopping for any break. Stretching his legs out as far as they would go. He cursed the fact that he had to visit the place again, and because of his sister nonetheless but he was rather glad it was only three blocks away at the moment.

He ran in the revolving door and nearly skid right past the information desk. "Serenity Wheeler," he nearly shouted.

"Intensive care unit, floor eighteen," the nurse said and Joey froze.

Intensive care unit? How could this be happening to him? How could this be happening to her? What had happened this time, and why hadn't Mokuba been with her? 

"Sir?" the nurse asked.

Joey was immediately snapped out of his trance and dashed for the stair case where he took them two by two all the way up. He stormed angry, through the door to the eighteenth floor and grabbed onto Mokuba's collar and slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with my sister?!" he demanded.

Mokuba was slightly stunned, he had expected Joey to be angry, but not quite this angry. His eyes were all but glowing red. Mokuba suddenly found his rage building within him as well. The fact that Joey didn't know that not only was Serenity injured but Kaiba was as well never crossed his mind. All that he was thinking right now was how self-centered Joey was being. Not only had his girlfriend fallen out a window but his brother had been shot as well, making the pain twice as great. 

Using all the power he could muster he shoved Joey away from him, "I'm not going to tell you fuck all if you treat me like that!" Mokuba said his face was purple with rage.

"Oh you'll tell me," Joey said, putting his face threateningly close to Mokuba's.

"Joey!" came a sharp, forceful voice. "Joey back off! He can't tell you if he can't breath!" Mokuba gave Mai a semi-grateful look and allowed her to lead the two angry boys to a couch in the waiting room. She turned to both of them glaring. "None of your stupid violence is going to fix anything. Now than, Mokuba, what happened?"

"I don't know entirely..." Mokuba said slowly. "Seto was shot, and then he fell over the railing and I think Serenity tried to save him, but she couldn't hold him and then she fell over the railing too." It didn't make much sense to either Mai or Joey; all they could tell was that both Serenity and _Kaiba_ had fallen off of something.

"What did they fall off of?" Mai asked patiently.

"The balcony, in Kaiba's office."

"That's five fucking stories up!" Joey yelled jumping to his feet.

"I know... they landed on a bush," Mokuba explained. "So far as I could tell, the only serious injury Serenity has a gash in her leg."

"Then why is she in the fucking intensive care unit?!" Joey demanded.

"Because she's in a coma..." Mokuba said. He could feel rage rising within him once more. Joey didn't care in the slightest that Seto had been shot and that he was in the emergency room. All he cared about was his sister, that's all he ever cared about. Him and his sister, that was it.

Mokuba wasn't thinking straight at that moment in time. Life wasn't fair, and Joey wasn't helping it at all either. His brother was in the emergency room and he had been shot in the left shoulder, of all the places. If that bullet had pierced his heart he would die, and all stupid Joey could think about was himself and how he felt. He didn't even consider how Mokuba felt about it.

Mokuba watched as Mai wrapped her thin arms around Joey's neck and hugged him as the tears came to his eyes once more. He suddenly felt very lonely. The only two people who really meant anything to him where both half dead. He may never be held like that again. No one would ever hug him because he was sad, or laugh with him when he was happy. He would be alone for the rest of his life. 

Mokuba buried his head in his hands and willed those horrid thoughts from his mind. Seto will never leave me, he promised when I was younger that he never would. But Serenity... Mokuba looked back up at Joey. Rage filled him again; Joey wouldn't let her see him anymore. He would take Serenity from him. Rage filled his mind more as those thoughts sunk into Mokuba's mind. _I'm won't let it happen_, Mokuba said in his mind, as he stared at the bawling Joey. _I won't let him have her_, Mokuba's fists clenched. _I'll kill him before I'll ever give her up again_, Mokuba's teeth clenched. 

But all the emotions flooding into his head began to overwhelm him and his vision went blurry. He suddenly felt very sick as a loud ringing noise began sounding in his ears. Then everything went blank as he toppled from the couch and onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity yelped in pain as she was once again thrown in front of Seth. She never had found out what status he held in this ancient world. Senna had been pre-occupied half way through their conversation. Serenity suddenly felt bad for leaving her to be beaten. It had been all her fault too. The man had been angry because Senna had been helping her escape from the guards. She wondered how Senna had held up to her angry master after helping her escape once more.

Serenity raised her head and saw Seth's weird looking sandal things. She immediately turned her head to look for Kaiba. He wasn't there anymore. Serenity sat up and looked around. He wasn't anywhere in the room, not that she could see anyway. She frowned and looked up at the Kaiba look alike. It was the first time she noticed that his eyes were green, not blue. She was immediately creeped out as well.

"Kaiba?" she asked looking around. She didn't quite get the answer she wanted though. Immediately one strong hand came across her face. "Ah!" she yelled as she fell onto her side. "You can't-" she started sitting back up but immediately stopped as she saw the hand coming towards her again. It didn't make contact though. She lifted her head from under her arm and opened her eyes to see Seto Kaiba standing between her and Seth, one hand clutching onto Seth's thin wrist.

"What are you doing?" Seth demanded. All gibberish to Serenity.

"I won't let you hurt this girl," Kaiba said glaring at him.

"And why not? Does she serve some sentimental purpose to you?" Seth mocked.

"No, she's my brother's," Kaiba said releasing Seth's arm, which he immediately moved to his side.

"I understand..." Seth said slowly. "But the pharaoh has ordered me to use this girl to try and find out who you are."

"I can tell you who we are," Kaiba glared. "She doesn't speak your language, she can't help you."

"You can tell me if she has any abnormalities?" Seth asked.

Kaiba peered down at Serenity, whose skin was blotched with dirt, as her cuts were a dark red color from the blood mixing with the dirt. She was actually kind of ugly right now, her clothes slightly torn, and her hair dirty and stringy. She was slouched over, not in her normal perfect sitting position, what of the skin that wasn't blotched brown or red from crying was pale, and her body was littered with ugly little bruises. But she still seemed normal enough to him. He had never noticed any abnormalities, not obvious ones anyway. Kaiba was sure she had some head problems, along with her stupid brother, but he could over look that right now.

"She's perfectly normal," Kaiba stated, and then added with a slight sneer, "High Priest Seth."

"So you know I'm the high priest and yet you chose to defy me anyway," Seth said, a curious look on his face. Kaiba just nodded. "Very well then, guards, seize both of them. And bring the girl to my chambers." The guards immediately sprung at Kaiba. Kaiba immediately found himself surrounded by long pointed sticks. He tried to move anyway, just pushing them aside but stopped, his eyes wide as several penetrated his skin just slightly. He could do nothing but watch as Serenity was dragged away, kicking and screaming down a hallway-leading west.

"Why do you people keep throwing me on the ground?!" Serenity shrieked as yet again she was thrown onto the hard dirt ground.

"Quiet!" Seth yelled loudly. Serenity didn't understand, but she was quiet anyway, just because he sounded scary. "Come here," he motion with his hand. Serenity knew what that signal meant and pulled herself half heartedly to her feet and did as she was told. There was no point in trying to escape. Guards blocked all the entrances into the large room they had taken her to.

So she walked towards him, but made sure to stay out of arms reach of him, in hopes that should he grab for her she would be able to get away. She could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted more than to talk to her. He wanted her, and unfortunately for her she couldn't really do anything about it. All she could do was put up the best fight she could and hope someone would come and help her. Not that she could really depend on anyone. Kaiba might try, if she was lucky he would anyway.

Serenity jumped back as Seth slowly reached his hand out towards her. He got an annoyed look on his face and grabbed for her, much faster this time grabbing her wrist and pulling her swiftly toward him. His hands immediately went down to her thighs and came up below her skirt. Serenity squirmed, pushing on his chest as he explored this weird woman. She screamed as his hands slid beneath her underwear.

"Get off you pervert!" She yelled, struggling with all she was worth. It wasn't worth it though. His muscular arms were more than a match for her thin, wimpy ones. "If you would kindly take your hands off my ass then I'll kick _your_ fucking ass!" she shrieked, totally aware of the fact he didn't understand a word she was saying. "Oh you perverted little fucker you wai-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before she was flung onto the bed. 

She made a mad dash for the side but he was atop her before she could move even a little. His hands immediately went up her shirt. He was confused by her bra though. With one hand he held her arms still above her head and with the other he lifted her shirt. She screamed, and kicked as hard as she could until her face went blue. But in all the fuss she was making he managed to get her shirt off and was now trying to figure out how to move the rest of her top. 

"Noooo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as he found the latch located on her back. "Let me go!" She kicked as hard as she could as he removed her bra. Tears formed in her eyes and she screamed for the only person she could think to scream for. "KAIBA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

It was like a dream come true, she called and he came. Only moments later she heard a few cracks at the East Side entrance and sure enough Kaiba came in, looking much more appealing than he usually did. Serenity had never been so happy to see him. She didn't have time to be embarrassed about the fact that he could see her chest, she was much more concerned about that fact that this one that called himself Seth could, and that he was enjoying it.

Kaiba didn't move though, he just stood, staring at Serenity and Seth on the bed. "A little help!" Serenity yelled. Kaiba smirked a little before striding over to the bed in three steps. He placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and then used his other and had his fist make contact with Seth's cheekbone. Seth immediately flung off the opposite side of the bed and Serenity scramble for her clothes. She quickly snapped her bra back on and pulled her shirt back over her head and then accepted Kaiba's hand and allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway once again. This time away from the throne room.

"There has to be an exit," Kaiba said calmly.

"What do you mean exit?" Serenity asked.

"We're underground," Kaiba told her. "We want to get above ground," he said ducking into a convenient room as guards went running past them. 

"Do you have even the slightest idea of where we are going?" Serenity demanded as he pulled her back out of the room.

Kaiba decided not to answer that. He didn't like to admit be was wrong, much less that he actually didn't know something. He had no idea where they were going, but he knew perfectly well where they needed to go; up. As the half walked, half ran around the underground footrace Kaiba studied the place. He didn't see how it was humanly possible for these people to build something like this. They were like ants, only slightly more domestic. The roof was made of stone as well, according to the rules of gravity, they shouldn't be able to stay up like that. So Kaiba looked a little closer and noted that all of the halls had huge blocks going across the roof, more or less resting on the blocks that were piled up to act as walls, dissecting the place into tons of rooms. He looked at the roof as they passed through a larger room and was suddenly particularly confused. Here the blocks where just fit together, some blocks weren't resting on anything at all. That really wasn't possible.

But how, now probably wasn't the best time to be thinking about what was possible and what wasn't. Somehow, Kaiba and his little brother's girlfriend had ended up trapped in Ancient Egypt, somehow flashed from falling out a window, into the ancient times. Scientifically impossible. Kiaba's thoughts wondered to Battle City, where all sort of, non-scientifically possible things had happened. Apparently the main reason Yugi had been able to beat him so many times was because of an ancient Pharaoh living within his Millennium puzzle, who took over during the duels. They said he had ancient Egyptian powers, and used to duel using real monsters whose spirits apparently resided in stones until only those with the power to control them summoned them forth and fought with each other.

As they wondered aimlessly around the underground castle, Kaiba became less interested in the stone formations and more in his previous thoughts. Suppose it was true, and a person in these times did fight with real monsters and summon them from stone. Kaiba wondered if perhaps, with a bit of quick thinking and a fast tongue he would some how be able to convince these Egyptians that he would be able to control the monsters. If Kaiba couldn't beat the Yami in the future with fake holographs, perhaps he could beat him in the past with the real thing, eliminating the annoying dueler from the future who was constantly stealing his titles.

"Kaiba, we've been here three times already," Serenity said, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know that," Kaiba lied. Truth is he hadn't been paying attention at all, actually he'd been ignoring her completely and somewhere along the line had even let go of her wrist, making her generally run along behind him as he walked around in circles.

Kaiba had an idea that might work. There were only four possible directions to go; north, south, east or west. If he picked a direction, and at all costs went that way until there was no possible way to go any further then he would either find an exit, or a dead end. But either way, in the end he would find the exit because it had to be in one of those directions. If they were smart they'd have one, probably even two in every direction, it case of any sort of disaster. Whether it be a part of the underground fortress collapsed, or a fire or something, so the people could get out as fast as they could.

Mind you it didn't really seem like the Pharaoh seemed to care too much about his people. He had to care a little though, because without people he'd be the Pharaoh of air. But this was at least 3000 years before his actual time. He shuddered slightly when he thought about that. It wasn't entirely true. He was living now in this time as well. Kaiba secretly wondered how many times he had lived in the world so far, chances are he was probably been reborn some where in between ancient Egypt and the present time. That kind of creeped him out.

A short yelp from Serenity brought Kaiba back into the present time and he looked over at the small, dirty girl who blushed slightly and mumbled something about a pain in her stomach. He wondered if she was ever reborn in the past. It was all together possible that as she lived now was her first time ever living; all lives had to start some where. If she had lived before, it wasn't in ancient Egypt, either that or she looked entirely different.

Though Ishizu had said the past repeated itself during Battle City, and that Kaiba would have to duel Yami. But Serenity wasn't in the past, not to the best of his knowledge anyway. Neither was Mai, because if she had been she would have been able to read the card. So there were more people added each time, and others lost perhaps. Kaiba hadn't seen anyone that resembled the other stupid Wheeler yet, or his stupid friends Tristan, Tea, Duke and Bakura. Bakura, he should be somewhere in the past. According to Yami he was the tomb robber, and he had what they called a millennium item as well. He was probably running around the place some where, so perhaps the others were as well.

Kaiba shook his head slightly; all of this unnatural thinking was giving him a headache. He built and designed machines in the future, none of this was real. It was all a dream.

~*~*~*~*~

Senna lay in a heap on the ground, allowing the pain to pulse throughout her body. She had discovered months ago that if she just let the pain run its course, rather than trying to resist it, it went away sooner. She had learnt many things from her abusive master, some useful, some not so useful.

After several moments of lying on the hard dirt ground she pulled herself to her knees and crawled over to her hay in the corner, she sprawled herself out, breathing in the scent of clean hay that she had changed just that morning. She shut her eyes, as several places on her body still pulsed slightly, recalling her encounter with the strange foreign girl that had been the cause of the problem in the first place. Though she didn't blame her, just stated the truth. It had actually been Senna who had pulled the girl into their quarters, which had caused her master to become angry, so perhaps it wasn't true. Either way, it was because of her presence in the room that Senna had been beat again.

The girl who had called herself Serenity was strange, she didn't speak their native tongue, which was a problem, though they had temporarily worked around it. If they were ever to have a decent conversation she would have to learn to speak. She wasn't mute, Senna was sure of this. She had spoke quite clearly in a tongue Senna had never heard before. It had a nice beat to it and her accent was lovely. She was lovely. _And free_, Senna thought as she became conscious of the bracelets on her ankles and wrists again. _Cursed things…_ she then sighed as her master entered the room again.

Senna steadied her breathing, pretending to be sleeping, hoping he'd just pass her by and leave her alone. But she wasn't fortunate enough. She felt his hand grab her breast and she turned sharply, kicked one leg up and hitting his knee, sending him from a kneeling position to a sitting position.

He didn't get angry though, as she had suspected, he just shoved her slightly and mumbled something about having to go to work before leaving again. Work, she'd forgotten she had to work in the fields that day.

She sighed, but didn't move, she waited just a few moments, hoping the pain would cease just slightly more before she dragged herself out of her nice, clean hay pile and painfully walked towards the un-owned slave quarters. There she would be hooked together with several other slaves, taken up to the surface, chained to a post in a specific area and then have to pick vegetables all day in what was probably the sweltering heat unless by chance she was lucky and it rained. 

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity obediently followed Kaiba and allowed herself to be pulled into different rooms as guards went rushing by, though it didn't seem that they were getting any where productive. They were no longer going in circles, and it seemed that perhaps Kaiba was paying a slight bit more attention now. Serenity's sense of direction was horrible but she was fairly sure they were heading west. She wasn't sure why however, so she just went with the flow. Kaiba was the brilliant one of the pair. He must have been really smart to make as much money as he had off some stupid game machine. He'd moved onto other things before they'd been sent to where ever it was though, super computers, huge high tech planes. Last Serenity had heard from Mokuba he'd been working on a transporter machine that would break you up into thousands of tiny molecules, mix you in with an electricity wave and send you to another location, putting you back together in approximately 30 seconds. 

Serenity wasn't overly interested in that however, the idea of being wrapped about and being put back together wasn't overly appealing to her; she had decided to stick with walking. Speaking of which, her feet were starting to hurt, it didn't help that she had a particularly large gash on her leg which still hurt but seemed almost sealed actually. It was partially numb right now, she wasn't overly sure why, but it was, and it seemed like it was being held together with something. Either way it had quit bleeding and it stung slightly, but the numbness over took most of the pain.

For the most part anyway, when Kaiba suddenly tossed her into another room she felt most of what was going on. Serenity peered slightly around Kaiba's shoulder from where she was crouched behind him. She watched as a girl with long black hair limped by.

"Senna!" She whispered hoarsely.

The girl stopped for a moment, turned around slowly but saw no one so she continued on her way.

"Sen-" Serenity tried to say again, but was stopped when Kaiba's hand slapped around her mouth. "Owe," she whispered, raising one hand to the skin around her mouth and rubbing it gently.

"Serenity?" Senna asked, Serenity couldn't help but smile, the way she said it was just so cute.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded, immediately lapsing into the Egyptian tongue.

Senna fell to her knees before the tall man, touching her head to the ground, "I am Senna, slave of Haigusha, the dragon Priest," she explained quickly.

"A slave…" Kaiba said slowly, peering down at the small, defenseless girl. She didn't seem to pose as any threat and Serenity knew her so Kaiba shrugged it off and turned around, walking several steps away before telling her she could get up if she liked.

"Are you alright?" Serenity whispered her voice full of concern as she rushed to Senna to was slowly rising back to her feet. Senna wrinkled her nose slightly and shook her head. "Oh right… what a bother…" Serenity said when she remembered that they didn't understand each other at all. So instead, Serenity just looked Senna over, several bruises could be seen just slightly as they began to form. Senna was now the proud owner of several cuts to her lovely lightly tanned skin. Though it seemed she had survived and she wasn't running from anything either. Serenity wondered where she was going but knew it was a waste of time to ask.

Knowing where Senna was going was the last of her concerns when she was flung into the wall, opposite the opening of the door as a white haired man came flying out it.

"Owe!" Serenity shrieked as she made contacted with the ground after the wall.

"Serenity!" Senna said, immediately crumbling to the ground beside her.

"Get out of my way!" the man said angrily and ran towards Kaiba who swung on powerful fist, made contact with the man's jaw who immediately fell to the ground, hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"They are all here!" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, well, we've caught them all plus an extra all in one shot, how fortuitous is this…" a deep voice echoed from around the corner. "Good job Seto Kaiba," he said as he rounded the corner and noticed Kaiba massaging his fist and the white haired man on the ground, one corner of his mouth rose slightly. "Not only has the Tomb robber led us right to the natives, but the natives have captured the tomb robber. Oh and if it isn't Haigusha's slave… my, won't Pharaoh Yami be please."

**So, what'd you think?? It's… well I don't know, I re wrote the entire part after the present part. I didn't like it, Bakura wasn't in character, I'm much more pleased with it this time around… he's much better. I'm glad to finally get to add Bakura, I love him, he's so evily weird lol… in the next chapter he's… nah I dunno wut he's doing in the next chapter I have to re-write it fit this one now… anyway, haha, I have a stye… you guys know wut that is? Yah, me neither lol, all I know is I have one and I have to wear sun glasses every where, they are really very nice shades, though, my sister lent them to me… anyway, I have to clean my basement, walk my dog and finish my x-mas shopping by five when I have to work, so here your incredibly late update, lol, late but the earliest one lol. Let me know what you think!**


	13. The Pharaoh's Bride

**Oh I know it's late!!! And I know it's taken me forever and I'll never know why you guys waits so long but I'm so sorry!! Between my stupid new job, this stupid new guy that's around and the stupid finals that are coming up I have been sooooo busy!!! Oh BUT I HAVE A TREAT!!!! If you guys go and read my BIO, under that part that babbles about this story, there is a link to a scene that my friend drew from my fic!! It's soooo awesome!!!! I love it lol, it's my favorite of alll of my x-mas presents from her!!! I think you g uys will love it, and I hope you like this chapter, not a lot happens, but I think you'll still like it!!!**

The Pharaoh's Bride

Joey leaned back in the black chair he was sitting in. He slid slightly down, resting his head on the top of the chair and staring at his younger sister's pale face. His face was expressionless, as he'd cried all the tears he could spare and thrown as many things across the room as he could afford. He was now devoid of all emotion, and spent most of his days either in class, at work or sitting beside Serenity. He neglected Mai, he neglected his friends, he often even neglected his stomach's loud pleas for food, which was very un-Joey like.

Twice he had dragged himself over to Yugi's house after hours of Mai harping on him. It was a good thing he had when he had because he walked in just in time to see Yugi throwing his duel monster cards in the fire, one by one. Joey had stopped him immediately, but it was too late for Mystical Elf and Feral Imp. The Dark Magician had been next. Yugi would have regretted that more than forgetting the remains of his puzzle in the sand.

Tea had rescued those though. Every single piece, including the two pieces of the broken eye part. Those had made it too the fire too. But oddly enough, nothing happened and the next morning when Yugi woke up they just sat there in the fire pit, as if nothing had happened.

Yugi made no attempt to speak to them though, the shop hadn't been opened for nearly two weeks either. Many of Yugi's old customers had gotten bored of waiting and moved onto Duke's store. Should Yugi ever snap out of if, he would probably have to close it down due to lack of fees.

Tea had tried to talk to him more than once, but he ignored her. Nothing for her, he just sat, staring into the fire. Tristan was worried that he might be considering jumping right in so they had kept and extra close eye on him. But it was hard to do that, because he refused to have anything to do with Tea, Joey was always with his sister and Mai seemed to be sick every morning. Tristan did the best he could, and Duke helped out a bit, but they couldn't be there all the time.

Joey sighed and relaxed a little more. He didn't even notice as his eyes shut slowly and his head was soon resting comfortably on the back of the chair. Soon he was asleep though, and Serenity's smiling face haunted his dreams.

~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba hollered excitedly with all his friends as the Japanese football team got another touchdown. He seemed perfectly happy, all his friends knew about his brother and Serenity was the newspapers had found out about it soon enough. They were all fairly careful about what they said, but he seemed fine so long as they didn't bring them up.

But he wasn't, he wasn't fine at all. He almost never slept, didn't eat unless someone was there making sure he did and even when he did, it usually didn't stay down long. His dreams were always of Serenity and Kaiba. Two dreams over and over, sometimes a new one with both of them in it.

_Serenity leaned back slightly, her arms out and her neck exposed to anyone who may wish to do something to it. She trusted Mokuba's strong arms to hold her as she let the cold rain soak her beautiful body. Mokuba moved slightly, placing one leg in-between hers and moving his right hand up higher on her back. He leaned over and placed his lips in the groove at the bottom of her neck, where her ribs started, kissing her lightly and then moving up only slightly._

He opened his mouth slightly and flicked his tongue lightly against her skin, and smiled slightly as she giggled Her arms fell to her sides as she gave herself to him. Trusting him completely, to do as he wished with her. So he switched directions and began kissing further down. His lips found the hem of her shirt. He un-did the buttons on the front with his teeth, as if this was something they did everyday. 

Her shirt fell to the sides, exposing her front. Mokuba kissed her breasts lightly, flicking his tongue gently. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as his lips moved lower down her body. His tongue encircled her belly button a few times before moving to the hem of her pants. He stopped and looked up at her. 

Her eyes were shut, and her mouth slightly open. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed. When Mokuba didn't continue she opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. Then, looking into Mokuba's deep blue eyes she smiled, and then nodded. Mokuba slowly lowered her to the ground, but it wasn't the ground anymore.

Their surroundings changed. They were no longer standing in a grassy field, the rain pouring down upon them. Now it was a bedroom. Mokuba kneeled above Serenity, who's head rested gently on a large, white pillow. She was smiling up at him, and then her small hands found his stomach. She slid her hand under his shirt and rubbed his muscle gently. Then she sat up, sliding the remains of her shirt off as she did so. She slid her hands higher up and then kissed him gently before pulling his shirt off as well. She slid out from beneath him and crawled around him so his back was facing her. 

He turned slowly and accepted her kiss. He placed his hands on her hips as she slowly pushed him into a lying position. Then she kneeled atop his, smiling her gorgeous smile. He slid his hands up and down her sides as she shyly outlined his muscles. Then he placed his hands on her back and pulled her down to him, and kissed her full on the lips. Her lips parted slightly and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Then she pulled away and gave him a teasing smile.

Her smile quickly faded as a loud shot ran out. Suddenly they were in the park again, Serenity stood before him, her eye's wide, and her mouth slightly open. Then she coughed, and blood began escaping from the corner of her mouth. She fell backwards, Mokuba only just caught her. Mokuba's leg immediately went in-between hers, and one hand slid up her back. This time she raised on weak hand which Mokuba immediately grabbed. She lifted her head slightly, gave him a small smile before uttering three precious words.

"I… love… you…" and her head fell back as her hand went limp.

Then he woke up, tears in his eyes and muttered those three words. He knew she couldn't hear him, but it always made him feel better to say them.

"Hey Mokuba…?" said a strangely familiar voice.

"What, huh? Oh yah…" Mokuba said as reality returned to him and he saw one of his friends worried looks. "I'm fine… just thinking."

"Good stuff, you know if you need anything we're all right here for yah buddy."

Mokuba just nodded and returned his attention to the television screen.

~*~*~*~*~

"I want her." 

"So claim her." 

"But what about that other one, who calls himself Seto Kaiba?"

"You are the Pharaoh, you can do whatever you want."

Yami thought about the for a few moments. He could do whatever he wanted yes, and should he claim her then she would be his. But he felt this awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yes he wanted her, but he wanted her to be happy with him. _Perhaps I should wait…_ he considered it. For what? So long as she wasn't in the dungeon she would just try to run away. _But what if you were kinder to her…_ the whole empire would come crashing down before his eyes if he began showing anyone any mercy. People would begin to do things, expecting to get away with it. _No, that would never work… I'll just have to claim her and hope she gets over it before long. I would hate to have to imprison such a remarkable creature for life…_

"I suppose… send some of the chamber maids to the dungeon. Tell them to get her bathed and properly dressed."

The guard nodded, bowed and then turned and walked down the steps. Perhaps that wasn't the best advice. Kaiba would put up a fight for his slave, because he was from another land and didn't seem to think the Pharaoh had any power over him. But he did as he was told anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity lay on the one crusty bed in the cell, watching the other three. Kaiba sat on the stone bench, leaning sleepily against a wall, while Senna sat in the corner, curled up in a little ball. Bakura was the only one moving. He constantly walked around the cell, looking for a way out. It seemed to Serenity that he had never spent more than a few days in the dungeons before he got right back out again. He constantly complained about the high security they had on them because of Serenity and Kaiba. At least Serenity thought he was complaining. It certainly sounded like it.

Kaiba hadn't spoken a word directly to Serenity since they had been thrown into the dungeon two weeks before. He never said anything, but Serenity knew he blamed this whole mess on her. He refused to take any blame for anything that had happened so far on this trip. It was her fault they were in ancient Egypt, it was her fault she was nearly raped and now it was her fault they were locked in a small, dirty dungeon cell.

But Serenity could tell he was hurting. She was too, they could only imagine how Mokuba felt now. His older brother and his love were trapped in ancient Egypt, and he was left alone in Tokyo. Serenity felt tears form in her eyes as she thought of Mokuba. She pulled the dusty wool blanket around her tighter. She missed him so much, she missed his bright blue eyes, his soft black hair, his lightly tanned skin. She missed the way he used to run his finger through her hair, and how he'd kiss her. His kiss' were so full of love they always made her want more, and he was always so gentle. He never pushed her into anything. She missed his irresistible smile, and the way he cocked his head slightly when he was confused. She just missed being held, comforted, loved.

No one here loved her, no one here cared if she died or survived. Kaiba had only saved her for Mokuba, but he was losing hope. He didn't believe in magic and therefore, tecnically didn't even believe they were there in the first place, that it was all some weird dream that he couldn't wake up from. He didn't think they were going to get back, so he wouldn't protect her anymore. She could die for all he cared, he could die for all he cared. Locked in a cell with his brothers girlfriend, a slave and a tomb robber was not what he had in mind for himself. He wanted to be at home, in front of his lovely computer, sitting in his huge office yelling at people.

Serenity jumped slightly when one small hand made contact with her shoulder. She turned quickly to see Senna's concerned face. Senna had it really bad, she was a slave and unless she was spoken for by someone with a lot of power she would stay in the dungeons to rot. Egypt was horrible. The way they treated women, and even some men. Serenity was glad slavery no longer existed in Tokyo. Senna was a beautiful, smart, talented young woman and she didn't deserve this anymore than Seth deserved to be a priest.

Serenity offered a weak smile and sat up slightly, propping herself on her elbow. She wiped away her fallen tears and look around once more. Kaiba appeared to be sleeping, his eyes were shut and he leaned against the hard stone wall. He looked uncomfortable, and dirty. His white coat was no longer white, it more beige. One of his buckles was broken, and dangling off his arm. The knees in his black pants were faded and the rest of his pants where just dirty. Serenity's gaze went to his locket. She knew what was in it, and she also knew Kaiba wouldn't share. Once Serenity had recalled what was in his locket she had begged him to let her see it. He'd just ignored her. Then a guard came and yelled at her to be quiet, so she was.

Serenity then looked over at Bakura and couldn't help but smile. He was gnawing on the wooden bars. The look of utter concentration on his face made her think of Hikari when she was chewing on one of Kaiba's good socks. More tears formed in her eye when she thought of the beautiful yellow Labrador retriever. Mokuba's dog… Serenity laid her head back down and curled into a little ball. Soon she found herself asleep once more so she didn't notice the guards come down the long, stone staircase.

"Serenity," came a hoarse whisper. 

Serenity's eyes quickly fluttered open so see Senna's worried face. "What? What is it?" Serenity asked. But she found out soon enough when she was suddenly snatched out of her bed and was being dragged towards the door.

Kaiba watched as they dragged Serenity, kicking and screaming, towards the door. He had considered helping her as they came into the cell, but had decided against it. Now, seeing her struggling with all her might and screaming at the top of her lungs to be put back in the dirty bed he reconsidered. Mokuba would have his head if he didn't, but quite frankly, _he_ didn't care if she was raped or not. Just so long as she came back alive it was good enough for him. Kaiba was indecisive, so he decided to at least make it look like he tried. That way, if they ever got back, which he doubted they would, then Serenity couldn't say he didn't try.

"Where are you taking her?" he suddenly demanded. The guards spun around and glared at him.

"That's none of your concern."

"I said, where are you taking her?" Kaiba said, a bit more forcefully this time.

The guards exchanged a look before nodding, "Pharaoh Yami requests her presence, but first she is being taken to the bathes, and being clothed properly."

"Why does Yami want to see her?" Kaiba asked.

"That is none of your concern."

Kaiba immediately got to his feet and strode towards the door. The guards quickly scurried out, slamming the door behind them. They quickly clicked the lock shut and then sneered it at Kaiba. "She is not your woman, or so you said to Pharaoh Yami, you have no control over what we do to her."

"You had better bring her back alive, or I'll have your heads instead."

The two guards scurried off quickly, apparently what Kaiba had done to Seth had gotten out, most of the guards were scared of him. Kaiba frowned slightly before turning around to see an extremely angry Senna face.

"Why didn't you help her sooner?!" She demanded.

Kaiba just ignored her, he walked around her sat back down in his corner. He looked around and somehow felt someone was missing. Besides Serenity. "Where's Bakura?" he asked.

Senna looked around, it seemed she hadn't noticed before either. "He must have slipped out…"

"That little bastard…" Kaiba mumbled before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, ignoring Senna's angry shouts.

Serenity stumbled slightly as she was shoved into a new, large room. She spun around, the guards were leaving quickly. As Serenity turned around she thought that perhaps she knew why. The room was littered with naked women. Some were brushing their hair, others dangling their legs in the water. It seemed she was in a bath house of some sort. _I get a bath…_ she thought, and smiled at the though. Her hair was becoming so greasy she couldn't even stand it. Serenity watched in interest, but made no movement to get in until two woman came up to her.

They seemed to be in their mid twenties. Both had dark colored hair, dark eyes and deeply tanned skin. They both wore lose robes, hiding their feminine features. They held their hands out, palms up. Serenity had learned from Senna that this was a greeting, more or less meaning I come in peace. Serenity accepted their greeting, placing her palms in theirs and muttering the word for hello, and then her name.

She soon learned that was a mistake, now they thought she could speak their language and began speaking happily to her. She stood, a dumb look on her few for a few moments as the talked until finally the shorter one noticed. Serenity could pick a few words out of her sentence.

"You no speak?" was all Serenity could make of it.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, I no speak."

The two girls exchanged worried glances before asking another question. She seemed to be able to understand that, though what she said had been difficult to comprehend. Serenity didn't understand a word of the second questions so she took her chances and simply said yes. A bad idea. The two young women began helping her undress, despite Serenity's complaints and then they shoved her into the closest bath.

Serenity immediately forgave them as the warm water soaked into her dirty skin. _Hot springs, I could get used to this_, she though as she sunk lower into the water. She deeply breathed the steam into her lungs. She leaned against the side of the pool and shut her eyes, devouring the warmth she'd been without for the last two weeks. 

She shrieked slightly when one of the women came over to her and began lathering her hair with something that smelt sweet. After a few moments she began to enjoy it though. It gave off a sweet sent, and she'd always loved having her hair washed by her mother when she was younger. But again that luxury was stolen away from her when she was suddenly dunked under the water. Serenity jumped back up and flung her hair back, breathing deeply and then scowling at the woman. She waved her off and then began to rinse her hair herself, arching her back and running her finger through her hair as it entered the water.

Serenity then went in search for more of this soap to wash her body off. After a few moments of observing the other women she saw that they used some sort of a root. Serenity then found a large basket full of it near the far end of the spring she was in. She grabbed a piece of it and dipped it into the water and then began lathering herself with it. At first, it hurt her skin but as it began to lather into soap suds, the root softened and no longer caused her pain.

Serenity suddenly became aware of the fact that many of the women were looking in her direction. Serenity lowered herself further into the water, hiding any body parts that had been showing before, but apparently that's not what they were looking at. Confused Serenity turned around too see none other than the white haired Bakura staring at the women, a seductive look in his eyes.

"Bakura…?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Serenity…" her name rolled off his tongue, with a weird accent as he stared deeply into her honey brown eyes. He was plotting something, what it was, Serenity wasn't sure off, but the look in his eyes was not one of innocence. The left side of his mouth curled slightly as he stared at the bathing beauty. He had heard, just by chance, in the halls that Serenity was being taken to see the Pharaoh, and that, should she put on a good show, he was going to make her his queen. That would be very useful in the near future should he be able to pull off what he was trying to accomplish.

_My, she is gorgeous… I'd fuck her in a minute,_ Bakura thought, staring at the naked native in the hot springs. Bakura liked it in the womans hot springs, not only was it a nice view, but the guards never came in and they said it was bad luck. Bakura believed that what was bad luck for others was probably good luck for him, because he was bad, and he didn't see what was so bad about a lot of naked woman either.

Then two young women came over to Serenity and quickly dragged her out towards the opposite side of the bath and then handed her too the two young women who had helped her at the beginning. They pulled her out of the bath by her arms and then dried her off. Serenity stood, blushing furiously. She was just glad her back was facing Bakura. She could feel the prick on the back of her neck though, indicating that someone was looking at her, Bakura probably wasn't the only one though. She was grateful for the loose white robe that was draped over her shoulder moments later. She pulled it tight against her body and allowed herself to be led off.

She was led out the door she'd came in and down the hall and into another room. She was immediately amazed by all the clothing and jewels in the room. The two women let go of her arms and went over to the racks and began flipping through all the different robes. Serenity just stood, fidgeting with her robe until she noticed them motion her over. She did what she was told and soon found herself enjoying looking through the clothes and listening to them speak. As she listened she realized that the Egyptian language was really very musical, it had a nice flow.

Serenity wasn't paying much attention to what she was looking at until she saw a long black one, embroidered with hundreds of tiny silver beads. She gasped slightly as she pulled it out to get a better look at it. It was to be pulled over her head, exposing most of her back. The front was covered in mystical patterns of silver beads. The dress started again in the back, just where her tail bone would be, and then continued into a long, flowing black skirt, with what Serenity identified as vines encircling the bottom. Two long gloves where pinned onto the neckline. Serenity squealed happily, momentarily forgetting she was in ancient Egypt and the only reason they were dressing her up was so she could go see the Pharaoh.

Though she was quickly remembered when one of them women began untying the robe she was wearing now and the other took the gown from her. Serenity was getting tired of being undressed and dressed again but raised her arms as she was shown to do and allowed the taller of the two women to slip the dress over her head.

"It's a little long…" Serenity mumble, aware that the other two women didn't understand. But they fixed the problem anyway. One of the women got down her hands and knees and quickly began sewing the front of the skirt up. 

Serenity picked up the front of her gown and allowed herself to be pushed over to the small table and bench where the two women began playing with her hair. After what seemed like forever to a bored Serenity they put a golden head dress on her and decided to leave it on. Serenity held her hands out as they slid the black gloves on her and watched as they attached a long black cape to her shoulder. _I really wish they had a mirror…_ Serenity sighed as again she was ushered out the door. Then one of the women went running back and grabbed a wide gold belt which they fastened much to high on Serenity's waist. Serenity tried to push it down, but found her hips got in the way.

Serenity wasn't at all surprised when she found herself back in the huge black court room. Many people turned and stared at her, the Pharaoh even stood up, Serenity smirked slightly, _I'm bad, I know it, I'm bad, I'm…_ she though, but stopped before the last word. Thoughts of her older brother suddenly swam into her mind. How she missed him. Just several days before she'd come to this wretched place he had kicked the crap out of Kaiba for killing her… now he was probably up all night and all day searching for her.

Serenity stepped forward slowly, her thoughts elsewhere. She suddenly became very irritable and snapped when the guards ushered her forwards. "I'm going!" she shouted angrily and stormed up the long stair case. When she got there, an angry glare still on her face she got down on her knees, trying to prevent two things. First, she didn't want to be thrown down again, her knees where just starting to heal, and she didn't want to be slapped, Senna had shown her how to greet that Pharaoh during their two week stay in hell.

"Pharaoh Yami," she said. The Pharaoh grunted and Serenity sat up, just like Senna had taught her too, but didn't look into his eyes. Apparently that was illegal, just like stealing was in Tokyo. You were severely punished for doing so. That's why what happened next surprised her so. The Pharaoh was kneeling in front of her, gripping her chin and staring directly into her honey brown eyes. Serenity just stared back, no fear, challenge, or anger in her eyes. She just stared, perhaps curiosity, but that was all. His eyes were calming, they didn't seem mean at all. Was the Pharaoh's harsh demeanor all an act? Was he actually just like the Yami back home?

Serenity reached one glove-covered hand up and touched the side of his face. He immediately recoiled, unsure of what she had just done. He didn't know anything about her, she may have just cast an evil spell on him, or poisoned him. Though he didn't think so, she was gentle, it didn't seem to him like she wanted to hurt anyone at all. Yami immediately shook his head and stood up, glaring down at her. He was completely unaware of what had just come over him. Never before had he kneeled before anyone but the Pharaoh before him. Never before had anyone touched him and gone unpunished either.

He looked down at the girl again, he really should punish her, but she looked so very innocent. Despite all the dark colors she wore she seemed to be very full of light… That was it, his decision was made, he would have this girl as his queen, whether she liked it or not. She would sit in the throne placed beside his in shackles as she had to be, she would be beside him for so long as he lived!

"I have found my queen!" The Pharaoh shouted finally.

**I know this chapter is particularly shorter than most.. like a page maybe lol, not quite, but I thought it was an appropriate place to stop. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner, actually I had this chapter done like two weeks ago and I sent it to my editor to be okayed and she took FOREVER getting it back to me!!! OHHHHH lol, I'm so sorry, I'll get the whip out for the next chapter. Just for the record guys, the next chapter for Akeru should be up before too long because I only have to write ONE FINAL!!! SO I should have time to write it and before long… I should sit down and write the next chapter for abaku shi, I shall try… okay then, now, I don't like the title of this story… I want to change it… any ideas guys??**


	14. Slaven

**That's a cool word… Slaven lol, that's a swicked cool name I'mma use it on that RPG site lol… if you wanna know more about it, go check out my BIO, it's one of those links. It's cool, it's like a yu-gi-oh RPG site, you getta play that characters (well some people do) and yea… anyway, back to my story. This chapter is actually generally on time lol… the next chapter si almost done and the one after is started. I really like where this fic is going lol, I hope you guys do to, the next chapters is great lol just for Shardy ;)**

Slaven

Bakura tipped the mirror ever so slightly and peered around the corner. No one. Not often did they leave the corridor leading to Seth's room unguarded. _Something must be happening in throne room…_ then he smiled evilly, _or perhaps they just knew I was in jail. Well now I'm free Seth and I'm here to take you're millennium item._

Bakura slid around the corner, creeping slowly and silently in his leather-soled shoes. Bakura was the holder of a millennium item called the millennium ring. There were seven millennium items in all, and he craved to own each and everyone. There was the ring, the puzzle, necklace, key, scale, eye and rod. Seth possessed the millennium rod, an item used to control people. That was the one Bakura was after now.

He already had the eye; he'd stolen it from one of the cranky old elders. He, the elder, hadn't needed it anymore; he was going to die anyway. It's not like he would miss it. There was an old myth floating around Egypt that said 'any one too hold all seven millennium items will possess great power'. That's what Bakura wanted, great power and he was willing to manipulate everyone and anyone to get it. Including the slave girl Senna. Her master had the scale and Bakura was willing to go to all lengths to get the girl to help him. He had been forced to convince her to do it willingly before, but as soon as he got the rod he would simply possess her mind and steal it using her body.

Bakura quickly ducked into Seth's room as two guards came dashing around the corner, heading towards the throne room.

"Pharaoh Yami has chosen his bride," one said to the other.

"Yes, I heard, that weird girl. They say she's from the future, so very…" their voices began fading out. Bakura didn't mind at all, he had heard what would be of use to him. So Serenity was marrying the Pharaoh… she could be a useful means to get the millennium puzzle. Bakura had been stumped as to how he might get that up until now. No one was allowed near the Pharaoh, but his wife on the other hand… how else would they have children?

Bakura laughed quietly at himself as he began searching the room for the rod. Seth was in the throne room right now, that much Bakura knew. He had been dueling last he had checked, and according to Bakura's years of observation, he never took his rod with him when he dueled. So it had to be in the room some where.

Then Bakura spotted it. It was sitting on a small table beside his bed. Bakura quickly scampered over to it and was about to reach out for it when he stopped to think for a moment. _This is too easy…_ Bakura looked around for a few moments, waving his hands all around the rod to check for trap activation's, string or anything that might warn the priest Seth that his precious item was being taken. None… so Bakura reached out and laid one finger on the rod, still nothing.

Smiling Bakura reached out and gripped the item tightly in his hand; he had to resist shouting out in triumph. Bakura quickly slid back down the hallways and made his way to the throne room. If the pharaoh had just claimed Serenity as his bride, all would be much too distracted to notice the slimy tomb robber enter the room. He needed to see what was going on and when would be a good time to start working his millennium magic on Serenity.

~*~*~*~*~

Serenity looked around the room as everyone hollered and shouted happily. _What did the pharaoh just say…?_ Serenity had no idea what was going on. She jumped slightly as two men grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. For a few moments her feet dangled in the air as they took her up the remaining three steps and placed her beside the Pharaoh. She frowned and looked up at him as he shouted orders to everyone.

"What is going on?" Serenity demanded. Yami grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. Serenity just stood for a moment before attempting to pull away. "What are you doing?" She turned her head sharply as the Pharaoh's free hand reached up and gripped her chin. She stared into his violet eyes, unsure of what she was seeing. Her expression suddenly changed to one of fear as he moved his face closer to her. "No!" she shrieked, immediately picturing Mokuba. She pushed away with her hands, and shook her head, freeing her of the pharaoh's grip. But the Pharaoh was determined, so Serenity just quit struggling and buried her face in his chest. "No, no…" she mumbled as tears began rolling down her face. 

Her thoughts of Mokuba soon wandered to Kaiba, who had done almost this exact same thing nearly two months ago. But it had been different, if she had said let go, he would have. The cruel man of whose arms she stood wrapped in wouldn't let go. She had struggled, and yelled, but nothing. Her tears slowed as anger came over her. For the two weeks she had been in this cursed place she had been thrown at countless men's feet, nearly raped by a Kaiba look alike and then put in a cell.

She missed Mokuba so much. Being wrapped in his arms, and taken care of. Actually being loved, this man didn't love her. He just wanted her body. "May God be shot in the back of the head twice for giving me this cursed woman's body…" she said, her teeth clenched as she slowly raised her face to the Pharaoh's. "But fine, I will abide by your stupid woman hating rules; you can have my stupid body. But I will always love Mokuba. Not you!" She shrieked angrily before placing her lips upon his. _Mokuba will understand… If I want to live, I have to do this, to come back to him…_ Serenity tried to comfort herself. But she couldn't, she couldn't do this. She quickly pulled away and pushed herself from the Pharaoh's arms, quickly picking up the front of her gown before running down the stairs as quickly as she could. _I have to get out of here,_ she yelled within her head as she fell to the ground avoiding the guards' quick grabs. _I have to find Kaiba._

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you Seth's future self or not?!" Senna shrieked. 

"NO!" Kaiba finally yelled.

Senna took on step back, a slightly frightened look on her face. She didn't really want to be beaten right now. Her wounds were just healing from her last beating, then she recalled the fact that this weird man from the future didn't seem to beat women. He didn't seem nice, but he didn't seem to beat women, or try to control them either. He had actually saved Serenity, and from a high priest as well.

"They say Seth is brilliant, he controls the blue eyes white dragon, he's strong as well…" Senna said. The mention of the blue eyes white dragon suddenly got Kaiba's attention. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid gold case, and popped it open. He pulled out the top three cars, spreading them apart so he could see each equally well. He squinted for a few moments before pulling the middle one out and flipping it over. Senna's eyes went wide "That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" she exclaimed reaching out the card which Kaiba immediately pulled out of her reach.

"I to control the Blue Eyes White Dragon…" he said slowly.

Senna crawled onto the bench near his feet, wrapping her arms around her legs, balancing on her bare feet. "You are Seth… but you are not," she moved slightly closer to him. "You are different…" she moved closer, placing one knee between his two legs, one of which was bent. "You are kind…" her face was right close to hers. "But you are still cold," she placed one hand on the side of Kaiba's face.

Kaiba didn't move, something about her eyes kept him in place. What was she doing? Kaiba felt as one of her hands brushed his side slightly as she placed it beside him for support. He moved the hand that had been resting on his knee to her thigh. She gasped slightly, her eyes widening, but she didn't move. She watched as his face came closer to hers, unsure of what to expect.

"We-" she started when Kaiba's lips met hers. _No!_ She quickly pulled away. She struggled to remove her self from atop of him and soon found herself lying on the ground. She half expected him to jump her, and was slightly frightened when he just sat on the bench with an odd smile on his face. "We have to save Serenity…" she said slowly.

"If she didn't get herself into so much trouble we wouldn't be having this conversation," Kaiba said, resting his head against he cold stone wall again.

"She can't hel-" Senna tried to say, but stopped quickly as her mind faltered slightly. She hadn't eaten very much in two weeks. They had fed Serenity and Kaiba; Serenity had split her rations into three for herself, Senna and Bakura. The hunger pains were normal, but she had never been this hungry. She staggered backwards slightly as another angry wave over came her.

Kaiba watched as her eyes blanked out and she staggered back. He squinted slightly, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it clicked, she was hungry. He quickly swung his legs off the bench and placed his hands on her hips as she began falling backwards. He sighed and picked the now unconscious girl up easily and laid her on the bed Serenity had laid upon several hours before. Then he headed to the gate and looked at the lock. Smirking slightly he pulled his cellular telephone and pulled the antenna up. He held it up with his thumb while he stuck it in the lock. After a few seconds he heard it click. He quickly pulled the lock down and undid it. He looked back at the unconscious slave, frowned slightly and walked over to her.

"Senna," he said, shaking her slightly. He would need her to show him the way around. He had no idea where they were. Senna groaned slightly before her eyes fluttered open and things began to focus.

"Kaiba…" she mumbled.

"The doors open, come on, let's go, I need you to get me to where Serenity is," Kaiba said lifting her easily and then setting her on her feet. When she nearly toppled backwards again he just picked her up and carried her out of the cell. She weighed next to nothing so it wasn't like she'd be much of a hassle.

"Go that way," Senna pointed left. Kaiba just nodded.

"Where's Seth?" Yami demanded.

"I'm right here," Seth replied as he strode into the throne room.

"We need you to use your rod on Serenity, she's in the hallway just down from you're bedroom."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get there. Just hurry."

Seth just nodded and spun around, heading out of the throne room. He strode quickly towards his room. He quickly pushed the curtain out of the way and headed for the small table beside his bed. It wasn't there. Seth quickly opened the small drawer, it wasn't there either. He was beginning to get frustrated. He always put it there. He began ripping around his room, throwing everything in one direction or another. Nothing, he couldn't possibly have lost it could he have? The tomb robber was still in jail… at least he should have been.

Seth stopped throwing things and looked around his now totaled room. Obviously someone must have taken it… there was nothing he could do right now. He stormed out of his room and walked just down the hall where a large group of people stood. He weaved his way tot he front of the crowd to see a rather disturbing sight.

Serenity sat before them, kneeling slightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. To her neck she held a short double-sided blade, used mostly to cut the corps that grew on the surface. But it was sharp, and one slip of the thumb could easily slit her throat. Seth took one step forward and watched as she screamed something and pressed the blade further into her neck. He quickly stopped as he saw a small dribble of blood fall down her neck from where the blade was pressed against her pale skin.

"Don't come any closer you son of a bitch!" Serenity screamed. "I won't let you touch me anymore!"

This was not good.

"Go that way!" Senna grumbled angrily.

"I specifically remember coming down this hallway," Kaiba said cocking his head the other way.

"Don't come any closer you son of a bitch!" came a loud, angry scream. "I won't let you touch me anymore!"

"I guess you were right," Kaiba said quickly striding down the hallway in the direction Senna had pointed. He put Senna down and pushed his way to the front of the crowd, scowling slightly when he saw Seth's familiar face.

"Kaiba!" Serenity screamed at the top of her lungs and immediately flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his thin waist. "Kaiba don't let them touch me anymore. I can't, I won't, Mokuba… I need Mokuba!" she yelled, sobbing into his shirt.

Kaiba stood for a moment, his arms held out slightly, unsure what to do about the girl clutching onto his waist. He finally reached down, gripped her shoulders and pulled her off of him. He looked into her puffy red eyes. He didn't know what to do with the 18-year-old beauty. Her looks were going to be the death of her. Even Kaiba found her gorgeous.

Serenity jumped back, "You too huh?" She said, clutching the knife in her hand. "I hate the way you all look at me! Stupid god forsaken men, I hate you all! You all look at me like I'm some tool to be toyed with. Like you can tie me down to a bed and screw me and it won't matter. Like I have no feelings. But I'll tell you all what I feel. I love Mokuba and I hate you all! But he isn't here, so I don't want to be either!" She raised the knife to her throat.

Kaiba quickly jumped at her, grabbing her wrist, twisting it around her back and placing one hand firmly around her waist and began whispering in her ear. "I don't know what's wrong with you but I can tell you this, if you kill yourself, you'll never see Mokuba again. I don't know how we got here, but I promise you we'll get out. It's not your fault you are gorgeous Serenity, but for my brother, and my brother alone, I promise you that I won't let anyone else touch you. I promise I'll try." Kaiba felt Serenity relax in his arm. 

He loosened his grip on her wrist as she dropped the knife, bringing her arms up to her chest turning around and pressing her thin body against Kaiba's. Kaiba used this chance to look around. The glare he was receiving from Seth was almost identical to the one he used everyday. But worse, his eye were ice cold, there was no room for mercy. He hated Kaiba for being able to control the woman he wanted. But Kaiba wouldn't let him touch her, he had promised her.

Kaiba bent down slightly, putting one hand behind Serenity's knees and lifting her easily. She didn't move, she kept her hands to herself and allowed herself to be carried through the crowd, shuddering slightly as her eyes met with Kaiba's evil counter part. He was evil. Serenity just sat quietly in Kaiba's arm, looking around, unsure of where they were going. And then her eyes fell to the ground, where she saw familiar bloodstains. This is where they had been when they first got here. Serenity's eyes got wider as they headed in the direction they had the first time, back towards the throne room.

Kaiba felt Serenity's muscles tense up and tightened his grip on her slightly. She tried to move, but Kaiba wouldn't let her. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. "You promised! You said you wouldn't let them touch me and now you're taking me right to him!"

"Shut-up Serenity, I said I wouldn't let them touch you and I'm not going to. Just trust me," he said, looking into her slightly red eyes.

"You're lying!" She screamed, kicking her feet and pushing herself away from Kaiba's warm body. "You're just like them!"

"I am not!" He yelled as he struggled to get a better grip on the struggling girl in his arms. He finally gave up, grabbing her wrist and letting her fall to the ground, pulling slightly at the last moment so she landed oddly on her feet.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, clamping her teeth down on his arm.

"Argh!" Kaiba yelled, letting go quickly, and grabbing his arm. Serenity tried to run away but Kaiba grabbed and handful of her hair. "Listen you little whore, you want to know what I'm doing? I'm taking you to Yami and claiming you so that no one can touch you except me."

"You're going to rape me…" Serenity said, lathering the saliva in her mouth, preparing to spit in his face.

"Oh for god's sake woman. You are my bother's girlfriend, and he already hates me for kissing you. He'll kill me if I rape you. Listen to me woman, I love my brother more than you do and I don't want to do anything else to hurt him and to make up for the last thing I did I am going to take care of you but I can't if you keep acting like this."

"You promise…?" Serenity asked, still skeptical, unsure weather she was able to trust him or not.

Kaiba looked up as footsteps and voices could be heard just down the hallway. Kaiba quickly grabbed Serenity's wrist and dragged her the rest of the way to the throne room. He threw her at his feet near the bottom of the stairs and started babbling in Egyptian.

"She's mine," he said.

"Then you lied?" Yami asked and one eyebrow rose. Kaiba nodded. "Do you know what the punishment for lying to the pharaoh is?"

Kaiba shut his eyes and sighed deeply before he walked up the stairs. Several guards ran out to stop him, but Yami waved them off. When Kaiba was only a few feet from him he began talking quietly.

"Where I come from, we don't claim women, so I didn't understand," It was difficult for Kaiba to say he didn't understand something. It was like saying the lord's name in vain for Christians. "Where I come from we don't treat them like a piece of property. They are our equals. Therefore the idea of claiming a woman didn't make sense to me. But now I understand what you mean and I'm here to claim her. To inform you that she's mine and I don't want anyone but me touching her."

Yami squinted slightly before nodding slightly, "Very well then… she is what we call a slave. You do realize by lowering her status to such if she steps even one foot out of line she can, and probably will be killed?" Kaiba just nodded. "Fine, you let her know that if she ever changes her mind she's very welcome to come and see me," Yami smirked slightly and motioned for one of his guard to come forward. "The girl's status is being lowered to a slave, and Kaiba's is being raised to high priest. Do what you need to do for both of them so that they are in their proper places."

"What?" Kaiba demanded. "High priest?"

"I like you Kaiba; I've raised your status to High Priest. You and Seth will have to work together, tomorrow I want you here first thing in the morning and you will be taught to duel. Bring you're slave, she'll be put to work as well."

"I don't want her put to work," Kaiba sneered.

"Are you sure? It will keep her out of trouble…" Yami smirked. "I could too mind you…"

"Don't touch her," Kaiba said quickly.

"Whatever, if you'll just follow the guard that is standing at the door he'll take you to your rooms and give your little slave the right attire."

Kaiba sent one last icy glare at the smirking pharaoh before turning around and heading back down the stairs. Motioning for Serenity to follow him as he walked out of the room entrance and follow the guard.

"Oh and Kaiba! Teach her our tongue!" Yami shouted.

_Teach? Teach her Egyptian? She's a Wheeler! I'm surprised she can speak English! _Kaiba thought to himself as he followed the guard down several winding hallways. The guard barked something at a girl standing in a doorway and she quickly ran off. Kaiba raised one eyebrow as they turned again, this time in a large, stoned walled room.

It was huge, there was one large bed in the center, covered in furs and blankets of all kinds. There were several tables and odds and ends scattered around the room, and weird, indescribable picture hanging on the wall. Kaiba watched as the girl the guard had yelled at in the hall walked in, pulling a cart full of hay. It was laid in the corner furthest from the door. As soon as she was satisfied she walked over to Serenity and held her hand out in front of her. Serenity just frowned, and shrugged. She girl grabbed her hands and held them out, snapping two thick leather bands around her wrist, and then put another on her neck, and two more around her ankles, all of them had little hooks on them.

The girl then walked back over to the cart and pulled out several different chains. Then she handed them to Kaiba and began explaining what each was for, demonstrating as she hooked one long chain from the hook on Serenity's collar. She show him how he could hook her hands together, or her hands to her feet, and then there was another more complicating chain that joined in the middle and have five separate chains going in each directions. Two of the hooks on the end attached to her ankles, another two to her wrist and then the last to her neck. Then she walked over to the bed and pointed out the little hooks that were fashioned on each bed post and held up four chains that had hooks on both ends. Serenity didn't understand what she said next but by the smirk on Kaiba's face she was fairly sure she had a good idea of what it was.

The girl then walked back over to Serenity and started pulling the accessories she had been dressed with earlier off. Then she handed Serenity a thin white robe and a rope and told her to do something. Serenity didn't understand so she looked at Kaiba. 

"Strip," he said, smirking slightly.

Serenity blushed deeply and untied the material behind her neck, but she held the dress up with her arms as she slipped the white robe over her head, as soon as she was sure the robe covered everything she dropped the black gown from beneath. It was immediately gathered up and thrown into the cart that had been brought in earlier. Serenity tied the rope loosely around her waist, allowing it to rest on her hips and turned her attention back to the girl who handed her a long white coat type thing. Serenity blinked as the girl talked and turned back to Kaiba.

"It for special occasions, if your master allows you to go that is. Don't get it dirty because it's all you get unless your master permits you to wear something else," Kaiba said, his smirk still there.

"You mean to say you get to choose what I wear?" Serenity asked, her mouth open slightly.

"You can wear whatever you want," Kaiba shrugged and looked away, still smirking. 

The girl then took her hand and led her over to the hay, and while pointing at it started talking.

"What's she saying?" Serenity asked.

"That's your bed, she's explaining how to clean it and that you need to keep it tidy or your master might beat you. She's also telling you where to get new stuff if you need to, and letting you know its hard labor for new hay," Kaiba's grins widened.

"You mean to say I have to sleep on the floor?" Serenity demanded, marching over to him.

"Well there's only one bed…" Kaiba said looking around the room.

"One bed that we'll be sharing!" Serenity said, raising her voice.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out later," Kaiba said, waving his hand.

"Let's just get one thing straight Seto Kaiba," Serenity said, her face dangerously close to his. "According to the books I may be your slave, and I may have to wear these ridiculous bracelets but you will not treat me as such."

"Let's get one more thing straight Serenity _Wheeler," _the word Wheeler was said with a disgusted sort of tone. "You'll do anything and everything I say or I'll put you up for auction and I can guarantee you there isn't a man out there right now who wouldn't pay big money to fuck you. So if say sleep on the god damn floor, you will, are we understanding each other?" Serenity looked away, she didn't answer. Kaiba's hand immediately went towards her throat, which he gripped tightly, forcing Serenity to look at him. "Do you understand me?" He asked again. Serenity nodded and felt him release her throat.

_What was going on?_ _Not even Kaiba was that mean… was he?_ Serenity shook her head slightly and brought her own hand to her throat, massaging the place Kaiba had previously grabbed. He was taking his role as her 'master' far too seriously. Even if he did not let anyone else touch her, she would still tell Mokuba if he beat her and Mokuba would still hate him.

"Oh god lay down you stupid mutt," Kaiba mumbled when Serenity sent an evil sort of look his way.

Serenity's mouth opened slightly to speak and then decided against it, but she didn't go lie down. Well she did kind of. She walked over to Kaiba's large bed and crawled on top of it, sitting cross legged in the middle challenging the icy stare Kaiba had directed at her.

"Get out," Kaiba said to the girl and the guard who were still standing in his room, waiting for dismissal. Then he turned back to Serenity and strode over to where she sat.

"Don't touch me you bastard," Serenity said, not moving however.

Kaiba raised one eyebrow and gave her a weird look. "I wasn't going to…"

Serenity frowned slightly and then opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Frowning deeper she moved over slightly as Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed just below her. "You were just…" she let it trail off.

"You are a slave Serenity, people will expect me to treat you as such," Kaiba answered, not even looking at her.

"So you didn't mean any of that?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Yes I did. You are my slave and you will do what I say. I probably won't suggest much, but that is beside the point. Oh and, you are sleeping on the floor," Kaiba smirked slightly, pulling the blanket up so she fell off the other side of the bed.

**A tad bit of comic releif for you guys lol, it's been a bit serious latley and I figure Kaiba pushing Serenity off a bad is funny lol. I know it's not really a cliff hanger ending, but I thought it was cute. I like this chapter, I was trying to come up with a better way to make Kaiba high priest bu ti couldn't really so I just decided to have Yami be that kind of a guy… he's gonna do stupid stuff like that randomly through out this fic just to save me from having to come up with a whole new bloody plot. A bit of Bakura for you… how I do for him? I have some troubles writing Bakura sometimes… lol well I saved Serenity fron having to be the highest ranking female in egypt… lol yea I just made her the lowest instead… I like that chained to the bed idea lol, I could use that later *grins evilly* oh and I know there wasn't any present thing in this chapter, and if there was I don't remember writing it lol, there's more next chapter… oh Joey's so mean!** 


	15. Dreaming Of You

**Yyeeaa!! And now it's actualy edited lol… unlike Senna, Shardy doesn't change anything and add impressive big words though so it's generally still just my own stuff -_- I was really hoping she'd expand on the lemon scene but it's okay lol, I'll get just have to get better on my own now ^_^ that's good lol. My English mark was 96% this term!! That's awesome for me lol… so anyway, I got it re edited but once again for those who didn't read the non edited version I apologise for taking to long to update and I must confesse that I actually have no legitamate reason for not doing so… just didn't feel like and and the majority of the chapter has actually been done since I posted the last chapter lol. It's better now than it would have been two months ago though… cuz the lemon scene wasn't in it when I wrote it the first time ;). Anyway, so there you go… please note that I was forced to up the rating -_- probably for the better though. I can't promise you guys a lemon (and no any time in the near future I'm afraid, Kaiba and Ren still got a long way to go) but things are looking up on your behalf. Now then…

****

WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes of maturity and course language, viewer discretion is advised (Translation: SETO/ SERENITY ACTION!!!)

Enjoy guys –evil grin- **

Dreaming Of You

"Joey, you need to go see Yugi," Mai said urgently, nearly a month and a half after Serenity and Kaiba's accident.

"Why?" Joey demanded from where he was lying in his bed, face buried in the pillow. "I just went and saw him like… last week."

"Joey, he's your friend! Just because your sister is in a coma doesn't mean you can ignore the rest of the world! We need you! I need you!" Mai cried, almost nervously.

"Aren't you the one that was always telling me you were a big girl, and you could stand on your own two feet? Prove it to me now," Joey snapped, turning over and examining Mai.

"This… this is different…" Mai said. She really didn't want to tell him what else was going on; she didn't want to add to his stress. "I'm different…"

"How are you different… besides that fact you are getting fat," Joey spat, rolling his eyes and then pulling his pillow out from beneath his head and covering his face.

"Exactly, Joey!" Mai hollered. So he had at least noticed she was getting fat. He hadn't seemed to notice she was sick at all.

Joey's eyes darted back and forth beneath his pillow, trying to figure out what Mai was babbling about. What did her getting fat have to do with her needing him? If anything, it meant she needed him less because he was making her eat too much. It didn't make any sense. "I don't know what you are talking about," he grumbled angrily.

"Joey, I'm pregnant, okay? Pregnant! Two and a half fucking months pregnant!" Mai burst.

Joey's eyes got wide beneath his pillow… Mai was pregnant… what the fuck?… "That's what you get for sleeping' around," Joey said, immediately regretting it.

"That's what… Joey, YOU are the father!" Mai said, tears streaming down her face. How could he say that… didn't he love her anymore? For years he had been trying to get Mai to go out with him, and when she finally agreed and actually fell for him, this is what he says to her when he finds out she's pregnant. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mai demanded, snatching the pillow off his face. "I have never slept with anyone but you!"

Joey just stared blankly at her, like that was true. How could someone as gorgeous as Mai possibly not have slept with tons of guys before? "It certainly didn't feel that way to me…" Joey said dully.

Mai bit her bottom lip… this was not the guy she'd fallen in love with. "Why are you doing this to me?" Mai demanded. "I loved you! No, I love you and this is how you treat me? I am pregnant with your child and all you have to say to me is accusations of sleeping with other men? You are despicable, Joseph Wheeler, and I never, NEVER want to see you again!"

Joey sat up quickly as Mai went running out of the room. Why had he said that stuff? Why did he do that to her? She was pregnant with his kid, and all he could do was be a total ass as he lay there pitying himself because Serenity was in a coma. It wasn't like she was dead… just really quiet and didn't move much. He had started… new life within Mai and he had refused any sort of responsibility.

Joey quickly jumped out of bed as he heard Mai slam the door. He ran down the short hallway to his front door and opened it just in time to see Mai get in the elevator. "Mai, I'm sorry!" Joey yelled, but the door had already closed…chances where she hadn't heard him. "FUCK!" Joey hollered, slamming his fist into the wall, causing a large dent. Joey gripped his hair firmly, leaning his head against the wall. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, punching the wall again, this time having his fist enter the wall. "SHIT!" Joey screamed as he pulled his now bleeding fist out of the wall and walked into the kitchen and began running hot water on it, trying to transfer some of the pain from his heart and mind to his fist. It was painful, but it didn't help for long. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Mokuba walked silently, Hikari trotting contently by his side. He was finding it harder and harder to make himself do things that were usually an everyday chore, some things not even a chore. Mokuba remembered when he'd walk his beloved dog everyday, sometimes more than twice a day, for hours at a time. Now the poor dog was lucky to get to go out for half an hour. Most of Mokuba's time was spent either in class or sleeping, dreaming of Serenity and Kaiba, hoping to wake up a find that it was all a dream, and Serenity was sleeping peacefully in his arms. But it wasn't meant to be, every morning he would wake up, hopeful only to have his hopes thrown back in his face to find an empty room and empty house.

Mokuba was having even more trouble keeping his grades up as well as Kaiba. Corp.'s statistics. If Kaiba woke to find his precious company in pieces before him, he'd never forgive Mokuba. Also with the stupid councilor pulling him out of class all the time, claiming that she just cared. He'd swear to God, if she asked him 'how he was doing' one more time, he would shoot the bitch dead right there. He'd made that perfectly clear during their last chat.

"So, Mokuba, how are you doing?"

"Fine!" Mokuba had yelled, his temper boiling over. He was unlike his brother in many ways but their temper was the same. "Fine now, just like I was fine two days ago! I don't need your fucking guidance, quite frankly. I don't want to talk about any of this!"

"But, Mokuba, you really shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside like you are."

"I'd much rather speak with my dog about it than some chick I don't even know," Mokuba snarled, his teeth clenched, just about ready to punch the bitch.

"But I would like to get to know you, Mokuba, so I can help you through this difficult time."

"Listen, lady, I don't need a fucking shrink. My brother and my girlfriend are not dead, simply passed out, not to wake up for awhile but not dead. So unless they die, why don't you put me back in the 'normal' category of your fucking filing cabinet and leave me alone!" And with that Mokuba had stood up and stomped angrily out of the room, ignoring her protests.

He didn't need help, he didn't need to talk… he needed --Mokuba yawned, his eyes drooping slightly--...he needed more sleep. Mokuba turned around and headed back towards the mansion. Hikari stopped when he turned back and watched him before slowly catching up, her head hanging like his now. She sensed his depression and it was making her unhappy as well, though Mokuba was hardly in any state to notice his dog deteriorating.

Mokuba punched in the code to the gate and walked through as it swung open and closed behind him, then walking the quarter mile road to his actual house. He kicked his shoes off lazily. Hikari trotted into the house and headed up the stairs just in front of Mokuba who, once he reached the third floor, pulled his shirt off and dropped his jeans before crawling into bed and wrapping an arm around the already relaxing Hikari. 

Mokuba shut his eyes, but despite the tiredness he'd felt before, he just couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned, the odd tear rolling out of his eye as he thought of his beloved brother and girlfriend. The loneliness was beginning to consume him. He could almost feel the ice building up around his heart, the wall cutting his mind off from the rest of society.

When Mokuba finally did fall asleep he dreamt, but not the normal happy dreams he usually had involving both Serenity and Kaiba. This one was different, darker. He saw himself, sitting in a dark black chair, dark clothes on while his black hair framed his pale face. Dark circles under his eyes as he stared into a computer, cursing everyone once and awhile and then finally smashing his fist on the desk, even going to far to throw a paper weight at the secretary who entered the room to inform him his wife was on line one.

"What?" he snapped, picking up the phone and then hearing a deep feminine voice reply on the other line. It wasn't Serenity…

"Mokuba, Seiya is sick, could you bring home some cold medicine?"

"And what are you doing while I'm working my ass off to support our pitiful little family?" Mokuba demanded angrily, very un-Mokuba like.

"I'm a home taking care of your child. By the way, your brother called, he just wanted to inform you that Serenity was pregnant and that they were expecting twins." 

~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba laid in the dark room, listening to Serenity's steady breathing while staring at the stone roof above him. His arms where behind his head, the thick blanket was pushed down to his waist, exposing his bare chest. For nearly a month and a half, they had been in this horrible place known as Egypt. Two weeks of it were spent in a cell, starving with a slave girl and a tomb robber. The last month had been spent throwing his authority around, and learning their version of duel monsters. Kaiba had learned from the very first monster he summoned, a pitiful creature in the game that involved cards, for formally known as Armail, which only had 700 attack points, that this game was very different. The monsters came out of large stone blocks. His counter part, Seth, seemed to think this was because of magic. Kaiba however was convinced it was some sort of projectors. They seemed very real though. The first thing Kaiba was taught was how to control them. In the future, the cards didn't really need to be controlled, which is why he was particularly surprised when Armail seemed to ignore him and tried to walk out the door. It was lucky that the Pharaoh had been there to resume control, or something horrible could have happened. It was a blow to Kaiba's pride to say the least.

Kaiba was then brushed aside as Seth demonstrated his 'amazing' abilities by summoning the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba was immediately interested in the creature that looked so very real to him. The bright blue eyes of the magnificent creature had immediately captured him. Kaiba had felt the power of the monster as is bellowed loudly, shaking the entire room. The Pharaoh had immediately told Seth to put it away and then began questioning him about why he wasn't able to control the creature. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk at that.

Someday, you'll be mine again, Blue-Eyes, someday, Kaiba thought, smiling slightly. His thoughts were suddenly ripped from the Blue-Eyes when Serenity's small figure could been seen. He watched as she appeared to take her normal attire off and slip into what they had been told was her formal dress. All Kaiba could really see was her outline, but was immediately turned on when she turned to the side and her womanly shape could easily be seen.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba demanded as she headed for the door. Serenity gasped slightly and turned her head to where Kaiba lay in the bed.

"I...uhhh...to the bathroom," Serenity said quickly and hurried towards the door.

Kaiba quickly swung his legs off the bed and cut her off. "Are you lying to me?" he demanded.

"You don't trust me?" she asked, taking one finger and gently running it in between the muscles on his stomach.

Kaiba looked down for a moment before looking back up and frowning. "Who are you?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't run away.

"It's me," Serenity said, frowning slightly. "Who else would it be?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"You don't like it?" Serenity asked, turning slightly, allowing the front of her robe to fall open slightly, revealing her cleavage.

Kaiba raised one eyebrow slightly and watched as the young girl slid one hand up to his shoulder and pressed her body close to his. He didn't object as she raised to the tips of her toes, bringing her face closer to his own. Then a picture of Mokuba's angry face flashed through his head and he pulled away.

"You don't want me?" Serenity asked, pouting slightly, taking his hand and guiding into her robe and then to her chest.

"I…" Kaiba started.

Serenity raised on eyebrow, smiling slightly before kissing just above his left nipple lightly and then walking towards the door. "I'm just going pee," she assured him.

Confused, Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed. A month ago, she had been kicking and screaming about the fact any man touched her and now… something wasn't right. But Kaiba couldn't put his finger on it. After a few moments he flung his legs up, his brow wrinkled in thought. It was right there, but he couldn't figure it out. But after about ten minutes, it finally hit him.

Serenity was speaking Egyptian, full-fledged Egyptian, not her usual short, passive, mis-pronounced words... Kaiba immediately sat up. "What the hell is going on?" he mumbled, slipping his feet into his shoes and running out the door Serenity had left through. 

"Come to me, my lovely."

Bakura sat in a chair, the Millennium Rod in his hand. One leg was slung lazily over the side of the chair as he led Serenity to him. He was surprised Kaiba had let him go, attempting to kiss a guy had been slightly disturbing, but he needed her to carry out his plan. If the circumstances were different he would have waited, but the entire Royal Army was searching for him because he had taken Seth's Millennium Rod. If he wanted to get what he needed Serenity to get, he had to get it soon.

"One last corner, beautiful," Bakura said, shaking with excitement. If all went well on this very night, he would have another Millennium Item by dawn. That's four, four would be more than anyone person had ever had in the entire existence of the magical items.

"Oh yes…" Bakura breathed as Serenity stepped through the satin curtain, entering the room Bakura sat in. She walked slowly, her bare feet making a satisfying noise each time they hit the dirty stone floor. Until finally, she stood just before him, her brown eyes blank and her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"My, you are gorgeous, aren't you?" Bakura said, a wide smile on his face as he slowly rose from his chair. He tucked the Millennium Rod in his belt and raised both arms to her shoulders, sliding them slightly beneath her robe, sliding it off easily. His eyes widened slightly as the robe fell to the ground at her feet, and she just stood her entire body exposed.

He moved his hands lightly over her skin, exploring every curve, smiling with satisfaction as his hands found her firm breasts. He slowly lowered to his knees and suckled gently on her nipples, while his hands explored other areas.

"Oh, I could take you now," He said standing. "But I won't. I need you for something else. Such a waste, though, if I manage to stay free long enough, you will be mine, lovely."

Serenity didn't reply, of course she didn't reply. Her eyes remained cloudy as Bakura did one last round about her small, tempting body before pulling her robe back over her pale shoulder. He turned her around, giving her butt on last pleasing squeeze before leading her to the great Pharaoh's room using the powers of the Millennium Rod. If all went well, Serenity would seduce the great leader and walk out with his Millennium Puzzle and deliver it right to Bakura. Who would then lead her back to her master and then free her mind and allow her to wallow in the new pains created by the first breaking.

Seeing through Serenity's eyes he led her through the halls until she came to Atmeu's room. As soon as the guards posted outside his room learned her identity, they moved aside and allowed her to enter. Atemu immediately awoke and watched as the young girl walked towards her bed. He shuddered slightly as she raised one leg onto his bed and leaned forward, before pulling the other leg up and allowing her long white robe to fall to the ground. He just watched as Serenity worked her way to the middle of the bed and then stopped as she reached him, both her legs off to one side. She just stared at the blankets on the other side of the Pharaoh's body until he finally reached out and gripped her chin gently.

"Why have you come?" he asked quietly.

Dammit… what would a girl say to that…? Bakura wondered, but he couldn't think of anything so instead he reached Serenity's thin arms up and had them grip Atemu's wrist gently, pulling her chin free and then leaned towards him, placing her lips upon the Pharaoh's. This is particularly disturbing, Bakura thought as the Pharaoh began to understand and started kissing her back.

"That's it, Serenity, use your seductive woman's body to get what you want… oh, how much simpler it would be to just be a woman…" Bakura sighed deeply as the Pharaoh pulled Serenity closer to him. 

Kaiba crept along the hallway, straining his ears to hear any sound at all. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he have any idea where Serenity had gone. He had checked the washrooms first, but that had been a lost cause; she obviously wasn't going to be there. So he had picked a direction, and went that way. Everyone was asleep, and there were very few torches lit so Kaiba couldn't see much.

The only perk to all of this was that if anyone said anything he would be able to hear it, no matter how quiet they were any noise made would travel a long ways in the empty stone hallways. At least this was the logic Kaiba had applied.

Sure enough, Kaiba did hear a voice. It was strangely familiar. Kaiba frowned for a moment, trying to place it. No luck. He paused outside an opening with a satin sheet in front, listening slightly.

"That's it, Serenity, use your seductive woman's body to get what you want… oh, how much simpler it would be to just be a woman…" 

Ugh… that's disturbing, Kaiba thought. He moved the curtain aside slowly, trying to see who it was, but he got angry before he could.

"On top, Serenity, come on, he'll just slide it in… I'm sure he'll be gentle," the voice cooed.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kaiba demanded storming into the room.

Bakura's eyes went wide and he quickly jumped to his feet, losing most of his concentration. Kaiba stomped angrily over to him and swung on fist at his face and Bakura was down. Kaiba picked up the golden stick he had been holding. It looked familiar, but he quickly dismissed that and frowned slightly. He had no idea what to do with it. He started at it a moment before quickly tossing it aside when he heard Serenity's loud shrieks from somewhere within the underground fortress. 

"What the…" Serenity said, blinking slightly before shaking her head. She was suddenly very conscious of the body on top of her. She looked up as they raised themselves off slightly. Serenity couldn't see his face, but she could tell him his hair that it was the Pharaoh. He seemed to be concentrating on something lower down on her body. Serenity shrugged her shoulders slightly trying to see what was going on. Her face paled immediately as she realized what he was trying to do. Serenity began screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking her legs and flailing her arm trying to avoid it.

"Get off me!" she yelled in a high pitched girlish scream. First the Pharaoh's hands went to his ears and then they immediately moved between his legs as Serenity's firm knee made contact. "Oh my God, you raping bastard! Kaiba, KAIBA!" Serenity yelled, rolling off the side of the bed and standing up, nearly falling back down from standing up to fast. She blinked a few times until what she was in front of her came into focus. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed, trying to cover her naked body up as best she could as Kaiba ran into the room. "Get out! Get OOUUUTT!" she yelled.

Kaiba immediately disappeared behind the curtain again but returned when Serenity began screaming again because the Pharaoh could see her. He averted his eyes from her naked body as best he could and grabbed a blanket off the bed, throwing it over her shoulders and quickly leading her out off the room.

"How the hell did I get in there?" Serenity demanded her face red with fury.

"You said you were going to the bathroom… but you said it in Egyptian, and I didn't figure that out until later, and then I heard you screaming and came to save you...again," Kaiba explained before stopping. "Do you realize how much trouble I'm going to get into?!" he suddenly demanded.

"You?!" Serenity said angrily. "I just kicked the pharaoh in the balls! They'll probably kill me!"

Kaiba frowned for a minute before nodding and quickly leading her back to their room. "Hurry up, get in," Kaiba commanded, shoving her onto the bed. "And lose the blanket."

"What?" Serenity shrieked as Kaiba snatched the blanket away. Serenity quickly turned her face away as Kaiba pulled his pants down. He grabbed a knife and slit the side of his hand as he jumped into the bed.

"Spread your legs," he said quietly. A horrified look came over Serenity's face as Kaiba climbed on top of her. She shut her eyes tightly as he hand went under the blanket, but after a few moments, she opened one to see what Kaiba was doing. He seemed to be concentrating on something under the blanket, and when she felt his hand just on the inside of her thighs, her muscles immediately tightened.

Kaiba couldn't help but smirk as he smeared the blood between her legs. It was obvious she was a virgin, he was especially sure of it now. No one who had sex before would have tensed up nearly as much as she had. Kaiba lowered his face to her ear and began whispering instructions to make sure no one heard.

"Moan, groan, yell, do whatever you have to do. Keep in mind that not only would this pleasure you, but hurt you as well," Kaiba said, hoping she would get the general drift of what he was doing. It was a different plan, something he himself could hardly believe he came up with, but should it all work out his way, then they should at least be able to sleep before the Pharaoh put everything together and they were put to death and maybe… if he was lucky Serenity would…

This is your little brother's girlfriend, Kaiba reminded himself. You are doing this only to keep her alive. The fact that she is naked and you are naked should have nothing to do with this. She's a Wheeler, a despicable dog, not worth the pleasure you could give her.

He thought it, only to reassure himself, because despite her low status in the world, lying atop her and smearing blood in-between her legs was more than arousing his desire for the beautiful 18-year-old virgin.

Serenity blushed slightly and then just nodded; she hadn't gotten the drama award in her last 5 years of school for nothing. If Kaiba wanted her to make it sound like they were having sex, so be it. She'd do almost anything to save both of their lives and return to Mokuba. And she had to admit, the view was nice. Serenity was never one to deny the truth, stretch it a bit maybe, but never deny it, and she was perfectly willing to admit that she found Kaiba attractive. Even more attractive without a shirt, his muscles flexing slightly every time he moved. Serenity shuddered, a tight sort of tingling sensation deep in her gut.

This is your boyfriends older brother, Serenity reminded herself. He's is a cruel heartless bastard who doesn't even deserve to be touching you much less having sex with you. You are doing this only to survive so you can go back to Mokuba.

"Come on, Serenity," Kaiba urged between his clenched teeth and lowered her face close to his once again. "Do you want to die, Wheeler?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Serenity shook her head quickly and then opened her mouth ever so slightly but found… she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. "I can't do this," she said, shaking her head again and attempting to push Kaiba off her. Kaiba's eyes flashed angrily and he place all his weight on his knees and pushed her shoulders back down with his hands and then, still glaring at her, lowered his face to place his lips upon hers. Serenity's eyes opened wider as she felt Kaiba's tongue caress her lips, demanding access. As if complying, Serenity parted her lips ever so slightly and felt Kaiba's tongue enter her mouth.

Serenity inhaled deeply, arching her back slightly before raising one hand to the side of his neck, closing her eyes and participating in Kaiba's game. It was different for her however, with her eyes closed. As she breathed, she could smell Mokuba's luscious male scent; while Kaiba's body was slimmer, not as built, as her hands ran over his abs, she could picture Mokuba's muscular body. Kaiba's soft lips caressed Serenity's collared neck and she could picture Mokuba doing the same, only his long hair gently tickling her as well.

But some things where the same, like the tingling sensations pulsing out from her abdomen. The delight she felt every time he touched her. The way Kaiba's hands caressed her skin, gentle and lovingly, though his hands were longer, his fingers more slender. Serenity didn't care, she could feel Mokuba, feel his presence, sense his love.

Serenity could feel Kaiba's hips grinding against her, feeling his swelled member rubbing between her legs. This was all a new feeling, a very new feeling. The air in Serenity's throat caught slightly as fear of what would happen next struck. But she quickly pushed her fear away; for Mokuba she'd do anything.

And then footsteps could be heard outside their door. The odd shout. But the moans escaping Serenity's lips and the grunts erupting from Kaiba's throat kept the invaders at bay while they spoke quietly in the hall before gaining courage. 

"Master Kaiba…" one man spoke bravely but was quickly silenced by Kaiba's sharp voice.

"Hold on," he snapped and Serenity was dragged back into reality, opening her eyes and staring directly into Kaiba's ice blue ones. But the ice almost seemed gone for a moment as they stared at each other before Kaiba, almost regrettably, bent his face down towards her, kissing her one more time, as if it was the last, his tongue exploring her mouth deeply before he dismounted with hesitation and laid down beside her. "Pant," he instructed her quietly. "Sex is not easy feat…"

Serenity simply nodded and did as she was told, pulling the blanket around her body tightly as the guards entered the room and took in the situation. Serenity blushed deeply as they stared at her and Kaiba.

"High Priest Kaiba, was your slave not just in Pharaoh Atemu's room?" one guard spoke nervously.

"Does it seem like she may have been in the Pharaoh's room?" Kaiba snapped. The guards shook their heads timidly and exchanged nervous glances. "So, what is the problem, and why are you still here?"

"Are you sure-"

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Kaiba glared at them and they quickly shook their heads and backed towards the door.

"Our greatest apologies, Master Kaiba, we didn't mean to offend you." They all bowed ceremoniously and exited the room.

Kaiba looked down at Serenity and seemed to stare at her for hours before he finally shook his head and reached over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on before blowing out the candle that dimly lit the room and turning on his side, away from Serenity. He slid one arm under the pillow, leaving the other limply by his side. 

Serenity however just lay completely still, taking in the former events. I just… he just… we almost… oh Mokuba… Tears threatened the corners of her eyes as she thought of how she had betrayed Mokuba yet again. Was it worth her life? To know that she was continually cheating on her beloved boyfriend? And with his brother, no less. Would Mokuba rather she die than lie naked in a bed with his brother? She didn't know, she would never know because she was stuck in the cursed past where all she could do was pretend to be making out with Mokuba whilst in reality it was Kaiba… 

****

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

**Soooo… how'd I do?? Was it worth a two month wait?? Probably not lol, well I tried… ummm I think the next chapter is more or less safe lol and I can't decide if the chapter after that or the one AFTER that is gonna be when it starts to get really interesting… I'm having technical difficulties having things for poor Mokuba to do lol… oh well, I'm sorry for being so very un-original with Mai getting pregnant and all but if reality 'Abaku Shi' (my other fic) is like something that COULD happen after this fic. Though I have a sequel in mind and Abaku Shi isn't it… and in that one they have a kid so, u know lol. Anyway, next chapter won't take as long I promise. I'm already half done and I'll get it to Shardy early lol… 

Just a bit of info on the other two fics: Akeru is… going slowly but surley, I assure you I AM still writing it lol, I'm just in a bit of a slump. It's a hard fic to write because like every two out of three chapters have to be a parties and something new has to happen and I don't do parties so lol… I'm using my imagination. The next chapter is almost done though. Senna was supposed to write it but I've lost faith in her so I'll just finish.

Abaku Shi is… well… THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE!!! ^_^ I sent it to the editor and everything, watch for it, it's gonna be up like, within the week lol…

Just for the record, I've got this lil' RPG site going and if you guys feel like checking it out the link is in my Bio. It's fun stuff, on Pure Imagination (that's the ezboard one, the one I run) generally all of the characters except Kaiba, Isis, Joey and Yami are up for grabs and on the other one (xsorbit I think it is, Run by Shardy) I think only Honda is open, but there's plenty room for OC's. The plot on both are really fun lol… anyway shorter than most of my chapters, I know and I apologize… but I wanted to end it there. Things get more interesting in mmmm maybe 2 chapters –grins evilly- I've had awhile to expand on my plot and I'm rather looking forward to it lol… I think you guys will like it ^_^ anyway, I'm gonna quite babbling. Let me know what you think, you know, good, or bbaadd like if I needa try again tell me, honestly lol, I'm not professional and writing lime scenes but I tried ^_^ anyway, stay turned, the next chapter is coming ( On all the stories!!! Once again I'm soooo Sorry for not updating in so long!!)**


	16. A Glimpse of the Future

Okay, well I finally finished writing and despite that fact I despise this chapter with a passion I'm just going to put it up anyway and I promise the next chapter will be better… I'm really sorry this chapter sux so bad, I wanted to just erase it and start again but I knew everyone wanted updates so I just… updated it anyway… ssoorrrryy!! (it does get better!!)

A Glimpse of the Future

"You said _what_ to her?" Tristan exclaimed after Joey told them what had happened with Mai.

"Urgh!" Joey gripped his hair with his hands from where he sat in the kitchen, elbows resting on his knees. "I know!"

"I can't believe she didn't kick your sorry ass!"

"I know, I know! You guys have to help me; I don't know what I was doing but she won't talk to me. She won't answer her phone when I call, even if I block the call, as soon as I start talking she hangs up. She doesn't answer the door when I go over there, and she pretty much pushed me off the fire escape. Thank God she only lives one floor up," Joey said, recalling that morning when she had indeed screamed so loud at him that he'd fallen off the fire escape.

"Yes, well, I would have taken you up to the 11th floor and pushed you off!" Tea's eyes were wild with fury and she went stomping out of the room. Moments later, the door was heard being slammed and then Tea stomped as loudly as she could down the hall until she entered the elevator.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Joey hollered, stressed beyond all belief. He rose from his chair and went into his bedroom, coming out moments later with a smoke in hand. He placed in slightly to the side of his mouth before lighting the flame near the end and sucking, resting his head on the back of the chair and exhaling slowly.

"I didn't know you smoked…" Yugi said quietly from where he said across the table.

"It's the stress Yug, I can't help it," Joey said, inhaling again.

On a happier note, Yugi seemed at least a little bit better. He was still extremely clammy looking, his eyes sunken into their sockets and he was practically wasting away to nothing; any meat he'd had on him previously was gone. But he was up and moving again; he never made any attempt to go anywhere but when asked- or demanded or him he would usually come out with his friends. Not that many of them were in any better of a mood.

Everyone was depressed about Serenity, but Tea was still upset about Yami, and now Joey had Mai to worry about and of course, Mokuba lost both his brother and girlfriend.

Mokuba; now there was one depressed little man. They often tried to go over there and break him out of the house, force him to have a bit of fun, but he either pretended not to be there or just wouldn't open the gate. But they saw him at school and, if anything, he looked worse than both Joey and Yugi put together. His shiny black hair was now dull and usually a mess falling in his face; Seto Kaiba would have looked fat compared to him. His cheeks were sucked in, his eyes blood shot and sickly looking. Everyone was dreadfully worried about him, and some at school were mighty surprised he hadn't done away with himself- not that there was much left to do away with. He spent hour upon hour at the hospital, his grades and sunken to an all-time low and his dog was suffering from what the vets believed to be depression. Mokuba Kaiba was at an all time low in his life and they feared if they didn't do something quick, there'd be nothing they could do.

"Kaiba!" The pharaoh hollered as Kaiba entered the throne room, holding a chain that had Serenity attached to the other end. "Would you kindly explain to me why your slave was in my room last night?" Yami demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kaiba lied, "she was with me all night."

"Is that so?" Yami smirked slightly. "Would you kindly explain this then?" the Pharaoh held up Serenity's dress robe.

"How are you to prove it is Serenity's?" Kaiba said quickly. He had completely forgotten about that robe she'd left behind in her hurry to leave.

"I saw her in my room Kaiba! Are you accusing me of lying?" The pharaoh demanded, standing up from his seat.

Kaiba thought about it for a moment. Technically, yes he was, but if he wanted to live he would have to claim otherwise. "Oh course not," Kaiba replied. "I simply think you have misunderstood because I know that Serenity was in my-"

"I know you are lying Seto Kaiba, so why don't you just stop before I have both you _and_ your slave put to death?" the pharaoh suggested.

"You aren't planning on having her put to death, are you?" Kaiba asked, slightly worried for the life of his beloved brother's girlfriend.

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice…" Yami said, noticing the slightly worried look on Kaiba's face. "I've got to wonder Kaiba, have you feelings for your slave? I'll have you know it would be highly frowned upon if a high priest fell in love with a slave. You'd be the laughing stock of my entire kingdom."

Kaiba's worried look changed to one of anger, he yanked Serenity forward, causing her to fell at his feet. "Kill her if you must," Kaiba sneered. Kaiba's pride was about all he had left in this stupid place. He would not give that up for Serenity, a girl he hardly liked at all and couldn't really find a good reason for why he helped her so often.

The Pharaoh threw his head back and laughed at Kaiba's sudden change of heart. "Apparently not… I like you Kaiba. And only because I like you have I decided to let your slave live. On several conditions, mind you. She is now to be with you all of the time. Every waking moment she is to be within eye site of you and when I say every, I mean every. That involves baths you lucky priest," The pharaoh chuckled slightly. "And at night, she's chained to your bed; make that work. Oh and one last thing.; from now on, she works in the fields during the day Rain or shine, I expect her up there every day of the week excluding one, your choice. Should she please me, then perhaps I'll become more lenient and she can work less. Even though I consider myself being particularly nice just giving her one day off. And now for you. Your dueling hours have just increased. I want you in this stadium for 1/4 of your waking hours everyday until further notice. Trust me Seto Kaiba, I know how much dueling takes out of you. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Kaiba yanked Serenity back up to her feet and turned to leave. "Oh, one last thing, Kaiba. She starts today. Take her to the slave cages and she will be escorted outside, along with her new partner, to work until sunset."

"What did he say?" Serenity demanded when they were well out of ear shot of the throne room. Kaiba quickly told her what the pharaoh had ordered for her sentence, and then his as well.

"I'm sorry Kaiba!" Serenity said angrily, "I wasn't exactly my fault. And I somehow feel you are getting the better end of this deal! I'm being sent outside in the dessert do to hard labor for like 90 percent of my waking hours!" Serenity defended herself.

"You should have thought about that before you seduced the Pharaoh," Kaiba mumbled, heading down the steps towards the slave cages.

"I heard that, Seto Kaiba, and you know perfectly well that I didn't-" Serenity was stopped suddenly . Kaiba gripped her chin, kissing her bottom lip lightly, and then pulling away, looking into her confused eyes for only a moment, before un-clipping her leash. He spun her around by the shoulders and shoved her forward.

"Have a nice day at work," he smirked, walking away, leaving Serenity standing totally dumfounded in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell…?" Serenity mumble, still not moving.

"Slave girl!" someone hollered at her. "Hurry up! We haven't got all day!"

"Oh right," Serenity said, walking the rest of the way down the hall to meet her partner and be sent up to the surface. "Senna!" Serenity said happily as they snapped metal chains to both of their ankles, linking them together. Serenity examined the pale faced salve girl. She didn't look so well, her master didn't seem very kind, she had probably been beaten again. Serenity felt bad for her, but there was really nothing she could do for her, she was nothing but a slave herself and if she wasn't careful she would get both herself and Kaiba killed.

Serenity stopped and frowned slightly as they tied a bandana around her eyes. Apparently they didn't like the slaves to know the way out. She frowned even more as the chained her arms behind her back so that she couldn't pull it off.

__

'Smart bastards…' Serenity thought as they began to lead them out of the underground fortress. They seemed to walk forever until finally the blind folds were taken off and the chains on their arms un done. Serenity looked around at her new surroundings. A long stone stairs case stood before her. One of the guards barked something and the slaves began to walk up the stairs. Serenity jumped back slightly when one muscular arm flung out in front of her.

One of the guards said something to Senna and handed her two things. They appeared to be slingshots. Serenity looked at Senna, a confused look on her face before she was shoved forward, apparently she was holding up traffic. The walked up the stair case, the steady beat of everyone's feet slapping against the cold stone stairs was beginning to get on Serenity's nerves. How far underground were they exactly? Then the stairs began to flatten out until they became just a long pathway. Serenity peered around the slaves in front of her to see that it seemed to get lighter at the end of the tunnel and a thought struck her.

She was going outside, outside after being stuck in a cold damp underground fortress for over a month. Into the sun, the warm smiling sun, and the heat! Suddenly she didn't feel so bad about having to be a slave and go outside. Her light spring tan had long since faded once they'd arrived and she felt herself looking pail and ugly. The heat could be felt now, and the air seemed lighter. Serenity couldn't help but fidget excitedly as she and Senna neared the doorway leading outside. Serenity had to use every ounce of self controlled she possessed to keep from running ahead.

Finally, they stepped through the door way, only to be great by another flight of stairs, this one however seemed short and sweet compared to the previous stair case. At the top if their stairs the light filled in, but seemed to be covered by something. The slaves seemed less tense in this atmosphere, for the remainder of the stair case many of the actually smiled and spoke, joking with each other and laughing. There were still guards positioned around but not many enjoyed the intense heat of the day and so very few were posted.

As they neared the top Serenity was forced to squint, her eyes burning slightly as the light intensified, something her eyes weren't used to. As they completely exited the ground Serenity was forced to shut her eyes entirely but breathed and clean, fresh air in deeply before opening one eye halfway and then the other, allowing them to adjust to the light. Before her was several feet of dirt, but then the fields started. Huge stalks of corn, all taller than she was, some at least twice as tall.

"Oh wow…" Serenity said, ignoring the white dots in front of her eyes and examining the new atmosphere. "I can see why they called hits place the Fertile Crescent…" Serenity turned around as best so could. They were surrounded by a corn field, and several feet above the entrance way was some sort of a platform which four people now sat upon, each holding a slingshot identical to the two Senna had been handed.

Serenity turned towards Senna when she tugged gently on her outfit and then pointed in the opposite direction, grunting. Serenity just nodded and followed her, her hands in front of her face as they walked through the field, the leaves itching against her skin. They walked for a long time, coming across several other clearings, all with platforms and people sitting atop them, four to be exact, before they came too one with only two.

Senna spoke to the two other slaves who replied and then she bent down and began picking up little stones. Serenity just stood, a stupid look on her face before Senna looked up at her and grunted, "You do this," she said, holding up the stones. Serenity just nodded. She had understood two of those three words, and the third was easy enough to guess.

Serenity picked up small stone, placing them in the pouch that had been given to her which was tied onto her rope belt. Once both her pouch as well as Senna's were full, Senna motioned for her to come towards the platform and raise her arms. Serenity felt her wrists gripped and looked up to see a tall, stocky man who easily lifted her up, placing her on her feet and then smiling, nodding slightly. Serenity just smiled.

"Come over here," Senna said and motioning for Serenity, who came. "See this," she held up the slingshot. "We use to hit those pesky black birds that are always stealing our corner. You put the rock in here," Senna demonstrated, "and you pull back and then shoot." Senna did and a large bird fell back towards the ground as it had been flying up, attempting to escape a rock that had been flung at him earlier. "But don't always hit them, sometimes only scare them or we'll run out of birds to hit and will always have to bit the corn which gives you blisters," she showed Serenity her hands. "I know you don't understand, but practice anyway, it is good to be able to use the small catapult, it is a weapon if you are ever in danger."

Serenity didn't understand most of what Senna had said but thanks to Kaiba's more recent language lessons it wasn't all gibberish. Serenity fumbled with the slingshot and then sent one forward, only a few feet forward but it was progress. Through out the day she acquired some accuracy, it usually went within five feet of where she was aiming, though it lacked the strength required to actually kill any bird. Senna kept assuring her she was getting better, but by the end of the day Serenity was discouraged and tired.

She hardly appreciated it, nor looked forward to the greeting she received from Kaiba when she walked sleepily into the room, her feet aching from walking down all those stairs, her shoulders and face still burning, flopping face down on the bed. She could even smell herself, a combination of burning leather and body odor. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at that.

"Get up Serenity," Kaiba said as he strode across the room towards her, being sure to stay several feet away.

"But I dun wanna," Serenity said in the most pitiful voice she could muster as she rolled over, her arms sprawled out at her sides.

"You look like shit…" Kaiba couldn't help but state. Not entirely true, Kaiba didn't hesitate to notice a new golden tone to her skin which only seemed to bring out her honey brown eyes. He remember licking his thumb and rubbing the dirt off Mokuba's face when he'd come in from playing outside, smiling as Mokuba cringed away from his spit. They way her outfit clung to her chest was like silent torture, especially since the night before. For some reason Kaiba saw Serenity in a whole new manor, not just the sniveling little sister of his archenemy or his little brother's hot girlfriend. She was a woman, a woman indeed.

"Yea, tell me something I don't already know," Serenity scowled at him and then snatched his pillow from the top of the bed and snuggling with it, burying her face deep within the feathers. Kaiba cocked his head slightly to the side. How disappointing, though the new view was hardly horrid either. The way her dress framed her hips was like candy for his eyes. After staring at her beautiful, suddenly very tempting body Kaiba shook his head and took her hands, easily pulling the formally dozing girl to her feet.

"Bath time," he stated simply.

"What the hell…" Serenity couldn't help but mumbled as he gripped her shoulders and led her toward the bathhouse. Bath time? Had she heard him correctly? Did Kaiba just say… bath time? He'd been acting weird the last several days. She often caught him watching her, and then his interesting display the night before, and then that morning and now… bath time? It was almost as if Seto Kaiba was treating her kindly.

Sure the previous evening had been interesting, but she'd assumed it to be to save their lives and nothing else. There weren't supposed to be any feelings involved, all casual make out sessions used only when essential to stay alive. And even so, during these casual make out sessions Serenity never once allowed the thought that it had been Kaiba and not Mokuba gently caressing her skin and kissing her lips. Kaiba wasn't… was he?

Serenity stopped then, feeling Kaiba run into her, his hands moving to her hips more as a reflex than anything else. She spun around and gripped either side of his face, staring into his eyes and then moved one hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, though it lacked his normal forced and had an uneasy sort of tone.

"So you are Kaiba and you don't have a fever… then what is wrong with you?" Serenity asked, using the voice she sometimes used which just irked him, it reminded him so much of her brother that he could often whack her upside the head right there and then. That annoying tone, as she asked stupid questions and acted like a five-year-old playing doctor with her teddy bear.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said angrily, smacking her hand away from his forehead. "You reek, I didn't want you smelling up the entire room and I have to spend all bloody evening with you and that's a task unto itself without the help of that less than pleasant smell ejecting from your armpits."

"I can hardly help the fact that you made me a slave and then someone took over my mind and now I have to spend countless hours above ground in the sweltering heat shooting birds out of the corn fields," Serenity retaliated, he'd hardly had to say that. So she smelled. It wasn't her fault deodorant hadn't been invented yet.

With that Serenity spun around and did her best to stomp angrily the rest of the way to the bath, but her feet were sore and she wanted to do nothing more than sink into the murky waters of the hot springs, rubbing the soap root all over her body. Then and idea struck and Serenity wanted to scream as she began to realize the full extent of her punishment but chose to use self control and be sure first. "I'll have you know I know my way to the bathhouse."

"Perhaps you weren't listening this morning when I explained your punishment. You are to be within eyesight of me every waking moment unless you are a work and at night, your chained to the bed post," Kaiba snapped.

Serenity swallowed her pride and quickly came up with a comeback that shut him up quickly enough. "Well perhaps if you hadn't kissed me then it would have stuck longer! And lucky you, now you have an excuse to ogle me and you don't have to pretend you were looking behind me!"

As she had predicted, Kaiba didn't reply, perhaps by the end of their little adventure Kaiba would begin to gain some respect for the Wheelers wit. Not likely, but Serenity was hopeful. She stood, staring at the water, longing for it's soothing affects before spinning around, blushing deeply and looking at Kaiba and raising one eyebrow. He glared at her before turning around, focusing his attention on a crack in the wall until he heard the splash of Serenity entering the water and sat down on a log, the Egyptians lame excuse for a chair, leaning his head on the wall and watched as she went under the water. She came back up moments later, water droplets running down her face as her hands slicked her long brown hair back and she sighed deeply, her eyes shut making her totally unaware of Kaiba's eyes upon her.

How is it that the mutt's sister had acquired the good looks of the family? And the brains, actually, Joey and Serenity totally clashed, Joey was all the bad and Serenity was seemingly all the good. And she was all the more beautiful because she didn't know, and she didn't flaunt it. Innocent and sheltered by her brother beyond her 18 years, and then sent into a place almost the equivalent of hell and she somehow managed to look angelic, basking in the warm water below.

She was growing on him, Kaiba watched over her not only because she was the love of his little brother's life. Small, defenseless, and absolutely adorable, especially when she was angry or upset, or even frustrated as he tried to teach her the stupid Egyptian language. He almost smiled thinking of it actually, almost, rather he smirked, it came more naturally, and just at the moments Serenity's eyes opened and she looked over at him.

"Can you help you?" Serenity asked, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking deeper into the water. Kaiba just blinked and shook his head, but didn't avert his gaze, he didn't want to. Screw it, obviously the girl knew he gawked at her all the time, so what, she was hot, he didn't feel like denying it. "This really irks me you know," she said, unaware of how the water dripping down from her hairline along with that poutish look on her face made her looked incredibly sexy. "The way you stare at me, can't you at least pretend you're not interested?"

"I'm not interested," Kaiba said, his voice bored. "Don't give yourself so much credit."

"Well stop looking at me then," Serenity turned so her back face him and stood up, the water reaching just below her belly button.

"You wouldn't have done that if you didn't want me to look," the smirk on Kaiba's face was priceless.

It was Serenity's turn to blush, and she did, red streaking across her cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest and spun around, doing her best to look angry, but failing miserably. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a jerk?" she pointed to the towel sitting beside him.

"You're not the first," he shrugged and then glanced at the towel beside him but didn't move.

"You could hand it to me if you wanted to," she suggested.

"I figure if I'm going to be blamed for looking at you I may as well actually get to," he smirked and Serenity blushed deeply.

"I'm not getting out," Serenity shook her head.

"I'm in no rush," Kaiba just shrugged again.

"I absolutely refuse to give into your stupid male wants of seeing me naked because knowing you, you won't be able to keep your dick in your pants and you'll jump me and that'll be the end of my virginity right there," Serenity shot at him, expecting him to get mad, or at least flinch, it hadn't been a horrible comeback.

"It's all together possible," Kaiba shrugged once again. "Then again, I've seen models and actress' naked before. I highly doubt you'll be that impressive. I'll give you that your pretty hot, but you'd have to be damn near gorgeous to get me going by just looking at you."

This was an embarrassing conversation.

"What are you trying to prove Kaiba?" Serenity snapped angrily.

"Nothing really…"

"They why won't you just give me the bloody towel?"

"Because I'm tired and cranky and do you want to know why? Because you had to get horny last night and try to get in the pharaoh's pants and because by claiming you as my slave _I_ take responsibility for all of your actions I'm being punished as well. I spent a good chunk of my day at the dueling arena, _trying_ to control some pitiful monster with that attack points of 1200, only 1200. Good, fine, whatever I need to work on it but then on top of all this I'm informed there is a fucking party tonight that I have to go too, with a slave auction, which the pharaoh wanted _you_ in, so he could buy you, and rape your nice ass. I had to agree to something that is beyond embarrassing just to get you out of it and then now I'm here and I have to put up with your whining. I've seen naked women before Serenity, your nothing special, and I'm to lazy to hand you the fucking towel now get the fuck out and humor me because we have somewhere to be," Kaiba said, doing his best to keep his anger in check.

"For starters, I wasn't horny, I didn't want to get in the pharaoh's pants and it's not my fault you're a pitiful excuse for a priest! And I thank you for getting me out of getting raped but I'm not gonna run around naked in front of you just cause _you're_ horny!" Serenity fumed angrily and sunk back into the water. "And on top of that _I_ am not going anywhere with _you."_

"Fine, I'll just go inform the pharaoh that you'd be more than willing to join him tonight," Kaiba stood up and strode towards the door.

"Fine!" Serenity shrieked, he wouldn't do it, he was bluffing, she gulped, at least she certainly hoped so. The moment Kaiba disappeared through the velvet curtain Serenity hoisted herself out of the tub and grabbed her towel off of the log Kaiba had been sitting beside and wrapped it around herself before walking back to the edge of the tub to get her clothes which were… not there? Serenity looked around for a moment before she realized what he'd done. "Kaiba!" Serenity shrieked, running out into the hall and glancing both ways. "Kaiba you Bastard!"

Smirking Kaiba came around the corner, her robe dangling off one finger, a smirk on his face, "Where you looking for this?"

"Give that back," Serenity demanded.

"No, I'm good thanks," Kaiba said and turned, going back around the corner. Serenity quickly followed, hoping no one else was around because she was running around with a particularly small towel wrapped around her body, and nothing else.

"Kaiba… please," she begged quietly as a pair of guards walked past her, not even trying to hide the fact that they were looking at her rather long, tanned legs.

"I don't know, what are you willing to do for it?"

"That's not fair," Serenity said urgently, pressing her body against the cold stone wall as more guards walked by.

"Life's not fair…" Kaiba said absently, glaring at the guards gawking at Serenity, but saying nothing.

"Fine, you want to see me naked, so be it, but when we get home I'm telling my brother and he'll pummel your sorry ass again," she hissed angrily.

"Your brother couldn't hurt a fly if he tried," Kaiba scoffed moving further down the hall until he reached their room and entered, goose bumps rising off Serenity's skin as the chilled underground air began to take over the warmth of the bath.

"Well…" he said tauntingly.

Serenity frowned deeply, this didn't seem very much like Kaiba. While he was usually fairly horny, and made a lot of perverted, tasteless comments, she had never pictured him to be the type to do something as low as this. Especially with Mokuba. He knew how he and Serenity felt about each other, that only made this all the more revolting. She couldn't believe it but judging by the way he stared at her legs he was serious; this was quite the predicament.

To strip- or not to strip. Either way she'd be right next to naked. She glared at Kaiba for a long while. When his gaze finally rose to met hers her anger vanished and she blushed deeply immediately ashamed of her actions she began fidgeting with the hem of her towel, twisting her toes over each other. She heard Kaiba move and shut her eyes, she didn't want to do this and she hoped and prayed he wouldn't force such an act upon her.

She gasped slightly feeling his hand upon her shoulder and then the other upon her chin which he pulled upwards. She kept her eyes clenched shut, fearing what would happen next.

"Open your eyes," he said quietly.

The way he said it was reassuring so she did. He watched as her honey brown eyes opened wide and stared into his slanted blue ones. Not even Ra could deny the beauty in her eyes- nor the innocent. The corner of his mouth raised slightly and he slid his hand down from her chin and deposited the thin robe into her hands. It wasn't his place to be asking what he was, this master business was getting to him.

Serenity grasped it gently but didn't once remove her gaze until a loud crash came from the hallway and moments later, shouting and the screech of a woman. Serenity spun around quickly and Kaiba went to the door to see what was going on, Serenity used the opportunity to pull her robe over her head and allow the towel to drop to the ground. She quickly picked it up and wrapped it around her dripping hair before joining Kaiba at the door.

A young raven haired boy struggled with the guards as they ripped a small loaf of breads from his thin fingers. His pleading violet eyes glanced towards Kaiba and Serenity as one of the guards hands came across his face and his collapsed onto the floor, clenching his teeth in an attempt to keep from showing any sign of weakness.

Serenity saw it the moment she laid eyes upon him and obviously Kaiba did to, this boy greatly resembled Mokuba Kaiba.

"What do you think your doing boy? This is the pharaoh's food, do you know the price for the stealing from the pharaoh?" one of the larger guards asked. When the boy didn't reply he received a swift kick in the side which sent him toppling side ways as he grunted in pain.

Kaiba's eyes flashed with red hot rage as he sent their curtain door swinging aside and stormed towards the two guards harassing the boy, grabbing one of the guards wrist forcefully as he went to swing at the boy again and throwing him back into the wall.

"Touch this boy again and I'll have your throat slit," Kaiba growled, his eyes a dark blue and voice low.

"But Master-" the guard tried.

"Get out of my fucking sight before I kill you myself!" Kaiba's deep voice thundered through the hallways.

"Y-Yes High Priest Kaiba," the guards Stammered and both disappeared around the corner quickly along with any crowd that had formed.

In the meantime, Serenity and taken her place at the boys side and was struggling to help him to his feet, "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice truly concerned.

"Please mistress, I beg forgiveness but my love, she's starving and her family as well, I mean no harm," the boys head was on the floor in front of Serenity's feet.

"No, it's quite alright," Serenity assured him in a cheerful voice. "Here, come with me," she pulled him to his feet and into the room she shared with Kaiba where she headed to a small mat against a wall and removed in to uncover a small cavity in the ground. Inside were all sorts of goodies: fruits, vegetables and even a loaf of bread. "My master tends to be hungry and lazy; a good portion of the time and keeps food in our room, please help yourself," she smiled brightly as the boy just stared at her.

He hesitated however, reaching forward ever so slightly and then pulling his hand back once more. "Surely you do not jest Mistress…?"

"Take it," came Kaiba's cold voice from behind them. Both Serenity and the raven haired boy turned their heads to see the glaring priest who looked crankier than ever.

"I have no money, nothing to tr-" he started to protest once again.

Kaiba was quickly in front of him, face very close as her ice blue eyes squinted slightly examining the boy before he said very quietly, "I said take it."

Then he spun around, long forest green cape flaring behind him as he strode quickly towards the door, easily tossing the velvet curtain aside. The boys eyes followed him long after he'd departed until he finally turned his gaze back to Serenity, eyes fearful.

"Don't worry," she offered another bright smile. "You have nothing to fear from him. It's just that you… well you great resemble someone we know from where we come from is all." Then an idea hit her. If this was the previous Mokuba… well he spoke of a love… is it possible that maybe…? "Tell me… first of all, what is your name?" she asked curiously, though an anxious tone shot through.

"I am known as Mokura," the boy often a small bow from where he was still positioned in a kneeling position on the floor.

"And your girlfriend?" she asked, even more anxiously because of how Mokura's name resembled Mokuba's.

"Her name is Masako…"

The light in Serenity's eyes died ever so slightly, but a small ounce of hope still remained, it was entirely possible that her name hadn't been even remotely the same in her previous life. But surly, since history repeated itself, she and Mokuba would have been together in their previous lives.

"C-can I meet her? I'll help you carry the food to her and make sure that you aren't harmed again," she nodded eagerly.

He shrugged and Serenity was quickly to grab some food from the hole and shove it into his arms before getting some for herself to carry and herding him towards the door. "Quickly, before the guards see us and think we're stealing it from Kaiba," she hissed simply to make him hurry.

Together they crept down the long hallways, wary to stay away from the party taking place in the throne room. Serenity's skin tingled every time Mokura stood inches from her, looking over her shoulder to be sure it was safe to continue. She couldn't help but notice how he was very nearly the exactly height and the way his long hair tickled her face every time he brushed past her. And he smelt so much like her Mokuba, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she knew their love would keep them together, in the past and future as well.

"Here, it is this room," Mokura said, cocking his head slightly towards a curtain, a small smile identical to Mokuba's forming on his face. They went into the room and Serenity placed the food she had carried on the bed and waited while Mokura disappeared into a small adjourning room. She waited anxiously, her finger fidgeting with the hem of her robe and her toes crossed nervously over each other. What if it wasn't her? What if it turned out she and Mokuba really were meant for each other?

She shook her head quickly. _'Quite being such a pessimist Serenity! Think happy thoughts, this could be the best discovery of your life_.' Though she couldn't help but hear the echoing in the back of her mind state 'or worst'. She help her breath as the curtain to the other room move slightly and Mokura same through, a slender hand held in his. She strained her neck slight in hopes to see a glance of the girl, but Mokura was in the way. As if in slow motion he moved aside and the world stopped.

It wasn't her.

The girl was taller than she was, and she had dark black hair and large innocent grey eyes. They looked nothing alike. Her curves were more defined and her face slimmer. All at once Serenity's final amounts of hope shattered and she fled the room, tears already dripping from her eyes.

She didn't run long before she collapsed into the arms of the only person that was still familiar to her. Kaiba had been awaiting her return not far from their chambers and despite his urge to push her away and tell her to grow up he allowed her salty tears to fall on his bare chest for several moments before he guided her back to their room and sat her on the bed, staring into her honey brown eyes.

Serenity returned his gaze, her normally beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy. She waited several moments before answering Kaiba's unspoken question as to what was wrong, "He doesn't love me anymore…" with that said she flung herself onto the bed and began sobbing into Kaiba's favorite feather pillow.

Tada! Crappy isn't it? Yea… I know… anyway, thankz to everyone who review the last chapter and even though I am fully aware that this chapter wasn't worth the wait… I hope it was at least remotely good (Kaiba's a pervert ) and I relize of the entire chapter then end was the stupidest thing I've ever come up with but I wanted to get it posted so I just added a useless bit of info and here you go, sorry it took so long and sorry it's so crappy guys I'll do better next time I promise!


End file.
